


No Scent

by mitsukinekouchiha



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Character Death, Character Development, Español | Spanish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, i might translate it some day, sorry is in spanish, theres just not enough baeri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukinekouchiha/pseuds/mitsukinekouchiha
Summary: Un omega es dócil, un omega es obediente, un omega es discreto. Pero únicamente con su alfa.Seungri fue educado de esa manera, le habían enseñado a combatir su explosiva personalidad para el momento en que se convirtiera en el esposo de YoungBae, su alfa, bueno, el alfa que su familia había escogido.Él no quería casarse. Un omega sabia quién era su alfa predestinado cuando lo veía, y el no había sentido nada al ver a YoungBae. No quería casarse, no quería tener que vivir sus celos con él, no quería tener sus hijos.Pero el verdadero problema radicaba en que el no podía darle nada de eso. Se iba a casar y aun no había tenido su primer celo. Y eso venía con una buena y una mala noticia. La buena, si su celo no llegaba su matrimonio se disolvía; la mala, si no llegaba pronto iba a ser una vergüenza para su familia por ser un infértil, y eso era morir o vivir en el destierro.





	1. Ajenjo

ESTAS NOTAS SON IMPORTANTES, FAVOR DE LEER PARA COMPRENDER ESTE UNIVERSO.

La humanidad está dividida en tres tipos de razas: alfas, betas y omegas. A pesar de que existen las clases sociales los humanos son tratados de acuerdo a su raza.

Alfas:

  * Ocupan los puestos más importantes de cada área o trabajo debido a que se les considera más capacitados gracias a su personalidad fuerte y firme. Sus sentidos y fuerza son mucho más desarrollados que los de un beta o un omega.
  * Seleccionan un omega dependiendo del olor que estos tengan durante su celo para poder marcarlo y reproducirse, sin embargo, una gran mayoría no le encuentra ninguna otra utilidad a los omegas, por lo que los casos de violencia contra los omegas son comunes.
  * Un alfa marca a su omega por medio de la “anudación” al tener sexo por primera vez, aun así, muchos alfas gustan de marcar de forma visible a sus omegas, desde joyas hasta heridas.
  * Sin importar su género, tienen la posibilidad de preñar a un omega.
  * Si su omega muere, los alfas difícilmente pueden encontrar otra pareja y mueren al poco tiempo, es por eso que tienen que protegerlo con su vida.
  * Por la razón anterior, una vez que marcaron a su omega se vuelven agresivos cuando otro alfa o beta trata de acercársele a su elegido, por lo que son violentos y vengativos.
  * Solo pueden reproducirse con Omegas.



Betas:

  * Son los segundos en el nivel jerárquico. Pueden escoger su trabajo libremente y pueden llegar a ocupar puestos importantes al igual que los alfas.
  * Se dividen en dos clases, los fértiles y los infértiles.
  * Tienen la probabilidad de preñar y quedar preñados, indistintamente de su género.
  * Pueden reproducirse entre ellos y con omegas, aun así, este tipo de relaciones están mal vistas socialmente, ya que se pierde la pureza de las razas.



Omegas:

  * Ocupan el nivel más bajo en la jerarquía, sin importar cuál sea su clase social, un omega jamás debe ocupar un puesto de importancia debido a que son débiles y sus periodos de celo pueden llegar a ser peligrosos si no han sido marcados ya que sufren ataques, muchas veces violaciones. Por esa razón, el gobierno les asigna un trabajo donde su integridad este más segura.
  * No tienen la libertad de escoger pareja, ellos deben esperar hasta que un alfa los elija y los marque.
  * Su única preocupación debe ser mantenerse sanos y fuertes para poder procrear los hijos de su alfa, por lo que una vez marcados, los omegas se dedican a las labores del hogar.
  * Siempre se deben someter a las órdenes y reglas de su alfa. Una vez marcados no pueden separarse de ellos.
  * Pueden engendrar vida indistintamente de su género siempre y cuando tengan su celo.
  * Sus periodos de celo se dan cada tres meses y dura alrededor de tres días, únicamente puede quedar preñado en ese periodo de tiempo. Aun así, es perfectamente capaz de satisfacer a su alfa en cualquier momento.
  * Un omega lubrica y dilata con el fin de recibir a su alfa.
  * Si su alfa muere, un omega tiene la libertad de ser marcado nuevamente por una nueva pareja.
  * Su celo puede ser controlado por medio de inhibidores, que son fármacos que controlan la producción de feromonas sin intervenir con su periodo ovular.
  * Hay dos tipos de omegas, los fértiles y los infértiles. Contrario a los betas, si un omega es infértil inmediatamente es rechazado por lo que su familia puede decidir entre matarlo o desterrarlo ya que se le considera una vergüenza por los omegas y un ser inservible por los alfas. Los betas están en contra de esta práctica.
  * Un omega no es capaz de percibir las feromonas hasta llegar a su etapa reproductiva, es decir, no siente atracción sexual ni por alfas ni por betas.



La etapa reproductiva de todas las razas empieza entre los nueve y los quince años. No hay una edad clara para el final de esta.

Alfas, betas y omegas nacen con un olor distintivo sin embargo, este no es fácil de percibir ya que con el paso del tiempo el olor de las feromonas que producen lo cubren casi por completo.

Los omegas creen en el amor, por eso consideran que el ser detectados por su olor y posteriormente ser marcados es una unión que únicamente puede ser rota por la muerte. Los alfas lo consideran puro instinto.

 

* * *

 

 

**Ajenjo**

― Es un niño omega sano.

― Es precioso, mira sus manitas, oh dios, y su pequeña naricita, es hermoso.

― YoungBae, ven aquí ―los ojos del niño de apenas seis años iban de un lado a otro, observando sentado en silencio desde hacía un rato a los adultos que rodeaban la cama de la señora Lee, quien acababa de dar a luz hacia un par de horas a su primer hijo―. Rápido YoungBae, ven aquí ―se bajó de la silla de un salto y fue hasta donde su madre, apoyo sus pequeñas manos en el borde de la cama y se paró en puntillas para poder ver mejor lo que su madre estaba observando pero no alcanzo a ver nada. Miró confundido a HyunBae, su hermano mayor, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Quieres verlo? ―ofreció amablemente la señora Lee, el miró a su madre y ella le asintió. Tomó impulso y se subió a la cama cuidadoso de no apoyar sus zapatos en las sabanas limpias―, acomoda tus brazos ―el niño sintió un pánico recorrerle cuando el pequeño bulto fue puesto en sus manos. Bajó la mirada cuando escuchó un quejido.

― V-va a llorar ―soltó nervioso viendo a su madre y tratando de sostener correctamente al recién nacido, podía sentir como el bebé se movía suavemente debajo de la suave cobija que le envolvía. Bajó la mirada para mirarlo. Era tan pequeñito.

― Anda, siéntate, así podrás sostenerlo mejor ―su madre le ayudo a sentarse quedando a un lado de la señora Lee. Ambas mujeres le miraban como si esperaran que hiciera algo y eso solo lo confundía más.

No entendía porque estaba todo tapado, es decir, si, hacia frio, era diciembre después de todo, pero no creía que el bebé estuviese cómodo todo tapado. Cruzó las piernas sobre la cama y para su sorpresa su madre no le regañó por tener los zapatos puestos. Apoyó al bebe en el espacio que había quedado entre sus piernas mientras le sostenía como podía con su otro brazo para poder descubrirle un poco la cabeza. El bebé tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un gorrito azul pero se podían ver claramente mechones de cabello negro.

― ¿Qué piensas YoungBae? ―no miró a la señora Lee cuando le llamó, solo siguió viendo al bebé que dormía plácidamente. Alzó su mano libre y le picó la mejilla, sintiendo cuan suave era la piel. El bebé hizo un puchero y soltó un pequeño quejido mientras movía las manos. Curioso tomó la pequeña mano y para su sorpresa los diminutos dedos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de uno de los suyos, el niño se sonrojó tratando de zafarse del agarre. El recién nacido volvió a soltar un quejido y entre abrió los ojos, volviéndolos a cerrar al instante, sin embargo, siguió intentando abrirlos―. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas de él?

YoungBae miró a su madre y ella solo le sonrió, después a su hermano quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que dijera algo, por ultimo miró a la señora Lee, quien sonreía al igual que su madre―. Es un bebé muy bonito.

― ¿Solo eso? ―miró a su madre confundido y después volvió a mirar al bebé. No entendía que es lo que quería que dijera, se acomodó mejor en la cama y apretó más al bebé contra sí, inclinándose para verlo mejor. Tenía la piel muy blanca, algo rosa en algunas áreas como las mejillas y la nariz y sabía que era muy suavecita, más que la suya o la de su mamá; cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente.

― Huele muy, muy rico.

…

― ¡Hyung! ―un niño de tres años corrió con pequeños pasos hasta llegar hasta la puerta por donde entraba la familia Dong junto con otras personas―. ¡YoungBae hyung!

― SeungRi ―correspondió con una sonrisa el abrazo que el niño le había dado, sin embargo su padre le apretó el hombro indicándole que lo soltase y YoungBae le obedeció de inmediato, SeungRi no entendió porque hizo eso pero no dijo nada, sabía que no debía decirle nada a los adultos―. SeungRi, este es JiYong, él también es un omega, así que tienen que llevarse bien ―SeungRi asintió mirando al niño castaño que le miraba curioso.

― ¿Tu eres amigo de YoungBae? ―JiYong se le acercó―. Yo soy JiYong y algún día voy a ser el omega de Bae y nos vamos a casar ―dijo con toda seguridad. El menor solo inclinó la cabeza sin comprender lo que decía y después miró a YoungBae quien se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo que había dicho.

― Yo soy SeungRi… y yo… bueno, yo… soy amigo de YoungBae desde que era un bebé ―bajó la mirada apenado.

― Okey ¡Vamos a jugar! ―corrió hasta las puertas del jardín. La señora kwon le gritó desde la entrada que se comportara.

YoungBae iba a ir junto con él cuándo la pequeña mano del menor tomó la suya―. Hyung ¿A qué se refiere con que es tu omega? ¿Qué significa?

El mayor se encogió de hombros y le sonrió―. Cosas de adultos, creo, no importa, anda, vamos a jugar. Yongie es bastante agradable ―tomó al pequeño omega de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el jardín.

…

― Mama ―la señora Lee volteó a ver a su pequeño hijo mientras amamantaba a su hermana menor, Hana―. ¿A qué se refieren cuando dicen que un omega es de un alfa? ―la mirada de la mujer se suavizó mientras acomodaba a su hija para darle palmadas en la espalda.

― ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? ―señaló el lugar vacío a un lado de ella para que se sentara.

― Hoy en la fiesta conocí a JiYong, es amigo de YoungBae, pero dijo que algún día él iba a ser su omega ―miró con inocencia a su madre―. ¿Qué significa eso?

― Mmm, bueno, aun eres muy joven para entenderlo pero… ―arrulló a Hana contra su pecho―, a todos los omegas nos llegar un momento especial en algún punto de nuestra vida, ese momento especial significa que por fin podremos engendrar vida en nuestro interior ―SeungRi miró a su hermana en brazos de su madre―. A ese momento especial se le llama celo, y significa que un alfa va a venir a reclamarnos.

― ¿A reclamarnos?

― Así es ―se levantó para poner a Hana en su cuna―. Ellos vienen por nosotros porque nos ha escogido entre miles, por eso siempre debemos estarles agradecidos.

― ¿Cómo nos escogen? ―miró sus manos.

― Bueno, ellos nos eligen para compartir su vida con nosotros hasta la muerte. Pero nosotros también los escogemos, de alguna manera. Cuando un alfa viene a reclamarnos nosotros podemos detectar su aroma, es así como sabemos que es el indicado… nosotros lo escogemos porque su aroma es fuerte y nos atrae ―la mujer volvió a sentarse a un lado de SeungRi―. Y cuando el momento llega, cuando nos marcan, nos dan un regalo que nos permite tener bebé ―presionó su dedo contra el vientre del niño―, aquí, aquí es donde nuestro alfa nos da su regalo ―los ojos de SeungRi se iluminaron.

― Yo también quiero tener un alfa como JiYong, espero que el celo llegue pronto y así pueda ser reclamado por uno. Quiero tener bebés.

― SeungRi, tú ya tienes un alfa ―los ojos del omega se iluminaron.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Quién? ―la mujer solo se rio observando la emoción de su hijo―. ¿Lo conozco?

― En su momento lo sabrás.

…

― ¿Hyung? ―SeungRi miró con ojos tristes a YoungBae―. ¿Hyung? ¡HYUNG!

― ¡¿Qué quieres?! ―el menor se quedó congelado ante el grito, al notar su error Bae relajo su postura y le acarició el cabello―. ¿Qué pasa?

― Hyung… ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Ya no quieres que sea tu amigo?

― No es eso Ri… es solo que…

― ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué a veces me tratas tan mal? ¿Estoy haciendo algo que te haga enojar? ―YoungBae negó con la cabeza.

― No… es solo que… mi padre dice que no debo juntarme tanto con omegas… ―YoungBae desvió la mirada al piso―. Suele regañarme si me ve contigo o con JiYong… más ahora con JiYong.

― ¿Por qué? Él es tu mejor amigo ―se le acercó más y recargó su cabeza contra su hombro, restregando suavemente su mejilla contra la tela de su camisa.

― No lo entenderías SeungRi… mejor vamos a jugar, anda ―SeungRi sonrió enorme y asintió.

― Pronto cumpliré nueve años, mis padres están muy emocionados… ¿Vendrás a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

― Supongo…

― ¡Promete que vendrás! ―enredó a YoungBae en un abrazo, enterrado su cara en su pecho.

― ¡SeungRi! ―su padre llegó y lo separó con fuerza del alfa―. Compórtate, no quiero que estés molestando a YoungBae con tus tonterías –SeungRi soltó un quejido ante el dolor que sintió en su brazo por el agarre de su padre, así que YoungBae rápidamente le ayudo a zafarse del agarre, empujándolo detrás de él.

― Esta bien señor fue mi culpa por no ponerle un límite. No volverá a ocurrir –sintió como SeungRi apretaba su mano y él le correspondió el gesto tratando de tranquilizarlo.

…

― ¿Por qué no pudo ir a jugar con los demás? ―Hana dejó de jugar con su juego de té para ver a su hermano discutiendo con su padre―. ¡Quiero ir a jugar con ellos!

― ¿Hasta cuándo vas a enseñarle su lugar a este niño? ―el señor Lee miró enojado a su omega quien solo agacho la cabeza.

― Mamá, quiero salir a jugar con mis amigos.

― Los omegas se deben quedar en casa.

― ¡¡Yo no me quiero quedar aquí!! ¡¡No quiero ser un omega si no puedo jugar con mis amigos!!

― ¡No! ―la señora Lee tomó a su hijo, levantándolo del suelo y sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos cuando notó que su esposo perdía la paciencia y levantaba la mano para pegarle―. Yo le explicare, no te preocupes.

El alfa les miró enojado y salió de la sala―. Mamá ―lloró el niño cuando su padre se alejó lo suficiente―. Quiero ir con mis amigos.

― SeungRi, necesitas aprender a comportarte ―lo sentó en el sillón y le comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas―. No puedes ir a jugar con esos niños, ellos son alfas, y un omega no puede estar con los alfas.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque somos diferentes cariño ―SeungRi le miró aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Por más que buscaba el no veía ninguna diferencia entre ellos. Todos tenían la misma edad, todos tenían dos piernas y dos brazos―. Algún día lo vas a entender, por ahora compórtate y no hagas enojar a tu padre ¿Esta bien? ―ambos desviaron su mirada a Hana, quien les llevaba a ambos una pequeña taza.

― Esta bien oppa, yo jugare contigo ―la niña le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba con sus pequeños brazos―. Así papá no te regañara porque también soy un omega ¿Verdad Má? ―la mujer asintió contenta. SeungRi miró la taza y después la ventana que daba a la calle. No era justo.

Odiaba ser un omega.

…

― SeungRi ―JiYong se sentó a un lado de SeungRi detrás de los arbustos, el menor llevaba escondido ahí buen rato y se apuró en limpiarse las lágrimas―. ¿Qué pasa?

― Nada ―bajó la cabeza enterrando su dedo en el pasto y en la tierra húmeda.

― Anda dime ¿Qué pasa? ―le empujó con el hombro suavemente.

― JiYong hyung… ¿Por qué los alfas son tan crueles? ―JiYong torció los labios y se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

― ¿Sabes? Yo tengo mucho tiempo haciéndome la misma pregunta ―estiró las piernas―. Ellos se la pasan diciendo que nosotros somos inútiles y que no servimos para otra cosa que tener hijos y cog… para nada mas ―JiYong le sonrió, contrario a SeungRi, él ya tenía catorce años y sabia cuan cruel era el mundo para ellos. Para los omegas―. ¿Pero porque preguntas eso?

― Porque… hoy escuche que el señor Yoon mató a su esposa, una omega, la mató a golpes porque dio a luz a un beta… y luego mamá dijo que él iba a morir por haber hecho eso… ―tomó un puño de pasto.

― SeungRi… mira… ―chasqueó la lengua sin saber que contestarle ¿Cómo le explicabas a un niño que debían someterse a otros?―. Las cosas han sido así desde hacía mucho… no quiero decir que esté bien o que esté de acuerdo, quiero cambiar este mundo, de alguna manera, a mi manera…

― ¿YoungBae hyung también va a ser así de cruel? ―JiYong se mordió el labio, esa misma mañana había discutido con él por haberlo llamado inútil―. Hoy me ignoro por completo y empezó a decir que no sabía porque los omegas éramos siempre tan molestos, después me grito diciendo que no quería estar cerca de mí… ―comenzó a llorar y el castaño le rodeó con sus brazos.

― Él no es así, te lo juro… es solo que… todos son educados igual SeungRi, les lavan el cerebro para que sean así ―dejó al niño llorar en su hombro hasta que se tranquilizó por completo―. Te juro que no todos son iguales… tal vez tu tengas la suerte de encontrar un buen alfa ―sonrió y se quedaron sentados tranquilamente, después de un rato SeungRi le vio sacar un pastillero de la bolsa de su pantalón.

― Eso es… ¿un inhibidor?

― ¿Sabes lo que son? ―el niño asintió―. Son una maravilla, te evitan tantos problemas.

― ¿Ya te reclamo algún alfa?  ―JiYong negó con una sonrisa.

― No hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno para Kwon JiYong ¿Tú no has tenido tu celo aun? ―SeungRi negó apenado―. Bueno, aun eres pequeño, conozco otro omega que tuvo su celo hasta los trece, no te preocupes, ya llegara.

…

― ¡SeungRi! ¡Presta atención! ―los demás alumnos en el salón de clases aguantaron las risas ante los gritos de la maestra Sandara, una omega bajita y de cabello castaño―. Todos, repitan: un omega es dócil.

― Un omega es dócil ―repitieron los omegas en el salón de clases.

― Un omega es obediente.

― Un omega es obediente ―SeungRi miró su libreta.

― Un omega es discreto.

― Un omega es discreto ―tomó un lápiz y comenzó a escribir “ _Un omega es dócil. Un omega es obediente. Un omega es discreto. PERO SOLO CON SU ALFA_ ”

― SeungRi ¿Estas prestando atención? ―la profesora golpeó la pizarra para llamar la atención.

― Si profesora ―levantó la mirada. Le aburrían tanto esas clases, eran como las clases de etiqueta que recibía en casa, siempre diciéndole como debía comportarse.

― Bien, repitan todo una vez más. Algunos de ustedes ya empezaron con su etapa reproductiva, a los demás no les falta mucho para que inicien, así que tiene que estar preparados para cuando su alfa venga por ustedes. Estas son las bases que todos los omegas debemos seguir para poder brindarle estabilidad a nuestras futuras familias.

― Profesora ―una niña al fondo del salón levanto la mano―. ¿Por qué preparados? ¿Un alfa puede reclamarnos a nuestra edad?

― Su alfa ira por ustedes cuando los elija, por supuesto que a su edad puede marcarlos, mas eso no significa que se puedan casar, tendrán que esperar, como mínimo, a los quince para poder ser tomados por completo.

― Maestra ¿Y qué pasa si nunca tenemos nuestro celo? ―el salón se quedó en silencio y la profesora se le quedo viendo al niño que había hablado.

― No pensemos en cosas tan tristes. Todos ustedes empezaran pronto su etapa reproductiva y en un futuro tendrán una familia, estoy segura ―le acarició la cabeza a uno de los alumnos y se giró para volver al frente del salón―. Repitan una vez más. Un omega es dócil…

…

SeungRi sacó la charola del horno y miró contento como el biscocho había quedado perfectamente esponjado. Su madre tenía tiempo enseñándoles a él y su hermana todas las recetas que sabía.

― Oppa, decorémoslo con fresas ―Hana corrió al refrigerador sacando una caja de fresas frescas.

― Sí, sí. Pero primero hay que dejar que se enfrié ―puso el molde sobre una rejilla y se quitó los guantes de cocina―. ¿Cómo va el jarabe? ―la menor fue a la estufa y meneo el contenido de una cacerola.

― Perfecto, creo que ya está.

― Con cuidado niños ―la señora Lee revisaba que nada les pasara a sus pequeños mientras aprendían las labores de la cocina―, es la primera vez que hacen algo en el horno, no se apresuren.

― Mama… ¿Qué pasa con los omegas que no son fértiles? ―la mujer se puso recta de golpe mirando horrorizada a su hijo quien se lavaba las manos en el fregadero.

― ¿P-por qué preguntas eso SeungRi?

― Hoy un niño en clase le pregunto a la maestra que pasaba si nunca teníamos nuestro celo, pero ella no le quiso contestar ―Hana apagó la estufa y ambos hermanos fueron a sentarse junto a su madre en el desayunador.

― Dios… son muy jóvenes para preguntar eso…

― ¿Por qué mama? ―Hana le miró curiosa, ella al igual que su hermano era un omega y a pesar de que no entendía muy bien que significaba, le daba curiosidad el tema.

― Porque cuando un omega es infértil… es rechazado… se les destierra por no ser útiles en nuestro único propósito de vida, un error de la naturaleza… ―la mujer se llevó una mano al pecho acongojada―. Cambiemos de tema niños, ustedes no necesitan saber de esto, mejor vamos a preparar la crema para el biscocho.

SeungRi se le quedo viendo a su madre y se llevó las manos al vientre. Ser infértil significaba que nunca iba a poder tener bebés, que nunca iba a poder ser reclamado por un alfa, o sea que iba a estar solo por siempre.

Saber que eras infértil debía ser horrible. Debía ser más horrible que ser un omega.

…

SeungRi se rio con fuerza cuando JongHoon, su compañero de clase beta, le contó las bromas que habían estado diciendo en su clase de laboratorio ese día, algo acerca de las entrañas de un pescado en la mesa y el cabello de una alfa embarrado de ellas. De repente un grito les hizo ponerse de pie de golpe. Venia de la cocina.

Ambos corrieron hasta la habitación encontrándose a Hana sujetándose de la barra, SeungRi corrió a su lado ayudándole a sostenerse―. Hana ¿Qué pasa?

― Oppa… me duele, me quema… oppa, por favor haz algo ―Hana se abrazaba a su misma, ahora en el piso, mientras chillaba.

― Esta en celo ―miró a JongHoon confundido―. Hay que darle un inhibidor o el dolor no se le quitara ―la niña se retorció de repente con la respiración agitada―. Yo la llevare a su habitación, tú busca a tu madre.

SeungRi asintió y esperó a que el otro tomara en brazos a su hermana y corrió a buscar a su madre. La encontró en el jardín regando las rosas―. ¡Mamá! ¡Hana! ¡Hana entro en celo!

Su madre dejo caer la manguera y corrió junto con SeungRi al segundo piso pero antes de llegar a la habitación en donde estaba Hana entró a la suya y tomó un pastillero de uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche.

SeungRi y JongHoon se quedaron observando como la niña comenzaba a tranquilizarse después de tomarse la pastilla. El omega no pudo evitar llevarse las manos al vientre y su amigo notó inmediatamente el gesto, cuando Ri se dio cuenta trató de disimularlo.

― No has tenido tu celo aun ¿Verdad? ―SeungRi agachó la cabeza y negó avergonzado―, está bien SeungRi… aun eres joven, no tiene nada de malo.

― Tengo miedo… ―ambos salieron de la habitación―. Tengo trece años, mi celo se está atrasando demasiado… ¿Qué si soy un infértil?

― No digas esas cosas, eres joven, no tienes de que preocuparte ―tomó su mano―. Todo va a estar bien.

― No, no va a estar bien ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es que mi hermana menor haya tenido su celo antes que yo? ―JongHoon lo detuvo e hizo que se girara para abrazarlo―. Ya sé que es lo que les hacen a los infértiles ―trató de contener las lágrimas―, prefiero que me maten a que me manden a ese lugar ―el más alto le acarició la espalda buscando tranquilizarlo.

― Hay omegas que entran en celo hasta que están frente a su destinado, tal vez tú seas así. No te preocupes ―SeungRi alzo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos―. Y aun si no fuera así yo no permitiría que te llevaran a ningún lugar. No es justo que les hagan esto a ustedes.

SeungRi sonrió triste y abrazó con más fuerza a JongHoon―. ¿Por qué no todos pueden ser como ustedes? Los betas siempre son tan buenos.

…

― No lo quiero en mi casa ―SeungRi tuvo que sostener con más fuerza el vaso que llevaba en su mano mientras sentía como le temblaban las piernas―. No quiero a un maldito infértil en mi casa.

― Querido, no digas esas cosas, SeungRi no es un infértil, ya lo dijo el médico, es un ovulador ―cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras recargaba la espalda contra la pared, el tono nervioso de su madre hizo que tuviera ganas de llorar. Lo que tanto temía comenzaba a hacerse realidad, sus padres estaban discutiendo porque su cuerpo no estaba funcionando.

― ¡Ovulador o no a mí no me importa! Si no tiene su celo no sirve, es un inútil ¿Así crees que alguna familia va a aceptarlo? ―su padre tenía razón. Si la gente se enteraba iban a comenzar a rechazarlo, sus amigos se iban a burlar de él y la gente lo iba a mirar con asco y enojo.

― ¡SeungRi no es un estéril! ¡Mi hijo no es un inútil! ―jamás había escuchado a su madre gritarle a su padre y el sonido de un golpe le hizo salir corriendo inmediatamente. Poco le importo dejar caer el vaso de vidrio al piso, no le importo que le descubrieran escuchando. Solo quería desaparecer para siempre.

…

Su hermana había sido reclamada por un alfa pero sus padres le habían dicho que tenían que esperar hasta la mayoría de edad para poder casarse. Su hermana había sido reclamada por un alfa y el seguía ahí, con dieciocho años y aun sin tener su celo.

Cada día era más difícil. Su familia le había ocultado a todo el mundo que no había tenido su celo aun, así no correría riesgo fuera de casa, pero su padre cada día lo trataba peor, y sentía que poco a poco su madre y su hermana cambiaban su forma de tratarlo también. Sabía que llegaría el día en el que su existencia desaparecería y lo desterraran a los prostíbulos, porque esa era la única utilidad que un omega infértil podía tener.

Tenía tanto miedo de que ese momento llegara que mantenía un cúter debajo de su almohada. Prefería morir a tener que ir a ese lugar. Un omega lubricaba y dilataba únicamente cuando entraba en etapa reproductiva, no quería saber el horror que aquellos que eran desterrados vivían, de solo imaginarlo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

― ¿Oppa? ―Hana asomó la cabeza por la puerta―. Mamá quiere que bajes, hay visitas ―abrió por completo la puerta para poder entrar―. ¿Pasa algo?

SeungRi negó―. No. nada ¿Quién llego? ―cambió de inmediato el tema. Su hermana siempre se preocupaba por él y se lo agradecía profundamente, pero en esos momentos solo le hacía sentir peor.

― Los señores Dong y sus hijos ―SeungRi se levantó de la cama de un salto.

― ¿YoungBae? ―Hana le miró confundida―. ¿YoungBae hyung volvió al país? ―la castaña asintió.

― Oppa, creo que si te digo que están aquí es obvio que ya volvió ―hizo una expresión de aburrimiento levantando las manos y después de hecho a reír―. Vamos, antes de que papá se enoje.

Los hermanos Lee bajaron corriendo las escaleras pero se controlaron antes de entrar a la sala y se acomodaron las ropas y el cabello, aun así, en cuanto SeungRi miró a su hyung después de tantos años no pudo evitar emocionarse y lanzarse sobre el para abrazarlo como cuando era un niño―. ¡YoungBae hyung! Estoy tan feliz de ver… ―sin embargo esta vez no fueron sus padres quienes lo separaron, sino el mismo YoungBae le sujetó con fuerza de los brazos y lo separó de golpe de él.

― Odio que los omegas sean tan encimosos ―SeungRi le miró confundido pero se alejó dos pasos. Ahora que lo veía bien, YoungBae había cambiado bastante, para empezar ahora era castaño, un tono de castaño claro, y se notaba fácilmente su masa muscular a través de la camisa que vestía. Pero lo que más había cambiado eran sus ojos. En nada se parecían a los ojos del niño con el que solía jugar y que le cuidaba tanto. Ese ya no era su hyung, ese era un alfa más. Uno de esos que eran crueles, lo podía sentir.

― SeungRi, ven aquí ―su madre señaló el espacio vacío a su lado, a su otro lado estaba sentada su hermana―. Ha paso mucho tiempo YoungBae ¿Cómo te fue en Inglaterra?

El alfa se encogió de hombros―. Bien, supongo… ―tomó asiento en un sillón de una sola plaza mirando la habitación―. Veo que la ciudad no es lo único que ha cambiado.

― Bueno, Corea es bastante diferente a Inglaterra y en realidad la ciudad cambio mucho en un par de años.

― Bueno, hablemos de lo importante ―los dos jefes de familia entraron a la sala en donde todos estaban reunidos. Con su llegada la habitación había quedado en silencio―. SeungRi ―el nombrado alzo la mirada cuando su padre le llamo―. En cuanto cumplas los dieciocho te casaras.

― ¿P-perdón…? Yo… yo no puedo casarme, no he…

― Tú ya tienes un alfa ―lo interrumpió su madre y SeungRi no pudo evitar recordar la charla que habían tenido cuando aún era un niño, aquella en la que le había tratado de explicar por primera vez como funcionaba su mundo en realidad―. Te dije que sabrías quien era tu alfa cuando el momento llegara ¿No? bueno, el momento llego, te casaras con el hijo menor de los Dong ―el omega miró a su madre y después a su padre, y por ultimo miró a YoungBae, quien parecía importarle poco el tema.

― Tu matrimonio con YoungBae se planeó desde que naciste ―su padre continuó mientras el señor Dong asentía, ambas madres se miraron emocionadas.

  ― P-pero padre, yo no puedo… yo no puedo casarme ―bajó la cabeza sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, sentía vergüenza y miedo, pero no podía permitir algo así―. Yo… yo no he tenido mi celo ―lo había dicho en voz baja pero fue suficiente para que todos en la sala lo escucharan. Podía sentir la mirada furiosa de su padre sobre él.

― ¿Quieren que me case… con un estéril? ―la forma despectiva en que YoungBae soltó sus palabras le provocó un nudo en la garganta―. ¿Es enserio? ¿Con un estéril? ―se levantó furioso del sillón―. Debe ser una broma.

― Cállate y siéntate ―la voz del padre de YoungBae resonó en la sala― ¿Es eso verdad? ―soltó haciendo al otro hombre suspirar de forma cansada.

― Si, SeungRi no ha tenido su celo, a pesar de que el medico asegura que es un ovulador no ha comenzado su etapa reproductiva.

― Es un estéril ―volvió a repetir YoungBae―, en ese caso prefiero casarme con JiYong, tiene un carácter difícil, pero nada que no se pueda controlar, o mejor me regreso a Inglaterra.

― Te dije que cierres la boca ―tanto SeungRi como Hana temblaron ligeramente, jamás habían visto a dos alfas discutir; el ambiente estaba pesado y ambos se miraban como si quisieran matarse―. Prefiero verte casado con un estéril a verte con esa burla de omega ―SeungRi se sintió incómodo, nunca nadie, además de su padre, se había referido a él como “estéril” pero ahora que todos lo veían así no sabía cómo comportarse.

― No pienso casarme con un estéril…

― ¡Mi hijo no es un estéril! ―la voz de la señora Lee resonó en la habitación―, mi hijo no es un estéril, yo no pude haber dado a luz a un omega defectuoso ―SeungRi miró a su madre sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejó salir un sollozo que hizo que la habitación quedara en silencio nuevamente.

Se levantó y salió corriendo de la sala. HyunBae, quien había estado en silencio todo el rato dejó salir una risa burlona. Hana miró ofendida a todos en el lugar y salió tras su hermano sin decir nada.

― Sinceramente ―la señora Dong interrumpió el silencio―, no creo que SeungRi sea un estéril, algo debe estar impidiendo su celo…

― ¿Y se puede saber cómo sabes eso? ―soltó el señor Dong irritado.

― Solo soy una omega más, por eso lo sé, un omega estéril no puede ser ovulador.

― Es un maldito estéril ―repitió YoungBae―, no pienso casarme con un estéril ―chasqueó la lengua molesto―. Pude haberme quedado en Inglaterra, ahí había buenos omegas para cargar mis hijos.

La señora Lee miró el pasillo por donde sus dos hijos se habían ido, tuvo el impulso de ir con ellos y abrazar a su hijo mayor, pero su deber era estar a un lado de su alfa.

…

SeungRi se limpió las lágrimas furioso. Odiaba ser un omega, odiaba ser tan sensible y que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor le afectara tanto, pero odiaba más ser una vergüenza para su madre. Le dolía la forma en la que lo había dicho, la forma en que lo había llamado defectuoso. Prácticamente lo había rechazado.

― ¿Oppa? ―Hana golpeó suavemente la puerta―. Oppa ¿Puedo entrar? ―el omega moqueó y se limpió de nuevo las mejillas para después levantarse de la cama y dejar entrar a su hermana, quien cerró la puerta con seguro de nuevo al pasar―. SeungRi oppa… mamá no lo dijo enserio, fue la presión…

― Claro que lo dijo enserio ―se dejó caer en la cama―. Soy una vergüenza, un inútil. Y para colmo me quieren casar con un alfa horrible.

― Creí que estabas emocionado porque YoungBae oppa había vuelto ―Hana se sentó a su lado.

― Por dios Hana ¿Ya viste cómo es? Es un alfa altanero y grosero. Es un alfa cruel, de esos que te golpean cuando están molestos, que matan porque creen que eres inútil y no te puedes defender, así como todos los demás alfas ―soltó el aire en un sollozo medio ahogado―. No quiero casarme Hana, no quiero casarme con un alfa que no es para mí, además ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a casar si no le puedo dar hijos? ¿Si no me puede marcar?

― Sabes que hay otras formas de marcarnos ―la menor se sonrojó furiosamente, era vergonzoso hablar de esas cosas con su hermano mayor.

― Pero la que importa es la otra… dios, no quiero, prefiero morir ―Hana no supo que hacer, odiaba ver a su hermano mayor así. No tenía ni idea si debía decirle algo o si solo debía quedarse en silencio mientras le veía llorar. Al final, solo se hecho a su lado y se abrazaron con fuerza.

…

Habían pasado dos días desde la reunión que se había dado en casa de los Lee, no se había tocado el tema de la boda desde entonces, por lo menos no con YoungBae o SeungRi. Sus familias habían estado hablando de cuál era la mejor decisión, y al parecer ese día iban a decidir todo.

Ambas familias se habían reunido en casa de los Dong, los hijos de ambas familias se habían quedado en la sala mientras sus padres hablaban en privado en una habitación aparte.

Los hermanos Lee habían estado hablando tranquilamente hasta que habían sentido la mirada molesta de los dos alfas indicándoles que se callaran y ellos obedecieron. Ambos habían sido educados para obedecer las órdenes de un alfa, antes probablemente SeungRi les hubiese ignorado y habría continuado platicando como si nada, pero ahora no estaba seguro de cómo debía comportarse ante los dos alfas, que estaban ahí con ellos ya que probablemente se iba a casar con uno de ellos.

― Oppa, voy al jardín... necesito algo de… aire ―SeungRi miró confundido a su hermana, quien se levantó repentinamente sonrojada.

― Ah, si… ―aun así la menor no esperó su respuesta y avanzo con pasos rápidos, y en cuanto salió de la sala los dos hermanos soltaron una risa burlona.

― Todos los omegas son iguales ―murmuró con burla HyunBae―. Ellos mismos se buscan los ataques, soltando feromonas apenas se encuentran con uno de nosotros. Esta olía bastante bien.

― Ugh, no hyung, demasiado amargo para mi gusto ―SeungRi les miró sin entender ¿Su hermana había entrado en celo? Daba gracias que sus sentidos no podían detectar las feromonas de los alfas, su orgullo no podría haberlo soportado. Cuando YoungBae se dio cuenta de que no comprendía del todo lo que había pasado le miró con burla―. Claro, eso es algo que los infértiles no pueden entender.

Se enderezó ofendido sosteniéndole la mirada molesto―. Debe ser horrible entrar en celo por ustedes.

― No te preocupes, eso nunca pasara, a todo esto ¿Ya decidiste a que prostíbulo te vas a meter? Digo, los estériles como tú no tienen otro trataba… ―HyunBae le golpeó el hombro para que dejara de hablar cuando notó que el omega había comenzado a temblar y su mirada se había llenado de pánico. YoungBae suspiró hastiado y se quedó mirando al menor, quien se había encogido sobre sí mismo, como si buscara esconderse.

― Ya se tardaron ―HyunBae trató de relajar el ambiente.

― Que se tarden todo lo que quieran, no pienso casarme con el ―ambos hermanos vieron como el omega salía de la sala.

― Hombre, no seas tan malo, es el mismo chiquillo que cuidabas tanto de bebé ―el mayor siguió la silueta de SeungRi hasta que desapareció por las puertas del jardín.

― Bah, es solo un omega más, y para variar uno inútil ―se estiró en el sillón―, si quieres que alguien lo trate bien ahí te lo dejo, yo no lo quiero… ―HyunBae hizo una expresión de incomodidad―. Ves, tu tampoco lo quieres, no sé porque papa se empeña tanto en emparentar con los Lee, en todo caso está la hermana, pero esa si te la quedas tú, de verdad no me gusto su olor.

― Como si no supieras que se pudren en dinero, papá solo quiere ponerle las manos a la fortuna, y para tu información la hermana ya fue pedida.

― Creo que debería darme prisa y huir del país, no creo que pueda salvarme fácil de esta.

― Si pensabas huir ahora es demasiado tarde ―la señora Dong le reprendió mientras todos entraban a la sala―, y aun así te abríamos encontrado.

― ¿Entonces? ―el mayor de los hermanos tomó la palabra―. ¿Tengo nuevo cuñado?

― ¿Dónde están SeungRi y Hana? ―el señor Lee los busco con la mirada―. Ellos tienen que estar presentes.

― Aquí padre ―los dos hermanos llegaron por el pasillo y fueron a sentarse en donde estaban en un principio.

― Bien, ahora que todos están aquí ―ambas madres fueron a donde sus hijos y se sentaron junto a ellos―. YoungBae, entrando el año te casaras con SeungRi ―soltó el señor Dong.

― ¡No me…! ―YoungBae estuvo a punto de levantarse pero su madre se lo impidió.

― Déjame terminar. Te casaras con el entrando el año, pero si para antes de los diecinueve SeungRi no ha tenido su celo podrás devolverlo.

― ¿O sea que tengo que desperdiciar un año de mi vida? ―se cruzó de brazos―. Maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso ―soltó sarcásticamente.

― SeungRi ―el nombrado alzó la cabeza mirando a su padre―. Más te vale comportarte ―asintió, comprendía perfectamente las palabras detrás de eso, si YoungBae lo regresaba quedaba por su cuenta.

…

Ese era probablemente el cumpleaños más triste de su vida. Todos sus amigos habían ido y le habían felicitado, su familia estaba con él, pero simplemente no podía estar tranquilo. Iban a anunciar su boda en cualquier momento.

JongHoon había estado con él en todo momento, era al único al que le tenía suficiente confianza como para contarle todo lo que había pasado, por supuesto el beta no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, y mucho menos después de que le conto las cosas que su futuro esposo le había dicho. Dong YoungBae se había ganado por completo el odio de Choi JongHoon, cualquiera que tratara de esa forma a su mejor amigo se ganaba su odio inmediatamente.

― SeungRi, ven aquí querido ―su madre le llamó para que fueran al centro del jardín, en donde toda la gente pudiese verlos sin problema. Sabía que el momento había llegado. Le sonrió a JongHoon antes de darle el vaso en el que había estado bebiendo.

― Le pido atención a los presentes ―se sorprendió cuando el señor Dong tomó la palabra―, primero que nada, quiero felicitar al hijo mayor de la familia Lee, quien hoy a cumplido la mayoría de edad ―tuvo que fingir una sonrisa cuando sus amigos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir como locos, las demás personas simplemente aplaudieron―. Y como su mayoría de edad indica, puede al fin ser reclamado por un alfa ―la gente comenzó a murmurar sorprendida haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

― Señor Lee ―SeungRi se sorprendió cuando fue YoungBae quien continúo con el discurso―. Vengo a proclamar mi derecho y obligación de reclamar a mi omega ―por un momento le pareció que todo era real, que YoungBae de verdad había ido a reclamarlo como suyo. Pero no, ambos estaban siendo obligados a casarse.

Varios de sus amigos omegas se habían acercado para felicitarle y decirle lo emocionados que estaban, el simplemente rio y trató de actuar normal, avergonzado incluso y la gente le creyó. Su padre dio unas palabras que en realidad no escuchó, simple se había mantenido sonriendo con la mirada fija en el pasto, volvió en su cuando YoungBae le tomó de la cintura de una forma casi posesiva, clavándole los dedos y haciéndole aguantarse una mueca de dolor.

― Pobre de ti si me haces quedar en vergüenza de ahora en adelante ―le susurró al oído y SeungRi tragó saliva despacio―. No tengo porque ser condescendiente contigo, pueden obligarme a casarme contigo, pero no a sentir aprecio por un pobre infértil ―no le contestó nada, simplemente le miró a los ojos con esa sonrisa fingida que llevaba en la cara todo el día y asintió, regresando la mirada a la gente que celebraba su compromiso.


	2. Claveles rojos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**Claveles Rojos**

SeungRi veía como hombres entraban y salían llevando y acomodando los muebles de la villa que se iba a convertir en su nuevo hogar. Apenas empezaron a preparar las fiestas de año nuevo, les llevaron varios catálogos de diferentes inmobiliarias para que escogieran un lugar donde vivir. Habían visitado casas y departamentos hasta que YoungBae se decidió por ese lugar.

Se sentó en el sillón aun cubierto con plástico mientras miraba el lugar. La villa estaba en Huam, en el barrio de Yongsan, cosa que le sorprendía mucho, pues era un barrio rara vez frecuentado por las familias ricas como los Lee y los Dong, aunque no iba a negar que la villa era bonita, quizás un poco grande para ellos dos. El pensamiento hizo que se removiera incomodo en el sillón. Sabía que era para disimular; una pareja recién casada lo primero que buscaba era llenar su casa de hijos, entre más mejor, esa era la ideología de un alfa.

Se mordió los labios nerviosamente. La boda era en un par de días y el aun no podía dejar de lado la sensación de que estaba cometiendo un error de muerte; y recientemente le había asaltado el pensamiento de qué iba a pasar si YoungBae encontraba a su omega, a su verdadero omega. Ese que estaba destinado para él, que debía darle hijo y estar con él hasta su muerte.

― Bien, ya estás aquí –alzó la vista para encontrarse con YoungBae, quien recién llegaba. Venia vestido en un traje Burberry en color gris y se aflojaba la corbata azul índigo con un movimiento de su mano.

― Si… ya terminaron de acomodar casi todo –tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, pero siempre le daba la impresión de que lo único que su futuro esposo quería hacer era abandonar el lugar donde él estuviera tan rápido como fuese posible.

 ― Eso espero, no tengo mucho tiempo y solo vine a revisar que hayan llegado todos los muebles –recorrió con la mirada el área que iba a ser la sala.

― Disculpe, terminamos de instalar la cocina y queremos saber si es de su agrado –uno de los empleados les llamó y SeungRi se sintió avergonzado porque era obvio que hasta el notaba cuan tensa era la relación que llevaba con el alfa.

― Voy enseguida –se levantó del sillón y el plástico rechino con el movimiento. Bueno, definitivamente lo que más le gustaba de la villa era la cocina, era grande y tenía un gran refrigerador y un horno enorme empotrado debajo de la hornilla. Los muebles estaban pintados de verde y las paredes blancas proyectaban un ambiente agradable gracias a la luz que entraba por las ventanas–. Hicieron un trabajo increíble, gracias. Creo que sería buena idea poner el comedor en aquella esquina –apuntó a un área completamente vacía.

― Mi madre dijo que eras bueno cocinando –no se dio cuenta del momento en que YoungBae se había parado a un lado de él.

― Mi madre nos enseñó a cocinar desde niños… supongo que sí es buena es por la practica –miró como acomodaban el comedor de madera obscura en el lugar que había dicho.

― Espero que así sea, sería el colmo que fueras un inútil hasta para mantener un hogar –se tragó el reclamo que quería salir de su boca y fue a la sala de nuevo pero YoungBae pasó de él para ir a las habitaciones y simplemente lo siguió. No había empleados cerca así que era momento adecuado para poder aclarar todas las dudas que tenía–. Hum… ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo? –miró la cama tamaño King size que aún no había sido arreglada, simplemente era el colchón y los muebles.

― Obviamente aquí, no creas que escogí una cama tan grande solo porque si –apoyó las manos en el colchón haciendo fuerza, como probando la resistencia de esta–. Si mi madre llegase a enterarse que estamos durmiendo en cuartos separados se lo dirá a mi padre, y no dejara de molestarme hasta que durmamos como pareja.

― Ya veo –fue hasta la ventana y se dio un momento para admirar–. YoungBae… –dijo en tono bajo, buscando la forma adecuada de referirse a él.

― ¿Qué quieres? Solo dilo y no estés dando rodeos –le miró fastidiado y SeungRi no sabía si sostenerle la mirada o desviarla. Optó por lo primero. Lo que tenía que decir era importante.

― ¿Voy a poder terminar la preparatoria?

― ¿Eh?

― Si… las inscripciones son a final de mes, aunque empezamos hasta marzo… –apretó los puños a los costados sintiéndose más nervioso, podía sentir como si el otro quisiera que desaparecerlo con la mirada.

― Sales a las cuatro ¿Verdad? –asintió–. Y entras a las ocho –volvió a asentir–. ¿En qué momento piensas ocuparte de la casa? –se cruzó de brazos, apoyando su peso en una pierna–, no creo que sea una buena idea…

― ¡Por favor! –el ceño fruncido del mayor le hizo saber que se había equivocado al alzar el tono de voz–. Es que… solo me falta este semestre para graduarme… solo sería por ese tiempo, te juro que no voy a descuidar nada de mis labores –se mordió los labios.

― No –se dio la vuelta y SeungRi sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda así que corrió para sujetarle del brazo.

― Por favor –Bae le miró y tuvo miedo por un momento, pero no le soltó, si iba a pegarle lo iba a aguantar–, de verdad, deverdaddeverdaddeverdad quiero terminar la preparatoria, solo sería un semestre, por favor.

― No. Los omegas solo se deben preocupar por quedarse en casa y tener hijos. Eso debería ser lo que te debería preocupar. En eso deberías estar concentrándote, en dejar de ser un estéril –no quería que se diera cuenta de que en verdad le herían sus palabras, así que le sostuvo la mirada y apretó el agarre.

― Por favor… YoungBae, por favor –sus ojos se humedecieron.

El alfa relajó el semblante y suspiró cansado aun mirándolo fijamente–. ¿Dejaras de hacer berrinches si te digo que sí? –el muchacho asintió rápidamente y le soltó del brazo limpiándose la humedad de los ojos con un movimiento–. Está bien, inscríbete a la preparatoria. Después de todo no quiero estar casado con un ignorante aunque vaya a ser solo por un año –los ojos de SeungRi se iluminaron y lo abrazó con fuerza.

― Gracias, te prometo que no voy a descuidar la casa, y todos los días te preparare comida deliciosa.

Lo apartó con fuerza de el–. Ya te dije que no me gusta que seas tan ensimoso. Ve a ver que terminen de acomodar todo, yo tengo que volver a la oficina ya –comenzó a acomodarse la corbata

― Si, enseguida.

― Ah, y no se te olvide que hoy vamos a ir a la casa de mis padres para firmar el acuerdo prenupcial –SeungRi asintió aun sin poder salir de su alegría.

* * *

 

El elevador se abrió y YoungBae avanzó por el pasillo siendo recibido por algunos trabajadores, quienes hicieron una ligera reverencia. El respondió el gesto de forma educada y un ligero asentimiento de cabeza mientras atravesaba el pasillo que dividía los cubículos de canceles traslucidos y cristal, directo a su oficina al fondo, que se encontraba a obscuras.

― Señor –HyunAh, su asistente, le recibió dándole unos documentos y sosteniendo su tableta en su otra mano. Si bien la beta estaba un poco loca no podía negar que era eficiente en su trabajo y mientras mantuviera su agenda en orden y a los curiosos a raya, no tenía problema en trabajar con ella y su hiperactividad–. La reunión de las cuatro se adelantó a las dos como había pedido.

― Bien, tengo que irme antes hoy para llegar a tiempo a casa de mis padres –abrió la puerta de su oficina y lo primero que le recibió fue su escritorio lleno de cajas de regalo.

― Y está eso también –la rubia trató de aguantarse la risa.

― Aish ¿Por qué los trajeron aquí? –la miró fijamente y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

― No tenían otra dirección a donde enviarlos, no ha dicho dónde va a vivir.

― Ni lo diré. Llévatelos, o manda a alguien que los lleve mi auto –tomó el control remoto que siempre tenía a un lado de la computadora y las persianas se abrieron dejando que la luz entrara por los ventanales.  La oficina estaba decorada en un estilo minimalista, todo en blanco y negro, mesas y escritorio de cristal ahumado, las únicas dos paredes que no eran de cristal estaban decoradas con pinturas de la misma corriente artística, pero de colores vivos y fuertes.

― Si señor ¡Ah! Y llamo el señor Choi para felicitarlo por su matrimonio, dijo que después se pondría en contacto con usted más tarde.

― ¿Qué Choi?

― Choi SeungHyun, señor –la mujer revisó la tableta que llevaba en las manos–, la reunión empieza en cinco minutos, debería darse prisa, con permiso –la rubia salió después de hacer una ligera reverencia, a través de los cristales pudo ver como se sentaba en su escritorio y comenzaba a teclear en la computadora.

Se sentó en su silla y hojeó aburrido el plan de reunión que HyunAh le había dado. Resultados de asesorías, de proyectos, necesidades por resolver; todo eso era aburrido. Y pensar que en ese momento podría estar en Inglaterra encargándose de levantar la empresa allá, pero no. “Necesito que tu hermano y tú se encarguen de las acciones. Estoy viejo y necesito un descanso” Eso es lo que su padre le había dicho antes de ordenar que regresara a Corea, aunque lo más correcto hubiese sido decir “Necesito que te cases con el infértil de los Lee para quedarnos con sus acciones.”

Chasqueó la lengua levantándose de su silla–. Buena suerte señor –HyunAh sonrió enorme mientras hacía un gesto con sus dedos despidiéndose de él al pasar a un lado del escritorio de una de sus compañeras, con la que estaba hablando; no entendió a qué se refería hasta que vio quien estaba esperando el elevador.

― Buenas tardes YoungBae –el castaño miró hacia arriba soltando un suspiro–. Huy perdón, buenas tardes señor macho alfa.

― Muy gracioso JiYong –se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras seguían esperando por que el elevador llegara.

― ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda? –JiYong se cepilló con los dedos el cabello negro.

― Tu también con eso –las puertas se abrieron y ellos se apresuraron a entrar.

― Normalmente cuando un alfa encuentra a su omega lo presume por todos lados, por eso lo decía, no te ves muy emocionado que digamos –JiYong se cruzó de brazos jugando con uno de sus anillos.

― No todos se ponen idiotas al estar frente a un omega.

― Sabes que no eres el más adecuado para decir eso –el menor abandonó primero el elevador.

― Los omegas deben aprender cuando cerrar la boca –le sujetó con fuerza del brazo deteniéndolo pero Ji se soltó con violencia.

― ¿De verdad quieres hacer una escena aquí? ¿En dónde todos pueden ver? Por favor YoungBae –frunció el ceño–, pero si es así, bien, sabes que no te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a ningún otro idiota que se quiera pasar de listo.

― Como si un alfa pudiese fijarse en un omega que se quiere hacer pasar por un alfa –paso de él hasta la sala de juntas.

YoungBae se tomó un momento para tranquilizarse. JiYong tenía ese don para sacarlo de sus casillas en poco tiempo y lo odiaba por eso; a veces se le hacía difícil recordar el tiempo en que podían llevarse bien, incluso cuando entraron a su etapa reproductiva. Eran como agua y aceite, no podían estar en la misma habitación por mucho tiempo, en el mejor de los casos se terminaban insultando ligeramente el uno al otro como hacia un momento, y el peor escenario vivido había sido de JiYong lanzándole un puñetazo, y no había avanzado a más porque habían sujetado al alfa para detenerlo antes de que pudiese regresarle el golpe, nadie había visto a YoungBae pelear pero no tenías que pensártelo mucho para darte cuenta de que un omega con la estructura de JiYong no podría soportar a un alfa como YoungBae.

Cuando se sintió sereno entró a la sala de juntas y comenzaron con la reunión. Para él no importaba si era de rutina o no, las reuniones siempre eran aburridas, era ver a alfas y betas de menor rango diciendo si las cosas iban bien o si iban mal, y las cosas siempre iban bien, para eso les pagaban, entonces no le hallaba sentido a todo eso.

Recorrió la sala con la mirada, como en casi todos lados los puestos más altos estaban ocupados por alfas, exceptuando a JiYong, claro, que de alguna manera había logrado estar entre ellos aun a pesar de que todos habían estado en contra―. Volviendo al tema por el que estamos aquí –el omega alzo la voz llamando la atención de todos–. Tenemos que decidir qué rumbo van a tomar las nuevas plantas en Inglaterra y en Sudáfrica.

― Supongo que por ahora nos concentraremos en conseguir más clientes –Jin giró suavemente su silla de lado a lado con la vista fija en el techo despreocupadamente.

― YoungBae, tu estuviste en Inglaterra ¿Cómo está el mercado por halla? –SeungHwan le miró tomando la botella de agua que descansaba en la mesa.

― En palabras sencillas, se matan unos a otros –golpeteó la mesa con su pluma–, en cambio en Sudáfrica es más fácil, hay empresas pero muchas comienzan igual que nosotros…

― Aun así no hay que confiarnos –JiYong apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa–, veamos cómo nos va en el primer trimestre y después tomaremos una decisión.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a levantarse de sus sillas y Bae pensó que por fin iba a ser libre hasta que SeungHwan volvió a hablar–. A todo esto, deberíamos hacer algo para YoungBae que está próximo a casarse –el castaño quiso golpearse contra la mesa cuando todos asintieron, a excepción de JiYong, quien salió de inmediato de la sala, aunque nadie le dio importancia.

― Una digna despedida de soltero –HongJun se apoyó contra una de las paredes–. Hay un buen lugar, discreto y agradable, tienen unos omegas preciosos.

― Hyung ¿Qué dice el tuyo de eso? –Jin le miro burlón y HongJun se encogió de hombros.

― Nada. Ella sabe que debe quedarse callada... la boda va a ser este fin de semana ¿Cierto?

― Si hyung. No me lo recuerdes, mi madre está hecha una loca con todo esto –YoungBae volvió a dejarse caer en la silla al darse cuenta de que el tema iba para largo.

SeugHwan se rio con fuerza–. Definitivamente todos los omegas son iguales. Da igual si sus crías con alfas, omegas o betas, se emocionan por igual. Aún recuerdo la expresión de mi difunta madre al decirle que había encontrado a mi destinado.

― ¿Destinado? –YoungBae le miró incrédulo–. Hyung, no sabía que creías en esas cosas.

― Veinte años con un omega que me ha dado cuatro hijos, pronto cinco, YoungBae-ah, creo que decirle eso es lo menos que puedo hacer.

― Por favor –HongJun se echó a reír–. Esas cosas de los destinados, el amor y no sé qué tantas cosas son inventos de los betas y los omegas para justificar sus actos –miró fijamente al menor en la sala–. Tienes que ser firme con ellos o creerán que pueden perderte el respeto.

― Aaah, siento que me quieren dar consejos matrimoniales –se levantó de la silla–. Me voy, ustedes decidan que quieran hacer, a mí me da igual.

― Tiene que ser un día antes de tu boda –alcanzó a escuchar a Jin antes de salir de la sala de juntas. El pasillo ya estaba vacío y eso le hizo mirar su reloj. Soltó un insulto al aire y corrió al elevador. Apenas tenía el tiempo necesario para llegar a casa de sus padres.

* * *

El abogado de ambas familias tenía todo preparado para la firma del contrato prenupcial. La familia Lee ya había llegado, los alfas se habían encerrado con el abogado mientras los omegas se habían quedado en la sala tomando café y pastitas, las dos matriarcas hablaban emocionadas con SeungRi, quien trataba junto con Hanna de lucir igual de felices que ellas.

Los dos hermanos estaban agradecidos con ambas madres por tratar de hacer más ameno el ambiente para que lo que iba a ocurrir en unos momentos más fuera más fácil de conllevar. SeungRi dejó su taza en la mesa y miró discretamente a su madre; su relación había cambiado mucho desde la primera reunión que habían tenido con los Dong, seguía siendo su madre y la amaba incondicionalmente, pero tristemente el ya no estaba tan seguro del de ella. Alzó la vista y se levantó del sillón cuando YoungBae llegó acomodándose el cuello de la camisa.

― YoungBae, ya era hora –la señora Dong se levantó y fue con SeungRi hasta la puerta del despacho en donde estaban los alfas. Golpeó la puerta dos veces antes de asomarse–. Llegó YoungBae.

― Haz pasar a ambos –la voz del señor Dong resonó desde adentro y la futura pareja entró. Inmediatamente, y de forma educada, el padre de YoungBae le ofreció un cómodo sillón a SeungRi para que tomara asiento frente al escritorio en donde se hallaban los papeles ya notariados.

― Les voy a pedir a ambos que lean atentamente el contrato. Si hay algún punto en el que no estén de acuerdo o tengan dudas por favor, díganmelo y podremos solucionarlo –el abogado era un hombre entrado en años, y mantuvo una expresión seria mientras les hablaba. SeungRi había alzado la mirada para ver a su padre quien le advirtió silenciosamente que no dijera nada, probablemente él ya había leído antes el contrato, así que no le quedaba más opción que aceptarlo.

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio escuchándose únicamente el sonido de las hojas al cambiar de página en el contrato. De repente el sonido de las hojas siendo arrugadas perturbo la aparente paz, el omega de inmediato se giró a ver al otro para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando–. ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! –YoungBae soltó furioso mirando a su padre–. ¡El trato había sido que iba a estar casado UN año! ¡Aquí dice que estaré casado con él dos!

SeungRi tembló. YoungBae estaba furioso, podía sentirlo hasta en la piel, y no sabía si era por su supuesta naturaleza o si fuese otra cosa que el parecía ser el único al que le afectaba su actitud, los demás ahí le miraban como si fuera un simple chiquillo haciendo una rabieta.

― Uno o dos años ¿Qué importancia tiene YoungBae? –el tono tranquilo de su padre pareció enfurecerlo más haciendo que arrojara las hojas al escritorio con fuerza.

― No voy a firmar una mierda. Búsquense otro idiota que quiera hacer esto –el menor miró a los otros dos sin saber qué hacer. El señor Dong soltó un suspiro.

― ¿Pueden darme un momento con mi hijo? –SeungRi miró a su padre quien le sujeto del brazo para que se levantara, y ambos salieron dejando la habitación.

― ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué YoungBae estaba gritando? –la señora Dong se encontraba de pie mirando a ambos confundida.

― El plazo para que SeungRi entre en celo será de dos años.

― Sabia que no iba a tomarlo bien –SeungRi miró confundido a la mujer

― Usted… ¿Sabia de eso?

La mujer asintió con un movimiento rápidamente–. Solo espero que no tengamos problemas con esos dos solos ¿Debería llamar a HyunBae para que ayude a tranquilizarlo? –tomó el teléfono de casa apretándolo entre sus manos nerviosa.

― ¿Pelean mucho? –Hana miró a la mujer queriendo tranquilizarla.

― Si, ambos tienen un carácter muy fuerte –volvió a sentarse sin soltar el teléfono–, aunque a veces me da la impresión de que YoungBae se desquita con su padre… perdón –desvió la mirada avergonzada–, estoy diciendo cosas sin importancia –se escuchó como algo se rompía en el interior del despacho causando que se quedaran mirando la puerta–. Voy a llamar a HyunBae –comenzó a marcar y esperaba a que diera el tono de espera cuando la puerta se abrió y el señor Dong se asomó.

― Ya pueden pasar a firmar –SeungRi entró y lo primero que sintió sobre él fue la mirada llena de odio de YoungBae sobre él. Quiso salir huyendo en ese momento ¿Por qué fijaba su ira en él sí a él también lo estaban obligando?

Se sentó en el sillón que había estado ocupando antes y miró una última vez a su padre, quien asintió indicándole que firmara, su mano tembló cuando tomó la pluma pero firmó el papel sin problemas y con una gracia características de su raza, justo a un lado de la firma de YoungBae

― Pues bien, esto era lo que faltaba para que se pudiese llevar acabo la boda –el abogado cerró el folder en donde estaba el contrato–. Pues… supongo que les deseo mucha felicidad en su matrimonio –YoungBae rodó los ojos hastiado.

― Le pido que nada de lo que paso aquí salga de estas paredes –el señor Lee se despidió con un apretón de manos del abogado.

― La discreción es parte de mi oficio, no se preocupe.

SeungRi miró de reojo a YoungBae, quien se había quedado callado mirando un punto fijo en la pared y después miró hacia los otros dos alfas que seguían despidiéndose del abogado. Soltó un suspiro silencioso y esperó hasta que pudo irse a casa.

* * *

 

La boda era en dos días y el sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Su madre no había hecho otra cosa más que recordarle que debía tener todo listo para ese día; y de verdad, tenía que morderse la lengua para no gritarle que ya todo estaba listo para el teatro que habían organizado. Porque no había otra forma de llamarle a todo lo que estaban haciendo.

HyunAh golpeó el vidrio para llamar su atención y después comenzó a agitar las manos de un lado a otro por encima de su cabeza. Volvió a golpear el cristal, esta vez ayudándose de sus anillos y él lo único que hizo fue tomar el control remoto para bajar las cortinas y dejar de mirarla, eso por lo menos ayudaría un poco.

― “¡Señor! ¡Deje de ignorarme! ¡Atienda sus llamadas! ¡Firme los documentos que le lleve en la mañana! ¡DEJE DE IGNORARME!” –echó la cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose una y otra vez contra el acolchado de la silla. No podía matar a su asistente, no era fácil encontrar asistentes eficientes. Aunque tampoco era imposible–. “¡SEÑOR!”

― HyunAh –llamó por el intercomunicador del que habían estado saliendo los gritos–. Solo cinco minutos más, la cabeza me está matando.

― Nada de cinco minutos más –entró la beta con una botella de agua y una caja de pastillas, las cuales dejó frente a el–. Compórtese como un adulto. Tómese una y deme los documentos –tomó la taza roja que estaba a un lado de la computadora–. Con dolor de cabeza y tomando café. Tiene que estar en buenas condiciones para su boda.

― No empieces tú también –se llevó una capsula a la boca y se la tragó con el agua–. Ya tengo suficiente con mi familia.

― Este bien, no tocare el tema. Solo cumpla sus obligaciones que soy yo quien se lleva los regaños –hizo un puchero que solo logró que el otro rodara los ojos–. Ahora firme los documentos –estiró la mano para recibir el folder después de que YoungBae deslizo la pluma por la hoja–. Bien. El señor Choi volvió a llamar, dice que su celular tuvo un accidente –hizo comillas con su mano libre–, y que solo puede llamar aquí porque perdió su número de contacto, que le conteste.

― Ese hombre… está bien ¿Qué más tengo pendiente?

― Confirmar si va a asistir a la ceremonia en el museo nacional, y es todo, su agenda está libre hasta pasada su boda –el castaño asintió tecleando la contraseña de su computadora.

― Confirma mi asistencia…

― Señor, si no es mucha indiscreción de mi parte ¿No va a tener luna de miel?

― Mucha indiscreción, vuelve a tu lugar.

― Si, con permiso.

Alzó la vista de la pantalla para ver como salía de la oficina. Definitivamente no podía matarla, HyunAh sabía cuándo debía callarse y cuando debía hablar, aun con su carácter. Abrió su correo para encontrarse con las felicitaciones que algunos clientes le habían enviado, o de personas que confirmaban su asistencia a la sencilla e íntima recepción que iba a haber en honor de su matrimonio.

― Señor… ―soltó un suspiro cuando el intercomunicador volvió a sonar.

― ¿Qué pasa ahora?

― El señor JiYong quiere hablar con usted…

Frunció el ceño confundido–. Dile que pase –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta se abrió dejando ver al pelinegro en su camisa Alexander McQueen roja y pantalones negros–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

JiYong se sentó frente al escritorio y mostro lo que llevaba en la mano–. Sinceramente no creí que estaría en la lista de invitados –dejó la invitación por encima del escritorio–. Con SeungRi…

― Si, con SeungRi –JiYong suspiró y YoungBae se acomodó en su silla esperando por lo que sea que iba a decirle.

― Es un buen chico, más te vale tratarlo bien, porque en definitiva él no se merece tener que soportar que seas un hijo de puta.

― No sabía que eras cercano a él…

― No tanto como quisiera –cruzó una pierna sobre la otra–. Hay veces que tenemos que hacer sacrificios para poder lograr lo que queremos.

― ¿Te consideras un mártir? –sonrió burlón–, yo creo que eres un idiota, pero bueno, cada quien ve las cosas como quiere.

― ¿Soy un idiota por querer cambiar lo que está mal? –JiYong frunció el ceño.

― Eres un idiota porque quieres ser algo que no eres. Los omegas solo sirven para tres cosas: dar hijos, atender la casa y dar placer, nada más –le miró fijamente a los ojos–. Te has convertido en la burla de la sociedad al querer ocupar puestos que no le corresponden a un omega, y aún más al rechazar a tu alfa.

― ¿Mi alfa? ¡Ah! ¿Choi? –soltó una risa–. El jamás podría ser mi alfa –YoungBae le miró interrogante–, jamás estaría con alguien que me ve como un trofeo. Soy mucha cosa para él.

El castaño asintió despacio mientras se movía de lado a lado en su silla–. Bueno, si eso es lo que crees está bien, eres tú el que se está mintiendo. Como sea, espero que al final esta visita sea para confirmar tu asistencia.

― Claro que iré pero no por gusto –se levantó la silla acomodándose la camisa–, adiós macho alfa –salió haciendo un gesto con la mano y YoungBae no pudo evitar sonreír. Tal vez todo ese teatro de la boda le iba a traer algo de diversión.

* * *

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que habían instalado en su cuarto. Un saco blanco de solapas y decorados en negro haciendo juego con su corbata de moño y pantalones igualmente negros. Su cabello se hallaba estilizado hacia atrás, dándole algo de volumen a los lados y dejando su cara despejada, contrario a como solía usarlo todos los días.

Era una persona muy segura de su apariencia, sabía que no solo era bonito, sino hermoso, pero ese día se sentía tan pequeño, tan poca cosa. Desvió la mirada para ver a JongHoon, vestido en un traje azul obscuro y corbata roja, quien le devolvía la mirada sentado en la cama–. ¿Cómo me veo?

― Triste –no pudo interpretar la mirada que su amigo le dedicaba, podía ver la tristeza pero no estaba seguro si lo otro era lastima o enojo–, pero también muy hermoso. Me hubiese gustado verte así, pero más feliz.

― No estas ayudando mucho –volvió a verse en el espejo–. Yo también habría querido que fuera de otra manera, pero no puedo hacer más…

― SeungRi…

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Y si escapamos? ―JongHoon se levantó de un salto y SeungRi solo lo miró asustado.

― ¿Qué? Estas jugando ¿Verdad? –retrocedió un paso–, no puedo hacer eso ¿A dónde iríamos para empezar?

― A donde sea, piénsalo, podemos irnos a Gangwon, es muy grande, podemos trabajar en una granja o algo así. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y con eso podríamos vivir un tiempo sin problemas –SeungRi miró preocupado a su amigo mientras este caminaba de un lado a otro–. En un área rural… si…

― Jong… ¿Te sientes bien? Sabes que eso es imposible, yo no puedo viajar y lo sabes –JongHoon rodó los ojos.

― Tomamos el auto de mi padre y cuando nos alejemos lo suficiente pedimos aventón o algo. Podemos hacerte pasar por un beta.

― Lo dices tan seguro que parece que pudiera funcionar –el pelinegro miró el piso–. ¿Y qué tendría que llevar?

― Solo algo de ropa, lo más importante, para no llamar la atención –no pudieron evitar sonreírse el uno al otro, la adrenalina recorriéndoles el cuerpo, justo como cuando eran niños y planeaban alguna travesura, o cuando se escapaban para ir a algún lugar que les tenían prohibido.

― Oye ¿Pero no será raro que nos vayamos en traje? –SeungRi tomó la poca ropa que aun había ahí. Todas sus cosas ya habían sido llevadas a la villa en donde iba a vivir con YoungBae, así que no había mucho que llevar con él.

― Oye, estamos improvisando, imagínalo, como los hermanos Caradura… o puedes cambiarte en el baño de abajo y te sales por la ventana ¿Qué tal? ¿No soy un genio? –SeungRi se rio con fuerza y lo empujó ligeramente con el hombro, JongHoon lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo apachurró con fuerza, pero se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta. Se miraron paniqueados y se soltaron para que SeungRi pudiera abrir la puerta, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando se encontró con la señora Dong, bellamente arreglada y vestida en un vestido azul cielo.

― Señora ¿Debo bajar ya? ¿No es muy temprano? –la omega negó suavemente con la cabeza y miró amablemente a JongHoon.

― ¿Puedes dejarme un momento a solas con SeungRi por favor? –ambos se miraron y el castaño asintió antes de dejar la habitación–. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás listo? –bajó la mirada y asintió–. Quería hablar contigo antes de que todo comenzara –tomó su mano suavemente y fueron a sentarse a la cama–. Ahora serás mi hijo también, por eso quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites. Sé que mi YoungBae tiene un carácter fuerte por eso te ruego que tengas paciencia con el –SeungRi se mordió incomodo los labios sin saber que contestarle.

― Yo… yo no sé nada de cómo debo comportarme… es decir… usted entiende –enrojeció repentinamente y la mujer rio suavemente–. No soy capaz de darle un nieto…

― Cariño –la señora Dong le acarició suavemente el cabello y SeungRi no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, hacía mucho que nadie lo tocaba de esa manera y odiaba admitir que lo había necesitado demasiado–, no apresures las cosas, la naturaleza es sabia y sabrá cuando es el momento –SeungRi la miro confundido–, por ahora trata de adaptarte a tu nueva vida. Y de nueva cuenta, te ruego que tengas paciencia con YoungBae, te aseguro que en el fondo no es tan malo –le sonrió cálidamente pero su sonrisa se borró cuando desvió la mirada–, pero si lo que quieres es irte, puedes hacerlo ahora, yo no diré nada –SeungRi entre abrió los labios en una expresión de pánico y sorpresa–, estas en todo tu derecho de hacer eso, decidir qué es lo mejor para ti. Nadie tiene derecho a criticarte.

El pelinegro iba a contestar cuando de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe entrando por ella su madre, quien iba vestida con un elegante vestido morado–. SeungRi ¿Ya estás listo? La gente está empezando a llegar, YoungBae ya está allá abajo.

― Si madre, estoy listo –se levantó de la cama junto a la señora Dong.

― Ya te lo dije SeungRi, estás en tu derecho a decidir –le sonrió por última vez y salió de la habitación junto con su madre.

SeungRi se miró una vez más al espejo antes de dejarse caer en la cama mirando la mochila en la que había guardado las pocas cosas que aún tenía ahí.

* * *

YoungBae se mantenía ocupado hablando con algunos de los invitados. Las pláticas eran algo tediosas porque eran alfas que le decían como debía comportarse con su omega para que este no le desobedeciera, que le recordaban que él debía manejar la relación, que tenía que tener hijos pronto y un montón de cosas que lo tenían fastidiado.

Vio a HyunAh revisar que todo estuviera en orden y dirigía meseros a diestra y siniestra, a pesar de que era una invitada más no podía parar de comportarse como su asistente. Miró al otro lado del salón en donde JiYong estaba hablando con un grupo de betas mientras sostenía una copa de vino blanco. El repentino bullicio hizo que se girara para ver a SeungRi bajando las escaleras, lo recorrió con la mirada disimuladamente; de alguna manera era un consuelo que el omega con el que se iba a casar fuera hermoso, aunque todos los omegas eran preciosos por naturaleza no podía negar que SeungRi tenía algo que lo hacía destacar rápidamente de entre los demás.

Le miró sonreír nervioso mientras saludaba a la gente que se le acercaba; entrecerró los ojos curioso al ver como hablaba a susurros con ese amigo beta suyo al que se la pasaba pegado, parecían estar hablando de algo serio o que el beta estaba tratando de convencerlo de algo porque SeungRi negaba una y otra vez, tratando de mantener un perfil bajo–. Ve con él –miró a su madre.

― ¿Por qué?

― Se lo que te digo, ve con él –su madre le acomodó la corbata con cuidado–. Sé que estás enojado conmigo por esto, pero aunque no lo creas, quiero lo mejor para ti.

― ¿Quieres lo mejor para mi haciendo que me case con un omega infértil? ¿Que ni siquiera siente atracción por mí? –hizo un gesto de molestia–, vaya forma tienes de mostrar el amor por tus hijos –sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento al ver el dolor en los ojos de su madre.

― La vida da muchas vueltas Bae y las cosas nunca son como parecen –le apretó suavemente los brazos–, rezare mucho para que puedas ver esas cosas pronto. Ahora ve con él o la gente va a empezar a cuchichear, odias eso ¿No? –el castaño suspiró y asintió acercándose hasta la base de las escaleras, en donde SeungRi se había quedado hablando con JongHoon.

Se acomodó las mancuernillas y le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos tomándolo por sorpresa–. Tenemos que ir a saludar a los invitados, vamos –el omega asintió en silencio.

― Lo siento JongHoon… y muchas gracias ¿Aun serás mi testigo? –YoungBae miró al beta suspirar, como si se estuviera dando por vencido.

― Sí.

― Vamos –jaló de él suavemente para ir al jardín en donde la mayoría de los invitados se había reunido.

― ¡Por fin puedo conocerte! –SeungRi se detuvo de golpe cuando una rubia lo intercepto. Llevaba el cabello suelto en hondas por sus hombros y llevaba un entallado vestido negro con decorados dorados y turquesas.

― HyunAh…

― No estamos en horas laborales señor –le sacó la lengua y YoungBae frunció el ceño–. Como sea, yo soy Kim HyunAh, soy la asistente de su esposo, es un placer conocerlo al fin.

― Ah, Lee SeungRi, el placer es mío –ambos hicieron una ligera reverencia.

― Creí que se presentaría como Dong SeungRi, pero supongo que aún no se puede –rio cubriéndose los labios rojos con su mano–. Me encargare de que su esposo se porte bien en la oficina, si llega a necesitar algo, por favor no dude en pedírmelo.

 ― Gracias –sonrió sinceramente y se despidió de ella cuando YoungBae volvió a decirle que había gente a la que debían saludar, aunque en realidad era el hablando con la gente. Él se limitaba a sonreír y asentir a los saludos y felicitaciones, las parejas de aquellos alfas que venían con parejas se le acercaban con más afectividad y le daban algún abrazo o saludo más cercano, y tenía que admitir que estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo.

― ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando empiece la ceremonia? –se habían alejado un momento del bullicio en el interior de la casa sentados en el despacho.

― Solo tengo que firmar el acta de matrimonio ¿No? –aceptó la copa que YoungBae le ofrecía.

― Si –se apoyó en el escritorio sosteniendo su vaso de vodka mientras miraba por la ventana–. Al menos no hubo ceremonia religiosa, eso habría sido demasiado.

― Si… habría sido incómodo.

― ¿Qué pasa? –le vio sonrojarse suavemente antes de regresar su mirada a afuera–. No me digas que si querías boda en una iglesia –SeungRi negó con fuerza pero se sonrojo aún más.

― Al final. Cuando firmemos tendremos que… ¿Besarnos? –presionó con tanta fuerza la copa que creyó la iba a romper.

― Si ¿Por? –se terminó el vodka y dejó el vaso sobre la superficie de madera, al no obtener respuesta se giró a verlo viéndolo aún más rojo–. No me digas que nunca has besado a alguien –el menor negó avergonzado–. No puede ser.

― Los omegas no tenemos la libertad que ustedes tienen –aun sonrojado le miró enojado–, ustedes pueden ir por la vida disfrutando de muchas cosas –se tomó el resto del vino en la copa–. Hasta por un simple beso un omega puede ser repudiado, así que perdón por preocuparme por mi seguridad –dejó la copa vacía a un lado y se cruzó de brazos.

― Bueno, mira que no eres tan callado como te ves –se le acercó y le sujeto con una mano de las mejillas haciendo que jadeara de dolor–. Pero yo no voy a andar soportando estas escenitas, así que es mejor que vayas aprendiendo como hablarme –le soltó y de inmediato SeungRi se masajeó las mejillas adoloridas.

― ¿Están aquí? –JiYong se asomó por la puerta–. Llevo buscándolos un buen rato –entró como si nada cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

― ¿JiYong hyung? –SeungRi sonrió y se levantó de la silla en donde estaba. Tenía algunos años que no sabía nada de él, principalmente porque su familia había perdido contacto con los Kwon, pero se había enterado de algunas cosas que al principio no quiso creer porque se le hacían imposibles. Un omega terminando la universidad, un omega rechazando el ser reclamado por un alfa, un omega en un puesto de alto rango. JiYong era como un héroe entre su raza, pero también una especie de hereje.

 ― SeungRi, cuanto tiempo –se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondido.

― Tenia mucho tiempo que no te veía hyung –YoungBae chasqueó la lengua y salió sin decir nada.

― Aish, lo odio… ―susurró JiYong y después devolvió su atención a SeungRi–. ¿Te pegó?

― ¿Qué? No –bajó la mirada y sintió los dedos del mayor sostenerle de la barbilla para ver las marcas rojizas que aún se veían en sus mejillas.

― Dios, todavía ni se casan y ya te está tratando así, pero esto no se queda así –SeungRi le sujetó del brazo cuando JiYong se dispuso a salir del despacho para buscar al alfa.

― No, hyung, déjalo.

― ¿Cómo que lo deje? Si esto te hace ahora que va a hacer después –SeungRi sonrió enternecido al ver la reacción protectora del otro–. SeungRi, prométeme que jamás dejaras que te ponga un dedo encima.

― Lo prometo hyung –los ojos del menor brillaron–. Ven hyung, ven –lo llevó hasta donde había estado sentado y lo invito a hacerlo junto a el–. Hyung ¿Es verdad que estás trabajando? ¿Así como un alfa o un beta? –JiYong sonrió al ver la emoción en la cara del muchacho.

― Si… no ha sido fácil pero lo logre.

― Eso es genial ¿Cómo es? ¿Es interesante? –el mayor tuvo el impulso de revolverle el cabello pero se contuvo para no arruinarlo.

― Estresante, pero me gusta mucho.

― Increíble, debe ser genial poder hacer todo lo que tú haces ¿Cómo lo tomaron tus padres? –JiYong alzó la mirada al techo suspirando.

― Mamá no lo tomo muy bien, dijo que esas cosas no le correspondían a un omega y que debía preocuparme por casarme, y papá me apoyó por completo…

― Wow –SeungRi se inclinó más hacia él interesado en lo que le decía.

― Genial ¿Verdad? Claro que a mucha gente le parece mal, pero hay muchos otros que me apoyan, así que estoy muy bien.

― Yo solo voy a terminar la preparatoria, dudo que vaya a poder estudiar más allá de eso.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te casaste? –SeungRi asintió con un suspiro.

― YoungBae no quería que me volviera a inscribir para poder terminarla pero logre convencerlo, así que no creo que me deje entrar a la universidad o algo así –JiYong le miró sin saber que decir. En realidad, por una u otra razón, eran pocos los omegas que estudiaban una carrera, y muchos menos aquellos que la terminaban–. Pero eso es suficiente para mí.

― Ya es hora SeungRi –YoungBae entró de nuevo interrumpiendo la plática–. Ya llego el juez.

― Voy –ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación con JiYong siguiéndoles de cerca. La casa se hallaba sola ya que todos se habían reunido en el jardín en donde se firmaría el acta matrimonial.

SeungRi sintió de repente que los nervios que había tenido todo el día se incrementaban conforme se acercaba a la mesa en donde el juez terminaba de preparar los documentos. Miró a su alrededor y fijó su vista en Hanna y JongHoon; su hermana le sonreía tratando de darle apoyo, pero su amigo le veía preocupado, y él se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

― Vamos a comenzar –el hombre mantenía un porte serio y formal–. Buenas noches, soy el licenciado Jung SunDong, he venido a unir legalmente al señor Dong YoungBae con su omega el señor Lee SeungHyun. Antes de empezar ¿Alguien tiene o sabe de alguna razón por la que esta unión no se pueda llevar acabo? –SeungRi alcanzó a ver como JongHoon se mordía los labios y como Hanna miraba el piso. Sabía que querían decir la verdad, tal vez alguna excusa para que no se continuara con la boda, pero se detenían, porque era mejor eso a que el mundo se enterara que era un omega sin celo–. Ya que no hay objeciones procederemos con la firma del acta –tomó una pluma y la dejó sobre los papeles–. Señor Dong, pase a firmar por favor –SeungRi siguió con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos, quería voltear y ver la expresión de sus padres. Quería saber que estaban pensando, si estaban felices o satisfechos con lo que estaban haciendo–. Señor Lee, pase por favor –dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y miro el acta.

“ _Estas en tu derecho de decidir._ ” Las palabras de la señora Dong le dieron vueltas en la cabeza. Podía decir que no quería casarse, podía decir la verdad y librar a YoungBae y a él mismo de un matrimonio que no deseaba; podía irse con JongHoon lejos como habían dicho, incluso, tal vez recibir la ayuda de JiYong. Salvarse de la muerte o de los burdeles.

― ¿Ocurre algo? –alzó la cabeza para mirar al juez. Negó suavemente y presionó la pluma contra el papel y firmó. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta al ver ahí su nombre–. ¿Están listos los testigos?

El primero en pasar fue HyunBae quien firmó rápidamente–. Al fin tengo un cuñado –la gente que escuchó el comentario se rio y ellos trataron de seguirle la corriente como pudieron.

El siguiente en pasar fue JongHoon, quien de igual manera simplemente firmó pero no dijo nada, sencillamente volvió a su lugar en silencio.

La gente se comenzó a acercar más al ver que al fin el acta había sido llenada y firmada correctamente. La respiración de SeungRi se entrecortó, venia lo más difícil. Cuando YoungBae se giró para verlo tomo aire y también se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente–. Señor YoungBae, frente a usted tiene al señor SeungRi, mirándolo a los ojos… –YoungBae estiró sus manos para tomar las más pequeñas, justo como habían ensayado el día anterior–, ¿Promete usted protegerlo y cuidar de él, física y mentalmente en todo momento, en salud y enfermedad, en pobreza y riqueza, manteniendo un compromiso de sinceridad y fidelidad hasta que la muerte los separe?

― Lo juro –podía sentir las manos del menor temblar, así que las apretó con fuerza, diciéndole silenciosamente que se calmara. La gente que notó el gesto lo confundió fácilmente como una muestra de cariño o felicidad contenida.

― Señor SeungRi, frente a usted tiene al señor YoungBae, mirándolo a los ojos ¿Promete usted protegerlo y cuidar de él, física y mentalmente en todo momento, en salud y enfermedad, en pobreza y riqueza, manteniendo un compromiso de sinceridad y fidelidad hasta que la muerte los separe? –abrió su boca pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Agachó la cabeza y asintió con fuerza.

― Lo juro.

― Con el poder que me entrega el gobierno de la Republica de Corea los declaro esposos –el juez alzo ambas manos–. Presento oficialmente a los señores Dong –la gente comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza. SeungRi sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza haciéndolo sentir mareado; YoungBae al ver su reacción sonrió de medio lado y soltó sus manos para sujetarle la cintura con una de ellas, sosteniendo con la otra su barbilla. El menor cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, apretando con sus manos el saco del alfa, y después sintió los labios del otro rozarse con los suyos lentamente, se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer. Los odios le zumbaban y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda cuando los dedos de la mano que sostenían su cintura le apretaron un poco más fuerte.

YoungBae rio dentro de sí, el rostro de SeungRi estaba caliente por la vergüenza y su cuerpo se mantenía en un rictus por el pánico.

Se sorprendió a si mismo saboreándose los labios al cortar el beso para mirar con suficiencia al omega, quien le miraba sin saber que decir. Cortó el contacto visual cuando su familia los rodeo cuando comenzaron a tomar fotos. Y siguiendo con el acto mantuvo su brazo rodeando la cintura del menor de forma posesiva, mientras este se quedaba quieto, aun tratando de que el color rojo en su cara desapareciera.

* * *

Se dejó caer sentado en la gran cama mientras frotaba una toalla contra su cabello húmedo. Hacia dos horas que había pasado la media noche y aun no se metía en la cama. Miró la puerta que dirigía al baño de la habitación y después miró la cama ¿De qué lado se supone que el dormiría? YoungBae le había dicho que había escogido una cama enorme para que cada quien tuviera su lado y pudiese dormir a gusto sin molestar al otro, pero jamás le había dicho cuál era su espacio.

Se levantó y colgó la toalla en un perchero para que esta pudiese secarse. Se acercó a la puerta del baño. Aun podía escuchar que YoungBae se estaba bañando, así que decidió apagar las luces dejando encendida únicamente una de las lámparas de piso que había a cada lado de la cama, justo la que estaba a lado contrario del lado que había escogido para dormir.

Se metió debajo de las sabanas y cerró los ojos tratando de despejarse y poderse dormir rápidamente, pero su cuerpo se tensó cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abriéndose, el olor de jabón y el vapor del agua caliente llego hasta él. Escuchó como se abrían y cerraban cajones del enorme armario empotrado en la pared, después las luces se apagaron por completo y la habitación se quedó en silencio.

Los parpados le pesaban y cuando creyó que al fin iba a caer dormido sintió algo tibio tocándole por debajo de la camisa de su pijama. Se dio la vuelta asustado y fue empujado contra la cama, en la obscuridad pudo distinguir la silueta de YoungBae.

― ¿y-YoungBae?

― ¿Sabes? Se supone que es la noche de bodas –sus ojos se ampliaron y negó con la cabeza–. ¿Y sabes cuál es el trabajo de un omega infértil? –cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las manos al pecho, tensando el cuerpo.

― Por favor no –una mano se escabullo debajo de su camisa y él trató de alejarla–. No, YoungBae, por favor no –le escucho reír y abrió los ojos cuando sintió que se dejaba caer del otro lado de la cama.

― No estoy tan desesperado aun SeungRi. Pero estas advertido. Tienes deberes que cumplir y yo no seguiré esta mierda del matrimonio sin algo a cambio.

SeungRi vio cómo se giraba para darle la espalda. Hizo lo mismo y se dio la vuelta cubriéndose por completo con las sabanas.


	3. Aconitos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**Acónitos**

Seungri restregó su rostro contra la suave superficie de la almohada, entreabrió los ojos y empezó a parpadear lentamente, mirando la luz que se filtraba por las ligeras y semi traslucidas cortinas. Había olvidado cerrar las más gruesas en la noche. Tomó aire profundamente y se acurruco más en el calor de la cama; tenía frío.

Recorrió lo que pudo de la habitación, apenas asomando la cabeza de por debajo de las cobijas–. _Es verdad_ –pensó mientras empezaba a despertar más. Se había casado. Era su primer día como el esposo de Dong YoungBae; era el primer día en la vida de Dong SeungRi.

Se dio la vuelta despacio, tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de movimientos posibles. Miro fijamente la espalda del alfa al otro lado de la cama, seguía dormido. No puedo evitar recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, YoungBae prácticamente le había amenazado, le había advertido que era un alfa y tenía necesidades físicas. Se había casado, y de alguna manera era su deber, su responsabilidad hacerse cargo de ello.

Paso una de sus manos por encima de la camisa del pijama, justo en donde recordaba habían tocado las manos del mayor, cerró los ojos sintiendo cosquillas. Era extraño, nunca nadie lo había tocado, ni siquiera el mismo, y las sensaciones lo habían asustado porque jamás había experimentado algo como eso. Quiso huir, y agradecía enormemente que se hubiese detenido.

Escucho un gruñido y alzo la vista, viendo como YoungBae se daba la vuelta en la cama, quedando boca arriba–. ¿Qué hora es?

– No lo sé –volvió a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada.

– ¿Qué pasa? –le volteo a ver tallándose un ojo.

– Tengo frio –se removió frotándose contra las cobijas.

– Hay que subirle al termostato, aun hace frio –se levantó, sentándose en la cama–. Arriba, tenemos mucho que hacer.

– ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –se levantó, jalando las colchas y cobijándose con ellas.

– Cosas. Levántate –se levantó de la cama, empezando a quitarse el pijama. Seungri le miró fijamente, tenía la espalda marcada y sus brazos también estaban bien formados, suponía que a eso se referían cuando decían que eran alfas perfectos, esos por lo que los omegas se peleaban. Miro sus manos y después volvió a mirar a YoungBae, quien ya se había puesto los pantalones y tomaba una camisa de manga larga de color negro entre sus manos. Si llegaba a tener su celo ¿YoungBae se sentiría atraído por él? ¿Él se sentiría atraído por YoungBae?–. ¿Todavía no te levantas?

Le miro y parpadeo un par de veces, pero cuando reacciono salió de un salto de la cama y se apresuró en quitarse la ropa y poder ponerse algo cómodo, YoungBae negó suavemente con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Ri se alisto rápidamente y arreglo la cama tan rápido como pudo. Cuando termino, salió a la sala y escucho el timbre sonando. Youngbae se mantuvo sentado en el sillón, revisando algo en su teléfono, así que fue el a abrir la puerta.

– ¡Buenos días! –saludo alegre HyunAh, tomando por sorpresa a SeungRi.

– Buenos días –abrió por completo la puerta para dejarla entrar.

– Lamento venir tan temprano y más aun estando recién casados –la mujer se sonrojo ligeramente–, pero tenía que traer los regalos que todavía enviaron ayer a su oficina señor –mostro le enorme bolsa que llevaba en las manos y se la entregó al pelinegro–. Son pequeños regalos, o eso creo. Y eso es todo. No quiero quitarles sus bellos momentos de recién casados –se rio cuando YoungBae la miro mal y se inclinó para susurrarle a SeungRi–. No te trato mal ¿Verdad?

– ¿Eh?

– Si, ya sabes. En eso –inclino la cabeza tratando de darse a entender, pero el omega no logro hacerlo–. Espero tengan muchos hijos pronto –la miro y le sonrió amablemente.

– Gracias HyunAh-ssi, esperemos que así sea.

– Por favor no me llame de forma tan formal, sólo dígame HyunAh –le sonrió ampliamente sintiendo la mirada de su jefe.

– En ese caso, por favor no me llames de usted...

– HyunAh, si ya terminaste puedes retirarse. Volveré el lunes a la oficina –Youngbae se levantó del sillón señalando la puerta con su mano.

– ¡Aaah! Que malo es –hizo un puchero y luego miro a Seungri de nuevo con una sonrisa coqueta–. Pero bueno, es normal que quieran pasar tiempo solos –el menor inclinó la cabeza confundido, entendiendo al fin a lo que se refería después–. Bueno, con su permiso me retiró –hizo un gesto con la mano y después una pequeña reverencia y sin más salió de la casa.

Seungri abrió la bolsa que le había dejado viendo bolsas de regalo más pequeñas en el interior–. ¿Qué tanto te estaba diciendo? –el alfa le miro y el negó con la cabeza.

– Nada importante –cerró la bolsa de nuevo dejándola en el sillón para empezar a acomodar las cosas que venían en el interior.

– ¿Qué te dijo?

Suspiro–. Nos deseó que tuviésemos hijos pronto –se quedó viendo un sobre plateado que venía en sobre transparente, ignorando la risa burlona del otro. El sobre tenía el nombre de JiYong en una esquina y tenía curiosidad por saber que contenía.

– ¿Y qué le contestaste?

– Que esperaba que llegasen pronto –dejo el sobre sobre la mesa y siguió sacando el resto de las cosas–. ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras que contesté cuando me pregunten eso? –el castaño le miro confundido–. Quizás tú ya hallas dado alguna respuesta, no se...

– Sólo inventa algo, ya después me dices que es lo que has estado contando –rodeo la mesa de cristal que había en el centro de la sala–. Prepara una lista de las cosas que necesites para la cocina y también las cosas que vayas a necesitar para la escuela, y cuanto es lo de la inscripción. Vamos a salir a desayunar y después a comprar todo.

– Si... ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras de comer? ¿Algún platillo en especial o algo que no te guste? –se levantó para ir a la cocina y empezar a revisar que era lo que tenían, aunque en realidad las alacenas estaban vacías

– Nada en especial –le escucho decir desde la sala mientras él se aseguraba que el refrigerador estuviese a la temperatura correcta.

– Esta bien. Entre los regalos vi vajillas y vasos, así que no vamos a necesitar nada de eso. Sólo necesito algunas cacerolas y refractarios –YoungBae asintió y busco las llaves del auto–. Date prisa y ve por tu chamarra para poder irnos.

* * *

 

El supermercado estaba algo lejos, si quería hacer grandes compras debía decirle a Youngbae que lo llevará o tomar un taxi, pero afortunadamente había visto un CircleK a un par de cuadras de la villa, así que en caso de necesitar algo para la comida iba a poder solucionar todo pronto.

Se estiro para poder empezar a acomodar las cosas que habían comprado en la alacena. El refrigerador estaba lleno hasta el tope, todas las cosas para la cocina también las había guardado y YoungBae le había ayudado a guardar las cosas de la limpieza en el pequeño closet que había en el pequeño closet en el pasillo.

Empujo una bolsa de harina hasta la parte de atrás con la punta de los dedos y después empezó a meter todo lo demás. Le había prometido a YoungBae comida deliciosa por haberlo dejado inscribirse a la preparatoria y lo iba a cumplir, por ahora solo tenía que encargarse de la cena.

Sintió un golpe de nostalgia mientras cortaba papas para hacer gamjabokkeum. A esta hora estaría en la cocina con su madre y su hermana. Su hermana. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo en esos momentos ¿Le estaría ayudando a su madre a terminar de cortar todas las verduras? ¿O tal vez se estaba haciendo cargo de marinar la carne como a su padre le gustaba?

Tomó una cebolla y la cortó a la mitad. Si no se sacaba esas ideas de la cabeza se iba a poden a llorar, y lo último que quería era salir de la cocina con los ojos hinchados, tenía que mantener su postura ante el orgulloso alfa que ahora tenía por esposo.

– Seungri –dio un salto en su lugar y giró su cabeza para mirar a Youngbae.

– Me asustaste ¿Qué pasa? –tomó las latas de atún que tenía a un lado para empezar a tirar el agua.

– ¿Cuando tienes que ir a inscribirte? –revisó con la mirada los vegetales que había en la tabla de picar.

– La próxima semana ¿Por qué? –hecho el atún y la cebolla en un tazón.

– ¿A qué banco tengo que hacer el depósito?

– Pues... sólo tengo que descargar la ficha, se puede hacer en cualquier banco –empezó a mezclar todo–. Pero pudo ir yo al banco, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso....

– No considero seguro que ustedes se encarguen de cosas como esas.

– ¿Nosotros? –volteó a verlo mientras se retiraba de la cocina–. ¿A qué te refieres con nosotros?

– Tú sabes a que me refiero.

Seungri rodo los ojos y siguió concentrándose en hacer la comida, encendiendo la arrocera. Media hora después se encontraba poniendo la mesa en el comedor de cuatro plazas que estaba aún lado de la sala.

– Ya está lista la comida –YoungBae levanto la vista de su portátil antes de cerrarla y caminar hasta la mesa.

– No vuelvo a acostumbrar a ver tanta comida en la mesa –tomo su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa y SeungRi se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Por qué?

– Esto no es normal en Inglaterra, se come una o dos cosas en el plato –se sirvió gamjabokkeum y una croqueta de atún sobre el tazón de arroz, el omega dejo el vaso con agua a medio servir para verlo con los ojos brillando de curiosidad.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en Inglaterra? ¿Cuatro años? –dejo la jarra de agua a un lado, sentándose de tal manera que podía verlo de frente.

– Casi cinco –SeungRi se mordió los labios sin poder evitar emocionarse.

– ¿Cómo es Inglaterra?

– Fría –rodo los ojos mientras empezaba a comer.

– Si, pero como es la gente, y la ciudad –YoungBae suspiro.

– La gente es muy diferente, no sé, menos estirada, más libre –SeungRi dejo de comer cuando le escucho decir eso.

– ¿Libre? –miro la mesa–. ¿Cómo que más libre?

– No sé, son diferentes…

– Querías quedarte halla ¿Verdad? –siguió comiendo sintiendo que el otro comenzaba a irritarse por sus preguntas–. Si yo pudiese viajar creo que también me iría muy lejos. Dicen que la vida para los omegas es mucho más sencilla en otros países. Siempre me he preguntado si es verdad –pico el gamjabokkeum y se llevó un trozo de papa a la boca.

– Yo creo que es lo mismo. Por cierto, el próximo viernes hay un evento en el museo de arte contemporáneo, vas a acompañarme, para que te vayas alistando.

– ¿El viernes? –YoungBae asintió sin dejar de comer–. Mhm ¿Qué debería ponerme? ¿Es muy elegante?

– Algo, no tanto –dejo los palillos en la mesa cuando termino–. Bueno, es verdad que cocinas bien.

– Gracias. Tratare de que sea así siempre –sonrió contento. Ser alabado por un alfa siempre era una sensación agradable.

Youngbae no se levantó de la mesa hasta que él también hubo terminado y después volvió a hundirse en su trabajo mientras él recogía la mesa.

* * *

 

Se levantó estirándose y soltando un quejido. Tenía que preparar el desayuno. Abrió las cortinas escuchando el típico gruñido que producía Youngbae al despertar.

– Buenos días ¿Quieres jamón o tocino hoy?

– Jamón –YoungBae se rasco la cabeza dirigiéndose al baño aun medio dormido. Seungri por su parte se dio prisa para ir a la cocina.

Esa escena se había repetido toda la semana. Como si fuese su pequeño ritual de las mañanas. Se levantaba, preparaba el desayuno y se encargaba de las labores de la casa. Hasta ahora la vida de casado no le parecía tan mala. Prácticamente estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacía en casa de sus padres.

Le había costado un poco empezar a llamar así a su anterior hogar, pero con el paso de los días se fue haciendo más y más a la idea de que ya no iba a volver. Además, vivir con Youngbae no era tan malo como había pensado, él se iba al trabajo y volvía a la cinco, comían y después cenaban algo ligero. Se limitaban a respetar sus espacios y hablaban sólo lo necesario.

Sirvió el café y puso la taza frente a los huevos fritos y el pan tostado, el simplemente se sirvió un tazón de fruta y yogur con granola. No podía darse el lujo de comer tanto y empezar a subir de peso. Siempre se tenía que ver bien.

Inconsciente mente se llevó una mano al rostro, más específicamente a las bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Normalmente tendía a usar corrector, estaba acostumbrado a ocultar sus ojeras, pero no había forma de ocultarlas en la noche, cuando se lavaba la cara antes de irse a dormir.

"Menos mal que no puedes tener hijos. Con un cuerpo tan débil como el que tienes no habrías podido cargarlos"

Esas eran las palabras que Youngbae le había dicho hace seis noches. Nunca nadie había dicho algo malo de sus ojeras, bueno, la gente que lo había visto con la cara limpia. Su madre le había hecho un comentario alguna vez, y le había comprado un sinfín de cremas y había cambiado su dieta, y no recordaba si su padre lo había hecho también.

¿Y si en realidad todos pensaban lo mismo pero jamás le habían dicho nada?

Se puso recto de golpe cuando escucho a YoungBae salir de la habitación. Su saco de Bailmain en su brazo, vistiendo una camisa roja y unos jeans claros. Noto que llevaba un pañuelo y una cartera en su mano.

– ¿A qué hora piensas ir a inscribirte? –se sentó y primero le dio un trago a su café.

– A las doce, puede que un poco antes, hoy tengo que lavar la ropa –se concentró en un trozo de melón.

– Bien, tenemos que estar a las ocho en el museo –puso frente a él la cartera, sacando una tarjeta de color rojo–. Es una copia de mi tarjeta de crédito, no quiero que me estés pidiendo dinero, si necesitas algo, cómpralo, el límite es de un millón y algo si no mal recuerdo, no creo que puedas gastar más de eso en un día ¿Verdad? En la cartera hay algo de efectivo –extendió la tarjeta frente a el junto con la cartera y SeungRi la tomo sintiéndose nervioso, jamás había tenido tanto dinero en sus manos, aunque estuviese dentro de un simple plástico–. Y esto –le entrego el pañuelo blanco–, debes traerlo siempre contigo cuando salgas, no importa si solo es a la esquina. No debes salir sin el –el omega asintió tomando el pañuelo entre sus dedos.

– ¿Por qué?

– Tiene mi olor. La gente sospecharía de un omega casado que no tuviese el olor de su alfa –YoungBae comenzó a comer ignorando la expresión confundida de SeungRi.

– ¿Tu olor? –miro el pañuelo aun sin entender y se encogió de hombros, dejándolo a un lado–. ¿Hay algo que quieras que te tenga preparado para hoy?

– Solo revisa que mi camisa azul, la obscura, no este arrugada –se limpió los labios con una servilleta y se levantó poniéndose el saco–. Ah, vas y regresas en un taxi, no conoces el lugar aún –SeungRi hizo un puchero viendo cómo se ponía un abrigo encima.

– Tengo que aprenderme el camino de alguna manera.

– Hoy no será el día en que lo aprendas, solo haz lo que te estoy diciendo.

Asintió y le vio salir por la puerta. Justo en ese momento soltó el aire de forma pesada, siempre que se iba le daba esa sensación de que podía estar tranquilo de nuevo.

Empezó a recoger los platos y los fue a lavar para después limpiar la cocina. Después arreglo la habitación y dejo la ropa separada junto con la lavadora lista para que cuando regresara solo la pusiera a funcionar.

Miro la hora en su celular y se apresuró a cambiarse. Se bañaría antes de arreglarse para el evento en el museo.

Se puso un suéter y encima una chamarra junto con su gorro blanco. Cuando salió a la calle deseo haber traído un paraguas porque el cielo estaba nublado y probablemente llovería. Iba a cruzar la calle cuando choco con de frente con alguien.

– Oh dios, lo siento –se apresuró a ayudar a la joven que por el golpe se había caído al piso–. Lo siento, lo siento, por ir mirando el cielo.

– Esta bien –sonrió tímida limpiándose con unas palmaditas los pantalones–. Yo también iba algo distraída… oh, no te había visto por aquí, un placer –hizo una ligera reverencia.

– Soy nuevo, me acabo de mudar –respondió el gesto–. Mi nombre es Seungri.

– SeungHee, un placer… ¿Te casaste? –lo miro emocionada apuntando el anillo que se mostraba en su mano. Seungri miro su dedo y asintió–. Oh, genial ¿Puedo saber cuántos años tienes?

– ¿De cuántos me veo? –sonrió enorme elevando las cejas.

– Pues si estas casado debes tener la edad mínima… ¿dieciocho? –asintió–. Que bien ¿Puedo llamarte oppa? En este vecindario no hay mucha gente de mi edad, en realidad vienen muchas parejas que recién se casan, a lo mucho hay niños pequeños –la muchacha miro a su alrededor.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Catorce.

– ¡Que coincidencia! Mi hermana menor tiene quince –se escuchó el tono de su celular indicándole que tenía un mensaje “ _Ya voy para halla ^^ nos vemos en un rato más_ ” sonrió al ver el mensaje de JongHoon–. Lo siento, ya me tengo que ir.

– ¡Es verdad! Tengo que ir al K por algo que mamá me encargo, espero verte otra vez pronto Seungri oppa –se alejó despidiéndose con una mano y SeungRi no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se dirigía a la avenida. Era la primera vez que tenía un encuentro con un vecino, si se le podía llamar de esa manera, ni siquiera le había preguntado donde vivía.

Se acomodó el gorro cuando una corriente de aire frio soplo con fuerza al llegar a la avenida mientras miraba de un lado a otro buscando un taxi.

* * *

 – Al parecer el frio va a continuar –HyunAh dejo una taza de café humeante sobre el escritorio de su jefe quien se concentraba en los documentos que tenía que firmar–. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue su primera semana de matrimonio?

– A veces eres algo metiche –le beta se rio sin tomar enserio las palabras de YoungBae.

– Por favor señor, tengo trabajando con usted desde que termino la universidad, ya debería estar acostumbrado –hizo un gesto con una de sus manos–. No me va a decir nada  ¿Verdad?

Youngbae asintió dándole un trago a su taza de café–. Tienes trabajando conmigo desde que termine la universidad, ya deberías estar acostumbrada –soltó sus palabras en su contra mientras firmaba los papeles y cerraba el folder para entregárselo–. ¿Qué pendientes tengo para hoy?

– El señor Jin dijo que quería que lo ayudara en la capacitación del personal… ah, tiene cita con uno de los clientes a la una y es todo. Y los documentos de siempre, ya sabe.

– ¿A qué hora quiere Jin que lo ayude con eso? ¿Qué no se supone que JiYong se encarga del personal? –giro de lado a lado en su silla.

– Él se encarga de selección y contratación, y solo se encarga de la capacitación de algunos… creo que estaba buscando un asistente también –la rubia dio un pequeño salto–. Sería tan genial tener a alguien nuevo en la mesa de los asistentes.

– Mejor ve a trabajar.

– Aish –HyunAh se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina.

El empezó a revisar unos gráficos en la computadora cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Miro la pantalla y noto que no tenía registrado el número, paso el dedo aceptando la llamada.

_– E–yo man_ –no pudo contener la sonrisa escuchando la voz al otro lado de la línea.

– Creí que estaba desaparecido, señor –rio al igual que SeungHyun al otro lado de la línea.

– _Estaba buscando paz espiritual_ –volvieron a soltar una carcajada.

– Claro, claro, comprendo –cerro el documento que estaba leyendo en la pantalla.

– _Pero ahora tú tienes mucha de esa paz ¿No? ¿Les gusto mi regalo de bodas?_ –Youngbae rodo los ojos.

– No hemos abierto ningún regalo en realidad, hemos estado algo ocupados.

– _Muy ocupado, supongo_ –se escuchó algo de interferencia en la línea junto un sonido fuerte.

– ¿Dónde estás hyung?

– _En el aeropuerto, en Japón, en una hora tomo un avión a corea._

– Oh, por fin vuelves.

– _Es que muero de la curiosidad de saber cómo es el omega con el que te casaste, además la exposición de hoy en la noche suena bastante interesante._

– ¿Y? ¿Volverás a casa de tus padres? –vio a Jin saludar a HyunAh y después golpear el cristal de su oficina, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se apurara en ir con el.

– _Claro que no, ya tengo reservación y estoy buscando un buen lugar para quedarme…_

– Bro, tengo que colgar ya, pero nos vemos esta noche –se levantó de su silla y camino hasta la puerta,

_– Vale, nos vemos –_ corto la llamada y salió por la puerta y se fue con Jin al área donde se iba a llevar a cabo la capacitación.

* * *

 

Seungri saludo al oficial que estaba en la caseta de vigilancia y se dirigió al edificio donde estaban todas las oficinas.

– Seungri –se hizo hacia adelante de golpe cuando sintió el peso de alguien en la espalda.

– ChoAh –la muchacha se rio abrazándolo por el cuello.

– Haber. Déjame verte –se puso frente a él y le sostuvo de las mejillas–. Ah. Mírate. El señor de Dong. Así se llamaba ¿No? –Seungri asintió–. ¡Qué emoción! El primero de mis amigos en casarse, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vine a  inscribirme –la rubia lo miro sorprendida–. Si, aunque no lo creas. Youngbae me dio permiso de terminar la preparatoria.

– ¡Seungri! ¡Eso es genial! Vamos, no quiero perder mi lugar y tenemos que saludar a los demás –corrieron hasta la entrada del edificio e inmediatamente reconocieron a las personas que estaban ahí. Se saludaron emocionados, y en realidad no era para menos. Todos los omegas en su curso tenían la misma edad. Dieciocho. Era la edad mínima permitida para que pudiesen casarse y ser tomados, así que eran pocos los que volvían para terminar sus estudios.

Casi todos los que estaban esperando para inscribirse eran betas, y se podían contar fácilmente a todos los omegas que estaban ahí, y quien sabe cuántos terminarían.

Seungri fue recibido a base de preguntas, especialmente de otros omegas y lo que más había escuchado era "Tienes un alfa tan bueno. Que bien que te haya dejado seguir estudiando". JongHoon también lo miraba sorprendido y notaba que estaba ansioso por saber cómo fue que logró convencerlo.

– Unnie –el grupo de amigos se giró a ver a la recién llegada. ChaeRin iba entrando por la puerta y se acercó a KyungRi quien era la única que la había visto llegar–. Volviste a teñir tu cabello.

– Mi madre dijo que se veía mejor así –Seungri la miro fijamente, notando que nuevamente había cambiado su apariencia.

El y ChaeRin no se llevaban muy bien, sus personalidades eran muy diferentes, ni que decir de su forma de pensar. La castaña estaba educada de una forma aún más severa que él, su vida giraba en torno al matrimonio y en el ser reclamada por un alfa. Y su familia parecía haberle lavado el cerebro diciéndole que no era lo suficientemente hermosa para ser considerada una buena omega y por eso tendía a cambiar radicalmente su apariencia a base de maquillaje, algunos chismes hablaban incluso de cirugías, pero él se reusaba a creer eso. Y parecía que no importaba cuántas veces sus amistades y hasta el mismo le dijeran a ChaeRin que su familia decía no era verdad, ella vivía empeñada en ser la omega perfecta.

Dejó de mirarla y se llevó una mano al rostro, sintiendo el corrector que cubría sus ojeras. Tal vez él no era tan diferente.

– Seungri –volvió a alzar la mirada para verla–. Escuché que te casaste, felicidades.

– Gracias –desvió la mirada a YoungGuk, quien tomó la palabra, buscando a alguien moviéndose de lado a lado.

– ¿Dónde está MinJi? ¿No vino contigo? –Chae se mordió los labios ligeramente, como si estuviese aguantándose algo.

– MinJi se casó en las vacaciones –nadie puedo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa–. Fuimos de vacaciones a estados unidos con mi padre y halla, bueno, conocimos a algunas personas y la reclamaron. Todo fue muy rápido por eso no mucha gente se enteró –se pasó una mano por el cabello, llevándose un mechón detrás de su oreja.

– ¿Se quedó halla? –ChoAh se asomó ya que Jong y Ri la tapaban. La castaña simplemente asintió y se recargo contra una de las paredes–. De alguna manera estoy feliz por ella, debe ser lindo encontrar a tu destinado –todas las miradas se posaron en SeungRi.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Cómo que qué? ¿Cómo se sintió? –KyungRi se medió mordió los labios sonriendo y SeungRi sintió pánico–. Anda, dinos que se sintió el ser reclamado por tu alfa –JongHoon noto el nerviosismo del muchacho y le palmeo la espalda fuertemente.

– No me digas que aun te da pena –todos se echaron a reír, incluso ChaeRin, quien no se juntaba mucho con ellos.

– Tal vez aún está pasando la etapa de acostumbrarse a compartir cama –soltó en todo sugerente YongNam, los dos gemelos se soltaron a reír de forma boba.

– ¡Son unos groseros! –soltó la rubia del grupo. Aprovechando la distracción SeungRi murmuro un silencioso gracias a su amigo, quien negó suavemente guiñándole un ojo.

Dejaron de reír cuando empezaron a llamarlos para que fueran entregando sus fichas. Y al final, tal cual habían dicho, solo se había formado un grupo en donde se mezclaban omegas, los otros dos eran únicamente de betas.

– Bueno, al menos quedamos todos juntos de nuevo –JongHoon sonrió mientras caminaban a la salida.

– ¡Vamos a comer! –KyungRi miro emocionada a YongGuk asintiendo fuertemente.

– ¡Si! ¡Vamos!

– No puedo –SeungRi los miro apenados–. Hoy hay un evento al que tengo que acompañar a YoungBae y… tampoco le pedí permiso, será en ocasión ¿Si? –KyungRi hizo un puchero.

– Pero quien nos conseguirá extras gratis con su encanto natural.

– Me siento usado –se quejó SeungRi deteniéndose en el portón de la escuela.

ChoAh miro a ChaeRin–. ¿Y tú unnie? ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?

La castaña se vio sorprendida pero negó apenada–. Gracias, pero no… tendría que pedirle permiso a mi madre o a mi padre desde antes, de hecho me están esperando en el auto –desvió la mirada y los demás pudieron notar que de verdad quería ir con ellos.

– Esta bien, pero la próxima vez tienes que acompañarnos ¿Vale? –Chae asintió y se despidió con un movimiento de su mano, alejándose despacio.

– Bueno –dijo Ri tratando de regresar el ánimo–, nos vemos pronto.

– Espera, te acompaño, mándenme un mensaje cuando decidan a donde van a ir –los dos amigos se despidieron del grupo y caminaron hasta la avenida en silencio. Se sentaron en una parada de autobuses y miraron los autos pasar un rato–. ¿Te ha estado tratando bien?

Seungri le miró fijamente unos segundos y asintió–. Si. Sinceramente creí que iba a ser más difícil, pero en realidad nos ignoramos mutuamente la mayor parte del tiempo.

– Eso no suena muy sano si me lo preguntas –Jong subió los pies al asiento de metal, cruzando las piernas.

– No, pero creo que es mejor a fingir que somos una pareja –se quedó viendo fijamente el otro lado de la avenida–. Si lo piensas, pudo haber sido mucho peor. Pudo haberme prohibido seguir estudiando, y también pudo marcarme…

– ¡¿No lo hizo?! –se giró de golpe a verlo–. Eso si no te lo creo, es lo primero que hacen. Si a los malditos les encanta presumir a cuantos se han tirado.

– Él no lo hizo, pero tampoco me dijo que no lo iba a hacer… –miro el piso–. Me dejo en claro que tenía necesidades… supongo que es cuestión de tiempo –un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al decir eso.

– Intento pensar una forma de salvarte de eso –JongHoon miro como negaba.

– Pude haber escapado cuando me lo dijiste, pero lo rechace, tengo que vivir con las consecuencias de mis decisiones –se recargo contra el hombro del beta.

– ¿Sabes el problema en que te meterías si alguien nos ve así? –el mayor respondió el gesto recargando su cabeza contra la de él, el olor a jabón del gorro que traía puesto llegándole a la fosas nasales.

– Soy un omega recién casado –sonrió jugando con el anillo en su dedo–. Créeme que la gente no pensaría siquiera en la idea de que pueda ser infiel –los dos se rieron y siguieron un rato en esa misma posición–. Ya me tengo que ir –se levantó del asiento y le hizo una seña a un taxi–. Aún tengo cosas que hacen en casa.

– Vale, ve con cuidado, avísame cuando ya estés en tu casa.

– Si. Nos vemos –subió al auto e hizo un gesto con la mano diciéndole adiós desde adentro.

JongHoon se quedó ahí hasta que el auto desapareció de su vista y volvió con su grupo de amigos.

* * *

 El museo nacional de arte moderno y contemporáneo de Corea del Sur se jactaba de ser un espacio en el que el pasado, el presente y el futuro se podían mezclar en un solo lugar*. Las salas se habían ambientado especialmente para la exposición que se inauguraba ese día, impidiendo incluso que se olvidara el clima frio que había afuera.

Jiyong inclino suavemente su cabeza mirando el cuadro que se encontraba frente a él. El traje de Dior gris que lo cubría se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura. Repaso cada línea y patrón atentamente con sus ojos castaños y después se cruzó de brazos, acariciando su labio inferior con uno de sus dedos, tratando de darle una interpretación más profunda a la pintura que parecía tener relieve gracias a las pinceladas agresivas, prácticamente parecía que le habían salpicado la pintura, capa tras capa.

– La liberación –el pelinegro sintió un escalofrió al reconocer esa voz y más aún, al reconocer ese peculiar perfume–. Una simple pincelada en un lienzo en blanco puede llegar a describir algo tan profundo como eso ¿No lo crees así JiYong-ssi? –se giró a ver al hombre quien le sonreía de esa característica forma suya. Una extraña mezcla entre misterio y burla. Su sello característico. Un alfa vestido en pantalones negros y saco rojo quemado, su mirada detrás de unos lentes de pasta gruesa, dándole la apariencia perfecta de lo que era, un coleccionista aficionado y casi obsesivo.

– Seunghyun, no sabía que habías vuelto –la sonrisa del alfa se ensancho acercándose dos pasos más hasta estar frente a él.

– Uno de mis mejores amigos se casó y no pude estar presente en su boda, tenía que venir para conocer a su omega –saco una de sus manos de los bolsillos en los que las había mantenido, sosteniendo el mentón de JiYong con un dedo–. Mírate, no has cambiado para nada. Tan hermoso como siempre mi JiYong.

Jiyong aparto su mano educadamente–. Te agradecería si no me tocaras. Y más aún si no me llamaras “Mi JiYong”.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? –sus ojos recorrieron la línea de su mandíbula y bajaron hasta su cuello.

– De sobremanera –se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar tranquilamente, Seung le siguió a la par.

– Me entere de que al fin llegaste al puesto que querías, felicidades –JiYong sonrió de medio lado.

– No tienes que ser condescendiente conmigo. No. Hipócrita –se detuvo frente a una escultura de varias esferas y luces.

– ¿Hipócrita? No mi querido JiYong, aunque no lo parezca estoy a favor de que a los omegas se le den más libertades –cruzo las manos detrás de su espalda.

– Siempre que no sea el tuyo, por supuesto –soltó una risa irónica y volvió a mirarlo–. Estoy seguro de que YoungBae y SeungRi llegaran pronto. Disfruta la velada SeungHyun.

El castaño le miro irse sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima y después desvió la mirada para volver a ver la escultura que estaba frente a él.

Era un hombre que amaba el arte, lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Todo lo que el poseía era una obra maestra, diferentes estilos e interpretaciones de belleza, pero belleza al fin; ninguna se parecía a la anterior. Volvió a dirigir su vista al pasillo por donde JiYong se había retirado. Esa era la única pieza de arte que no había podido tener en su colección.

Tomo la copa de vino tinto que un mesero le ofreció y empezó a caminar recorriendo el museo, pasando por la sala de historia y cultura, que estaba prácticamente vacía. Quería quedarse a recorrer la sala pero tenía más interés en ir a ver si su amigo ya había llegado para poder conocer a la personita con la que había decidido casarse.

Fue hasta la entrada saludando a viejos conocidos a base de sonrisas y movimientos de cabeza, algunas veces se detenía a cruzar algunas palabras.

– Hyung –sonrió enorme al ver a YoungBae entrando por la puerta principal, pero su vista se desvió y quedo fija en el muchacho que venía sujeto de su brazo.

– Youngbae, cuanto tiempo –se recibieron con un fraternal abrazo–. ¿Y quién es esta belleza? –extendió su mano pidiendo la del menor, quien miro a YoungBae nervioso, el simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Seunghyun tomo la pequeña mano y se inclinó para besar el dorso de esta haciendo que el muchacho retrocediera un paso–. Oh, disculpa, olvide que los saludos aquí son diferentes –le sonrió de medio lado y volvió a ponerse recto–. Un placer, mi nombre es SeungHyun.

Seungri hizo una expresión de sorpresa y sonrió–. Yo también me llamo SeungHyun.

– Oh valla, al parecer las coincidencias si existen –se rio suavemente y volvió a mirar a YoungBae–. Pues felicidades, esperemos ver sus hijos prontos –su mirada se desvió un segundo al menor al notar que se tensaba ligeramente.

– Gracias. Seungri, ve con los demás omegas, iré por ti cuando empiece el evento principal –asintió y se despido amablemente de Seung.

Ambos alfas lo miraron irse hasta una sala en donde estaban todos reunidos alrededor de una embarazada–. Te conseguiste una preciosidad –alzo una ceja al alcanzar a ver como el muchacho abrazaba a JiYong con fuerza.

– Ni te imaginas lo que tuve que pagar –ambos alfas empezaron a caminar hasta un lugar donde no hubiese tanta gente y poder hablar tranquilamente. Salieron hasta la terraza que daba al jardín y que les permitía ver las esculturas que ahí se encontraban, y ya que hacia frio solo había un par de personas fumando.

– ¿Tuviste que pagar dote? –encendió un cigarro y le ofreció uno al otro, quien lo rechazo con un gesto.

– Hubiese pagado por liberarme de todo esto –SeungHyun alzo una ceja confundido–. Te lo diré porque confió en ti y sé que guardaras el secreto –se acomodó el cuello del saco–. Estoy casado con un omega estéril –el mayor empezó a toser con fuerza, ahogándose con el humo del cigarro–. Si, lo sé.

– ¿Pero cómo terminaste? –tosió un par de veces más mirándolo sin poder creerlo–. ¿Cómo terminaste casado con un infértil? Dios, eso sí es una sorpresa.

– Ah, y que lo digas –recargo la espalda en la barda de la terraza.

– ¿Pero cómo demonios aceptaste eso? ¿Qué te dieron a cambio o qué? –Seung volvió a darle una calada a su cigarro.

– ¿Darme? No, no me dieron nada, pero me lo podían quitar todo, y no he trabajado tanto para perderlo por culpa de un omega inútil –el más alto murmuro algo respecto a su mala suerte y se apoyó en la barda mirándolo–. Lo único bueno es que será sólo por dos años, luego de eso podré irme a donde me dé la gana y poder encontrar aún omega de verdad, uno que pueda darme hijos.

– Pues esperemos que estos dos años se pasen rápido hermano –le palmeo el hombro–. Pero vele el lado bueno. Los infértiles son muy útiles para liberar tensiones, y con esa carita de niño inocente estoy seguro de que puede hacer maravillas –ambos empezaron a reír.

– Solo hay que entrenarlos bien –Seunghyun asintió y volvió a ofrecerle un cigarro. Esta vez Youngbae lo aceptó; empezando a hablar de sus años en el extranjero.

* * *

 

Seungri camino hasta donde estaban reunidos un grupo de omegas. Se sobo incómodo el lugar donde el amigo de YoungBae le había besado, aun sintiendo la sensación de sus labios. Ese tipo de acciones no eran comunes en Corea, así que se había sorprendido bastante cuando lo hizo, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejar su mente, y al alzar la vista casi da un salto.

– ¡Jiyong hyung! –miro contento al pelinegro quien lo recibió de la misma manera.

– Seungri, me alegra que hallas venido –le dio un pequeño abrazo como saludo.

– No pensé que ibas a estar aquí –se fueron acercando más al grupo de omegas.

– Si, mucha gente está invitada en realidad. Ven, déjame presentarte –se acercó al grupo y llamó la atención de todos–. Bueno, él es Seungri, se casó hace una semana con Dong Youngbae –un par de omegas femeninas soltaron una expresión de sorpresa–. Por favor, sean amables con él.

– ¡Así que eres tú! –una pelinegra se movió de su lugar para hacerle un espacio y que pudiese sentarse. Jiyong le dio un pequeño empujón para convencerlo de aceptar, en cambio él se quedó parado a un lado de el–. Aaaah, eres un omega con tanta suerte, a mí me habría encantado que Youngbae me eligiera a mí.

– YuBin no digas esas cosas, te casas dentro de un mes –una mujer más grande le reprendió.

– ¡No estoy diciendo nada que ustedes tampoco hallan pensado! –se defendió haciendo reír a algunas.

– Habla por ti, yo estoy muy feliz con TaeHo.

– ¡Se está moviendo! –soltó de repente la embarazada moviendo las manos sobre su panza, inmediatamente todos se movieron para tratar de sentir algo–. ¿Quieres tocar? –Seungri se sorprendió de que a pesar de que era un desconocido le estaba invitando a tocar su vientre. Se acercó inseguro y la mujer pelirroja tomó su mano, poniéndola exactamente donde el bebé en su vientre de estaba moviendo.

No pudo describir la emoción que sintió al poner, ahora ambas manos, en el vientre tibio de la omega, y más aún, sentir al bebe moviéndose bajo su piel.

– Dices que te acabas de casar ¿Cierto? –asintió mirando a los demás nuevamente, pero sin quitar sus manos–. Y ¿Cuándo piensas tener tu primer hijo? –apartó sus manos lentamente del vientre la mujer, creyendo que sus malas vibras podrían dañar a su bebé–. Youngbae–ssi parece la clase de alfa que quiere llenar su casa de hijos.

– Si, pero... queremos esperar un poco –se mordió el interior de su mejilla para tratar de tranquilizarse, su respiración entrecortándose levemente–. Youngbae me dejo terminar la preparatoria y él quiere encontrar la casa perfecta para nuestros hijos –todos los omegas, incluyendo a Jiyong se le quedaron viendo sin poder creer lo que decía.

– Youngbae –miró a Jiyong que le dirigiría una expresión incrédula–. El mismo Youngbae que tú y yo conocemos. Dong Youngbae ¿Te dejo seguir estudiando y esperar para tener hijos?–asintió despacio bajando ligeramente la cabeza, sintiéndose apenado de repente.

– No me lo puedo creer. Imposible.

– ¡Quiero encontrar un alfa así! –chillo la pelinegra de antes.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres esperar para embarazarte? –la preñada le miraba curiosa mientras se acariciaba la panza. Seungri bajo la mirada sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

Siendo sincero, una de sus mayores ilusiones era tener un bebé. Desde niño había imaginado que iba a ser reclamado por un alfa bueno, que fuese amable y dulce con él, que le protegiera y le hiciera sentir seguro, no como todos los demás que conocía, que siempre eran groseros y crueles. Y se imaginaba dándole hijos y criando una familia.

El saber que no iba a poder cumplir esa fantasía le dolía de una manera que no podía describir. Como si le clavaran muchos alfileres en la piel.

– Tú no quieres esperar ¿Verdad? –la misma omega lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndole levantar la mirada.

– Sólo un poco... quiero ser un buen padre para mis bebés –sonrió ligeramente.

– Estoy seguro de que antes de que te des cuenta vas a estar en cinta –un omega masculino tomó la palabra y todos los demás le dieron la razón.

– Dejando de lado los embarazos y eso... Jiyong ¿Ya viste que Seunghyun volvió al país? –Ji rodó los ojos y asintió, apoyando su peso sobre una de sus piernas.

– Si, ya vi.

– Hyung ¿Era el con quien te ibas a casar? –Ri lo miro sorprendido–. Es amigo cercano de Youngbae –el otro simplemente chasqueo la lengua restándole importancia.

– Jiyong oppa, eres tan tonto, de haber aceptado casarte con el hubieses podido viajar por todo el mundo.

– Si, pero prefiero morir sólo y sin haber conocido el mundo a casarme con un idiota que me ve como un objeto coleccionable –algunos omegas lo miraron mal y otros lo miraron con admiración disimulada, Seungri no fue uno de ellos.

Él lo sabía perfectamente. Era la principal razón por la que habían roto comunicación por tanto tiempo.

Jiyong era blanco de burlas y críticas de todos los niveles sociales, no sólo porque ocupaba un puesto que se suponía solo un alfa podía tener, sino porque se manifestaba libremente en contra de las injusticias que se cometían contra su raza. Desde los abusos psicológicos hasta el exilio a los prostíbulos. Era un héroe y una burla por igual ante los suyos.

Pero al final, de la misma manera que se habían reunido aparte para poder hablar de cosas que eran importantes para ellos, o para hablar de los problemas que tenían con sus alfas, siempre, de alguna manera u otra, todos se apoyaban. Todos eran omegas, todos ellos eran los que estaban en la base de la pirámide, los más inútiles, los más débiles. Los que no valían.

– Quién pudiese tener la fuerza que tú tienes para rechazar a un alfa –soltó una rubia jugando con sus dedos.

– O la estupidez, pero bueno, hablemos de cosas más felices.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, el nuevo omega agradeció profundamente el agradable recibimiento que habían tenido con él.

Más tarde el resto de la gente empezó a entrar a la sala y Seungri alcanzó a ver a SeungHyun y a Youngbae, quien le hizo una seña para que fuera a su lado. Él se despidió tranquilamente y fue hasta donde su esposo, quien le paso un brazo por la cintura, pegándolo a el de forma posesiva.

Un hombre empezó a hablar en un micrófono acerca de la inauguración de la exposición y lo agradecido que estaba de la asistencia de todos. Terminó su discurso invitándolos a recorrer una vez más las salas, incluyendo aquellas que recién se estaban abriendo. La gente aplaudió y empezaron a dispersarse, el dejo que YoungBae lo dirigiera, recorriendo pasillos y viendo cuadros y esculturas.

En realidad el no entendía mucho de esas cosas, así que sólo veía aquellas que más le llamaban la atención, especialmente una en la que se mostraban diversos colores entremezclados, como si fuese una especie de explosión de colores obscuros y claros.

– ¿Cómo se llama? –se inclinó suavemente hacia Youngbae para pudiese escuchar sus susurros.

– Libertad –le respondió sin mucho interés.

– ¿La hizo un alfa? –el mayor negó–. ¿Un beta? –asintió–. Lo suponía.

– ¿Por qué lo supones? –murmuró mientras avanzaban al siguiente cuadro.

– No creo que un alfa pueda ver ese tipo de cosas –inclinó la cabeza tratando de encontrarle forma a la pintura. Pero sólo podía ver líneas curveadas en distintos tonos de grises–. No se caracterizan por dar a conocer sus emociones. Para poder pintar algo necesitas demostrar en ella lo que sientes –Youngbae no dijo nada porque en realidad no podía discutir contra esa lógica. Esa clase de actividades solo eran realizadas por betas y omegas, no había muchos alfas que se dedicaran a las artes más allá de ser coleccionistas.

Para cuando terminaron de recorrer el museo ya había pasado de media noche. Y la temperatura había bajado considerablemente debido a la llovizna que estaba cayendo; SeungRi enterró mas las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y pego sus brazos a su cuerpo para tratar de guardar más calor. Veía entretenido como las diminutas gotas creaban patrones en el lago mientras travesaban la calzada del museo hasta el auto.

Diviso el Mustang blanco de YoungBae y se apresuró hasta el, dando brinquitos pidiéndole a YoungBae que abriera las puertas rápido. Cuando las luces parpadearon indicando que le había quitado la alarma se apresuró a entrar y se froto contra el asiento de piel que estaba igual de frio que afuera.

– Hace mucho frio –chillo cuando YoungBae entro al auto y presiono el botón de encendido.

– No seas exagerado –encendió la calefacción–.Ya, ya le encendí, deja de temblar.

– ¿Cómo es que tú no tienes frio? Ah, no es justo –se puso el cinturón de seguridad y  se volvió a encoger sobre sí mismo, sintiendo el aire tibio en sus piernas.

Las calles estaban húmedas por la llovizna y le daba un aire más solitario al área de la ciudad que estaban atravesando a pesar de que había anuncios iluminando las calles. Probablemente por el frio no había mucha gente afuera a pesar de terminaba la semana laboral.

– Volvieron a preguntarme si íbamos a tener hijos –SeungRi se apoyó contra el vidrio de la ventana, sintiéndose con sueño de repente.

– ¿Qué les contestaste? –soltó YoungBae sin mucho interés, concentrándose en el camino y en esquivar la locura de los conductores que había a esas horas.

– Que estabas buscando el hogar perfecto para criarlos –se acurruco contra la piel de la puerta y cerró los ojos.

– Me parece bien –espero que el omega le respondiera con alguna otra cosa. Desvió la mirada del camino un momento solo para ver que se había quedado dormido.

Al no haber trafico llegaron rápido al bloque de departamentos, YoungBae había apagado la calefacción y bajado los vidrios un poco antes de llegar al estacionamiento para que el choque de temperaturas no fuese tan fuerte.

– Hey, despierta –sacudió al otro quien se removió sin despertar–. Despierta, ya llegamos –SeungRi entreabrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar, acomodándose en el asiento.

– Ya voy –murmuro adormecido y se quitó el cinturón escuchando como quitaba los seguros de las puertas.

Cuando llegaron a la villa SeungRi no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a la habitación, guardando el traje y el abrigo pulcramente en el closet y se vistió en su pijama, metiéndose debajo de las sabanas y las cobijas. Youngbae solo lo miro y negó con la cabeza, imitando sus acciones y metiéndose también a la cama.

Cerca de media hora después sintió como SeungRi se levantaba de la cama murmurando algo acerca de que debía dejar de usar algo, y alcanzo a escuchar cómo se lavaba la cara antes de quedarse dormido.


	4. Asfódelo amarillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**Asfódelo amarillo**

JiYong se acomodó el saco mientras bajaba de su Lamborghini negro. Hoy era un día importante, ese día recibía a su nuevo asistente.

Había iniciado todo eso solo, ese camino que todo el mundo le decía era imposible recorrer por su raza, pero llevando la contraria a lo que la gente pensaba, cada vez tenía más trabajo y se volvía más difícil poder mantener todo en orden, así que había escogido entre muchos candidatos a un muchacho, que si su instinto lo le fallaba, iba a llegar muy lejos. Su currículo no era tan despampanante como el de otros candidatos, pero la energía que había demostrado en la entrevista le había conquistado.

Saludo educadamente a las personas que se le cruzaban en el camino. No le importaba si le contestaban el saludo o no, eso no impedía que siguiera siendo una persona educada. Dentro del elevador presiono el botón con el número diez y espero paciente hasta llegar a su piso; todos estaban trabajando pero se notaba cierta perturbación en el ambiente, conocía a la gente con la que trabajaba, y sabía que se morían por poder interrogar al nuevo. Le sonrió al muchacho que movía nervioso sus manos vestido en un traje gris claro. Su cabello castaño obscuro estaba peinado de tal manera que controlaba su flequillo rebelde que se empeñaba en cubrirle el rostro.

– Daesung, veo que llegaste antes que yo –el muchacho sonrió brillante y asintió con energía.

– Sí, estoy muy emocionado y agradecido –siguió a su nuevo jefe, que con una seña le pidió que lo siguiera hasta el interior de su oficina–, así que llegue temprano para estar listo para cuando usted quiera que haga algo.

– Me encanta que tengas iniciativa –empezó a abrir las persianas con el control remoto–. Solo no te sobre esfuerces ¿Está bien? Acostúmbrate, conoce a tus compañeros. Intégrate al ambiente.

– Si señor JiYong –el pelinegro soltó una pequeña risa–. ¿En qué puedo empezar?

– Bueno, podrías ayudarme a organizar mi agenda. No tengo ni idea de cuáles son los eventos que tengo en los próximos días, si alguno se empalma, avísame y veo cual cancelas –el castaño asintió con los brazos pegados al cuerpo–. También con los archivos, que estén en orden, y… por ahora es todo.

– ¿Seguro?

– Oh, créeme, con eso tendrás suficiente por ahora –encendió la computadora y se sentó en su silla.

– Está bien… –abrió la boca y la cerro y desvió la mirada, y se ahogó una risa al ver lo nervioso que estaba. Alzando las cejas le invito a que continuara hablando–. Ah, de verdad… de verdad quiero agradecerle por haberme escogido a mi entre tanta gente, es un honor para mí trabajar con una persona como usted, que ha hecho tanto por omegas y betas por igual –JiYong se quedó con la boca entreabierta sin poder ocultar su sorpresa mientras el muchacho hacia una profunda reverencia–. Le juro que no se va a arrepentir de haberme escogido.

– Gracias Daesung y yo estoy seguro de que no me voy a arrepentir, ya puedes retirarte, ponte cómodo en tu lugar –el menor asintió y avanzo hacia la salida–. ¡Ah! Daesung, llámame hyung, esa es suficiente formalidad para mi –Daesung sonrió enorme haciendo más pequeños sus ojos y asintió antes de salir. JiYong se giró en su silla para ver por los ventanales. Habían inflado su orgullo, jamás nadie se había referido a él de esa manera, no tan directo, no tan… real.

Soltó una pequeña risa para sí mismo en la soledad de su oficina antes de darse la vuelta y concentrarse en su trabajo. Alcanzo a ver a Daesung, con expresión nerviosa, siendo rodeado por los demás en los cubículos.

 

* * *

 

 

SeungRi miro los moretones que tenía en el antebrazo y siseo cuando presiono su dedo por encima. Prefería mil veces cuando YoungBae lo ignoraba, porque cuando no lo hacía notaba todos y cada uno de sus errores. Lo que había pasado anoche era una prueba de ello.

No recordaba siquiera porque habían discutido o que le había reclamado el alfa, y en un momento él le había respondido de una forma que YoungBae considero inadecuada para su nivel y le había apretado el brazo con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro si no le hubiese pedido perdón llorando se lo habría roto.

Suspiro levantándose del sillón para empezar a limpiar la cocina. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de YoungBae mirándolo mientras le suplicaba que lo soltara, parecía incluso que disfrutaba verlo así. Y no le gustaba admitirlo, pero tenía miedo. Cuando le había dicho a Hana que YoungBae era la clase de alfa que golpeaba omegas simplemente por el hecho de ser un alfa una parte de él había querido seguir creyendo que tal vez no era tan malo, que tal vez solo era más tosco o algo así, pero no, él era como todos los demás alfas que conocía.

Empezó a guardar las cacerolas y platos que estaban secándose en el escurridor. Odiaba ser un omega, de verdad lo odiaba, tener que aguantar tanto porque aun si decías algo, nadie te ayudaba.

Limpio la encimera y la estufa hasta que estuvieron relucientes. Al menos le gustaba el trabajo de casa, eso hacía más llevadera si situación de tener que quedarse en casa sirviéndole a una persona que no le agradecía nada–. Un omega es obediente, un omega es discreto, un omega no discute ni se queja –empezó a repetir el mantra con el que le habían educado desde pequeño. Solía repetir eso cuando se sentía menospreciado. Suspiro deprimido dejando la cocina y caminando hasta la sala. No quería vivir así.

La idea de pertenecerle a un alfa así le aterraba y le asqueaba por igual. La idea de que lo tocaran por puro placer carnal, sin nada más que la necesidad de marcarlo le era despreciable, ofensivo. Miro los patrones de la alfombra roja y negra de la sala. Le había dicho que en el acto sexual se olvidan todas esas cosas, la conciencia quedaba de lado para dejar todo el instinto ¿Pero después? ¿Qué quedaba cuando volvía la razón?

Esa también era la excusa que usaban cuando violaban a un omega. Estaba en celo, rogaba por ello, es instinto. Siempre era el instinto sobre la razón.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y se acomodó de lado. No sabía porque le preocupaba eso si él nunca se iba a encontrar en esa situación, un omega infértil no tenía que preocuparse por eso, su única preocupación debía ser que pudiese seguir vivo un día más, o morir sin sufrir tanto.

Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, no debía pensar cosas así. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte y positivo ante todo, y estando acostado pensando en eso no lo iba a ayudar. Se levantó de un salto y fue hasta la habitación.

A un mes de haberse casado aun no sacaban gran parte de los regalos que les habían dado, parte holgazanería, parte falta de ánimo. Quedaban las cajas más grandes solamente, y el sobre que él había guardado entre sus cosas, ese que venía a nombre a de JiYong. Lo dejo aparte junto con el regalo que el señor Choi le había mandado. Suponía que el ser tan amigo de YoungBae debía ser importante.

La mayoría de los regalos eran lo mismo, cosas para la casa. Juegos de toallas, kits de baño, más vasos. Había unos cuentos electrodomésticos que realmente agradecía. También les habían dado un set de sales y jabones de baño, no creía que YoungBae quisiera usarlos pero a él no le molestaba la idea de tomar un largo baño en la tina, un momento solo para él.

Dejo las cosas a un lado pensando en cuando podría llenar la bañera de burbujas y miro los últimos dos regalos que le faltaban por ver. Tomo la caja envuelta en papel blanco y lo sacudió para tratar de adivinar qué es lo que contenía, pero la ligereza de la caja le confundió, se encogió de hombros y empezó a romper el papel.

Se ahogó con su respiración cuando quito la tapa y sintió la cara caliente. Tomo con ambas manos, aun sin poder creerlo, las piezas de lencería que contenía el paquete. No iba a negar que eran bonitas, pero esas eran la clase de cosas que usaba más un omega femenino, también muchas mujeres betas, pero él… no, no le gustaba la idea. Dejo las pantaletas a un lado para tomar un paquete de plástico. Medias. Diferentes estilos de medias en varios colores. Lanzo todo de la caja y la cerro dejándola caer al piso y pateándola para que se fuera debajo de la cama. No podía permitir que alguien viera eso.

Se ventilo con una de sus manos y se sentó en la cama. Tenía que tranquilizarse, era solo ropa interior. Golpeteo la cama con la palma de las manos y se concentró en el sobre que estaba en la cama. Lo tomo emocionado viéndolo al derecho y al revés. Era un sobre plateado opaco, así que no podía ver nada.

Abrió el plástico que lo envolvía y lo saco. Una pequeña tarjeta se cayó sobre sus piernas cuando lo desdoblo y el la tomo curioso.

“ _Estar con alguien significa atarte para siempre, pero también significa libertad. Les deseo felicidad. Kwon JiYong”_

Sonrió ligeramente, eran algo corto, pero muy lindo. La sonrisa se deformo en una expresión de sorpresa cuando vio que la hoja plateada eran puntos de viaje, y no pudo evitar emocionarse.

Un omega no podía viajar, estaba prohibido, mucho menos salir al extranjero. La única forma en que podía hacerlo era cuando el alfa que lo reclamaba le daba permiso, o que viajara con su familia, y tenía que ir con él o con alguien que velara por su seguridad. Ahora que estaba casado podía viajar.

Dudaba que YoungBae fuera a decir que sí si se lo pedía, pero tampoco perdía nada intentándolo. Escucho el timbre y dejo el sobre en la cama para ir a ver quién era.

Activo la cámara de interfon y descolgó el teléfono–. Enseguida le abrió señora –dejo la entrada y se acomodó la ropa antes de que la madre de YoungBae entrara–. Señora, que sorpresa.

La mujer le sonrió quitándose los zapatos y entrando a la sala–. Hola SeungRi, perdón por haber venido sin avisar –SeungRi corrió a ayudarle con la bolsa que cargaba.

– No se preocupe, usted siempre es bien recibida, no tiene por qué avisar –sonrió sentándose junto a ella en el sofá–. Perdón, no le he ofrecido nada ¿Quiere algo de tomar? ¿Café o té?

– Bueno –tomo la bolsa con la que había llegado–. Traje algo de Chapssaltteok, un poco de té tibio no nos caería nada mal.

– En seguida lo hare –corrió a la cocina para poner a calentar agua. Estaba nervioso con la presencia de la madre de YoungBae. No había hablado con ella desde el día de la boda, más por vergüenza que nada. Lo había descubierto queriendo escaparse el día de su boda ¿Cómo mirabas a alguien a la cara después de eso? Tomo dos tazas en sus respectivos individuales y puso un sobre de té y las lleno de agua caliente. Recorrió la cocina tratando de recordar donde había dejado la charola.

– Lamento que sea instantáneo, pero es lo único que tengo –dejo las dos tazas en la mesa junto al azucarero.

– SeungRi... ¿Eso te lo hizo mi hijo? –el muchacho miro que la manga de su camisa se había levantado y se apresuró a volver a bajarla–. ¿SeungRi?

– No señora ¿Quiere azúcar?

– SeungRi… –la mujer lo miro severamente y estiro su mano para pedir su mano. SeungRi bajo la mirada y se sentó, levantándose la manga–. ¿Te duele? –presiono sus con los pulgares las marcas alargadas, no necesito que le diera una respuesta, el jadeo ahogado que soltó fue suficiente–. ¿Por qué te hizo esto?

– Es que… ayer discutimos un poco, y el… bueno…

– Que te haga esto no tiene ninguna justificación –siguió palpando el área–. Lamento que sea mi hijo el que te lo haya hecho.

– No hable como si fuera su culpa –SeungRi le sonrió apartando su brazo y volviéndose a cubrir los moretones.

– De alguna manera lo es –tomo la taza y soplo suavemente antes de darle un trago–. Soy su madre… era mi deber educarlo.

– Debe ser difícil el educar a un alfa –trato de relajar el ambiente.

– Sean alfas, betas u omegas, siempre es difícil –la señora Dong se acomodó para verlo de frente–. Y no me cambies el tema. Ponte hielo, eso hará que las marcas se vallan más rápido, y por favor, no permitas que te vuelva a hacer esto.

– Lo único que puedo hacer es no llevarle la contraria… señora… ¿Qué debo hacer cuando él quiera...? –se mordió los labios, apretando la taza con su mano–. Cuando él quiera tomarme… –la mujer le miro comprensiva. SeungRi no iba a negar que había sentido vergüenza al tocar el tema, pero ambos sabían que era un tema serio.

– ¿Ah intentado hacerlo ya?

– No. no de forma seria… al parecer le gusta molestarme con eso –le dio un trago a su té y se dio cuenta de que no le había puesto azúcar.

– No sé qué decirte SeungRi… tu cuerpo no está listo para eso –dejo la taza en la mesa–. Pero sabes que es algo inevitable ¿Verdad? También por tu seguridad…

– Lo se… pero tengo miedo –volvió a bajar la mirada–. No sé qué esperar de él… no sé qué esperar de ese momento.

La señora Dong se le acercó un poco más y tomo su mano–. Los alfas siempre se jactan de ser la raza más fuerte, pero la realidad es que no es así –el menor alzo la mirada, conectando sus miradas y le sonrió apretando su mano.

– Muchas gracias señora.

La señora Dong hizo una mueca de desesperación divertida–. ¿Cuándo será el día en que me llames madre?

Ri sintió sus mejillas enrojecer suavemente–. Gracias madre –soltó una risa nerviosa y desvió la mirada.

– Ah, que diferente te ves cuando sonríes –se estiro para abrir la caja en la que venían los pasteles de arroz y de inmediato se la ofreció–. Anda, comamos esto, si se seca ya no sabe bien.

 

* * *

 

 

HyunAh termino de acomodar los documentos que habían quedado pendientes para el día siguiente–. Buenas noches señor, valla con cuidado a casa –YoungBae cerró la puerta de su oficina.

– Si, tú también –termino de acomodarse el saco.

– ¿Cómo ha estado Seu… el señor SeungRi? –la beta sabía que a su jefe no le había gustado la idea de que se relacionara mucho con su esposo, así que en horario de oficina tenía que obedecerlo en todo. Saliendo de la oficina podía volver a ser la mujer de siempre.

– Esta bien –soltó secamente.

– Me alegra, algunos omegas recienten mucho el cambio de ambiente, dejar a la familia no es fácil, si lo sé yo –inclino su cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

– Supongo –miro su reloj–. Salimos antes hoy –entro al elevador seguido de su asistente.

– Eso está muy bien, los jueves hay descuentos en los bares –la rubia se rio con fuerza mientras salían del elevador caminando por el estacionamiento–. ¿Y sabe que es lo mejor? ¡Que después de tantos años de esfuerzo al fin  tengo a mi bebe! –corrió hasta una Navigator de color rojo y se abrazó a la carrocería.

– ¿No es un poco grande para ti?

 – Aish, déjame, siempre quieres hallarle un defecto a las cosas que me gustas –lo miro haciendo un puchero.

– ¿Ahora me hablas de tu? –alzo una ceja.

– Mira tú reloj, se acabó el horario de oficina –le quito la alarma a la camioneta–. Nos vemos mañana, conduzca con cuidado.

YoungBae negó con la cabeza yendo hasta su Mustang, cada día estaba más seguro de que HyunAh estaba loca.

Salió del estacionamiento masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo tenso, habían tenido varias reuniones a la semana donde se la habían pasado discutiendo prácticamente lo mismo. Y el tráfico de media tarde no estaba ayudando.

Para cuando llego al bloque de departamento el dolor de cabeza le había aumentado y para colmo se sentía caliente, y no se refería a sentir calor. Necesitaba coger, y pronto.

Hasta ese momento se había contenido, no por gusto, sino porque le desesperaba que cada que quería hacerlo SeungRi se pusiera a llorar y a temblar, también le daba risa, pero mayormente le desesperaba.

Cerró con fuerza la puerta del auto y fue hasta el elevador, una vez dentro se aflojo la corbata y se recargo contra la pared. Inhalo y exhalo despacio, de repente se sentía de mal humor.

Lo primero que le recibió en la villa fue el olor de la comida y el sonido de los platos al ser servidos–. Oh, llegaste temprano –SeungRi salió de la cocina sosteniendo un par de platos hondos–. La comida estará lista en un momento, puedes sentarte ya si quieres.

– ¿Mi madre estuvo aquí? –empezó a desabrocharse los puños de la camisa.

– Ah, sí, vino en la mañana –volvió a la cocina–. La invite a quedarse a comer, pero dijo que tenía que volver a casa –salió llevando un par de platos más –los ojos de YoungBae recorrieron la figura del muchacho y sonrió para sí recordando como SeungHyun había alabado sus rasgos, aún era joven pero ya poseía un físico por demás seductor.

– ¿Vio eso? –apunto a las marcas que se alcanzaban a ver debajo de la manga. SeungRi tironeo de hasta soltando una maldición en voz baja.

– No.

– Bien, más te vale que nadie las vea –se sentó en la mesa–. Ya siéntate a comer –miro la olla humeante que recién traía el menor, quien hizo lo que le dijo obediente.

Comieron en silencio como era costumbre, y en cuanto terminaron SeungRi se levantó para empezar a lavar todo lo que habían usado en la comida, no estaba seguro del porqué, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento. Dejo la olla a un lado para que se secara y se limpió las manos.

Miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Aún era temprano, así que le daba tiempo de terminar de acomodar las cosas que había sacado en la mañana de las últimas cajas de regalo. Después de la visita de la madre de YoungBae se había concentrado en otras cosas olvidándose por completo de todo lo demás.

Entro a la habitación pensando que YoungBae estaba ahí, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo ahí. Miro las cajas con vajillas pensando que probablemente se había encerrado en la habitación que había acondicionado como estudio, y tomo una en cada mano para llevarlas al armario del pasillo. A veces le asombraba como un lugar tan pequeño pudiese almacenar tanto.

Cerró la puerta cuando termino de guardar todo y se encontró de frente con YoungBae quien, como había sospechado, salía del estudio–. Cuando termines lo que sea que estés haciendo ve y date un baño.

– ¿Un baño? –miró confundido como iba a la sala–. Me bañe esta mañana.

– Solo haz lo que te estoy diciendo –el mayor lo miro hablando con un tono más fuerte. Vio como el otro desviaba la mirada un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros y no puedo evitar sonreír con satisfacción cuando el muchacho se fue a la habitación.

Tenía que empezar a educar a SeungRi, el que ese fuera un matrimonio con fecha de caducidad no lo exentaba de sus deberes, y entre más tiempo dejase pasar más difícil iba a ser.

Se quedó en el sillón esperando un rato, SeungRi no tardaba mucho bañándose y después de hacerlo dejaba que se secara su cabello para irse a dormir, tenía que esperar a que estuviera en la cama para que fuera más sencillo.

Se levantó y termino de apagar las luces, yendo directo a la habitación, y justo como lo esperaba, SeungRi ya estaba acomodando la cama para ir a dormir–. Acuéstate –el menor se giró de golpe cuando lo escucho y de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

– Esta bien, iré a apagar las luces de la sala y vendré a dormir –camino hasta la puerta tratando de pasar de él, pero YoungBae le sujeto del brazo.

– Ya me encargue de eso, metete a la cama.

SeungRi miro la mano que lo sostenía y después alzo la mirada, sintiendo como la respiración se le cortaba–. Por favor no.

– Ve a la cama. Ahora –el omega intento liberarse del agarre haciéndolo suspirar, ya se esperaba esa reacción. Apretó el agarre y lo jalo hasta la cama para después lanzarlo a ella. SeungRi de inmediato intento alejarse al otro lado de la cama, pegándose a la cabecera–. ¿Vas a hacerlo más difícil?

– Por favor –apretó las almohadas que estaban debajo de el–. Por favor no.

– Quería hacerlo por las buenas, pero veo que no entiendes la situación –apoyo las rodillas en la horilla de la cama y se estiro para alcanzar de los tobillos del muchacho, jalándolo para que quedase acostado–. No te estoy preguntando si quieres hacerlo o no, te estoy diciendo que te tires en la cama. Solo obedece –SeungRi intento apartar sus manos cuando empezó a internar bajarle los pantalones de la pijama.

– ¡Déjame! –empezó a patalear. YoungBae frunció el ceño y subió por completo a la cama, apoyándose su peso encima de él haciéndole soltar un quejido. Le sujeto las manos y las subió por encima de su cabeza, presionándolas juntas contra la cama y sosteniéndolas ahí con una sola de sus manos, usando la otra para apretarle las mejillas para que lo mirara.

– Lo voy a decir una sola vez –apretó con más fuerza sus mejillas haciendo que apretara los ojos–. Mírame –sacudió ligeramente su cabeza de lado a lado haciendo que se quejara–. ¡Mírame! –SeungRi entre abrió los ojos, su mirada reflejando pánico–. Si no te estas quieto, voy a hacer agresivo de verdad, solo cállate y abre las piernas –soltó sus manos y tironeo de sus pantalones de nuevo, quitándoselos por completo.

El omega busco cubrirse pero una mirada de advertencia lo detuvo–. Por favor no –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas tratando de pensar en una forma de poder liberarse de eso–. YoungBae… por favor, te lo ruego –volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió como sujetaba sus piernas, y aun a pesar de su resistencia, las abrió tanto como pudo. No pudo contener las lágrimas al volverlos abrir y mantener la mirada fija en el techo, se sentía expuesto y denigrado, ni que decir de la vergüenza que tenía.

Intento que su cuerpo no temblara cuando escucho como se abría los pantalones y se ahogó una expresión de incomodidad cuando sintió que tomaba una de sus nalgas para hacerse espacio. Su labio inferior tembló anticipando lo que pasaría al sentir como empezaba a frotar la punta de su erección contra su entrada.

– ¡N–no! ¡Espera! –trato inútilmente de empujarlo con sus manos y no pudo aguantarse el grito de dolor que le provoco el sentir como intentaba entrar a la fuerza–. ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor para! ¡Duele!

– Y va a doler más si no te quedas quieto –soltó el alfa en un gruñido ronco. Estaba siendo más difícil de lo esperado, y parecía que el líquido preseminal que producía no era suficiente lubricante para que pudiese entrar. Se empujó con más fuerza y, apretando la mandíbula, ahogo un jadeo de placer al sentir como lograba hacer entrar la punta. Escuchaba los chillidos de SeungRi e incluso podía sentir como el golpeaba el pecho, pero la sensación de su pene siendo apretado por los músculos anales del omega le tenía atontado.

Soltó sus piernas y apoyo sus manos en la cama empujándose más adentro. La presión era tan fuerte que incluso era dolorosa, un dolor tan placentero que no se dio cuenta siquiera cuando empezó a envestir con todas sus fuerzas las caderas del omega.

– Joder, está demasiado apretado –gruño para así echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo las gotas de sudor bajar por su nuca y como la camisa se le pegaba a la espalda produciéndole una sensación incomoda, así que se la quitó, volviendo a concentrarse en las envestidas.

No sabía si era por el tiempo que había estado en abstinencia, pero le estaba costando controlarse. Agacho la cabeza y fue cuando sintió un aroma peculiar, no supo identificar claramente que era, pero pudo sentir como su erección palpito al percibirla. Se mordió los labios y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda antes de jadear y eyacular.

Se quedó quieto hasta tomar un respiro profundo y soltar el aire en un suspiro satisfecho, saliendo del interior del omega, quien simplemente se quedó quieto. YoungBae no le había prestado atención durante el tiempo que duro el acto sexual, pero estaba satisfecho con el muchacho–. ¿Ves que cuando obedeces y te quedas callado todo sale bien? –SeungRi pareció volver en si con sus palabras y se encogió sobre sí mismo, acomodándose de lado y haciéndose un ovillo ignorando el dolor en toda su parte baja.

Apretó la almohada que tenía más cerca, enterrando la cara en ella y mordiéndola con fuerza para ahogar un sollozo.

 

* * *

 

 

Algunos betas le miraron curiosos, algunos alfas le miraron con una mezcla entre celos y admiración, SeungHyun simplemente atravesaba el pasillo sin prestarle atención a nadie, tenía bien claro a donde iba y porque.

– Buenas noches –el muchacho que estaba al otro lado del escritorio se recogió el mechón de cabello que le cubría los ojos.

– Ah, buenas noches –le sonrió amable.

– Estoy buscando a JiYong –apoyo su peso en una de sus piernas.

– Lo siento, el señor JiYong ya se fue, pero si gusta puede dejarle su mensaje y me encargare de que lo sepa a primera hora mañana –el alfa alzo una ceja interrogante.

– ¿Y tú eres?

– Mi nombre es Kang Daesung, soy el nuevo asistente del señor JiYong –hizo una ligera reverencia.

– Oh, ya veo, bueno Daesung, estaría muy agradecido si pudieses decirle a tu jefe que deseo verlo mañana, me encargare de venir más temprano –sonrió de medio lado.

– ¿Mañana? Me temo que no se va a poder –SeungHyun entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, acto que pasó desapercibido por el beta–. El señor JiYong tiene su agenda completamente ocupada hasta el próximo martes, es decir, hasta la próxima semana, si pudiese dejarme sus datos me encargare de avisarle si alguna de sus citas se cancela y por supuesto, si el señor JiYong puede recibirlo –el mayor sonrió cuando Daesung volvió a alzar la mirada hacia él.

– Me parece maravillosa la idea, pero por si acaso me pasare más o menos a la misma hora mañana, para ver si tengo suerte y puedo invitarlo a cenar.

– Es libre de hacerlo si gusta –dijo sin perder su sonrisa amable.

– Daesung ¿Cierto? –el muchacho asintió–. Bien Daesung, entonces nos veremos mañana por aquí –hizo un gesto con su mano antes de darse la vuelta y atravesar el pasillo de regreso.

– Oh, disculpe señor ¿Puede decirme su nombre para avisarle que vino a buscarlo? –el alfa apenas giro la cabeza para mirarlo.

– Dile que vino Hyunnie, él va a entenderlo –y siguió caminando ignorando a todo el mundo.

 

* * *

 

 

SeungRi despertó con el sonido del agua corriendo. Le ardían los ojos y a pesar de que la luz en el cuarto era mínima apenas pudo mantener los ojos abiertos.

Quiso moverse pero el dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo se lo impido. Soltó un sollozo entrecortado y mordiéndose los labios hizo uso de toda su fuerza para sentarse, pero se arrepintió al momento que eso provoco que el dolor se hiciera más fuerte.

La puerta del baño se abrió y YoungBae salió secándose el cabello sin siquiera mirarlo, tampoco es que quisiera que lo hiciera–. Levántate ya –le ordeno jalando las sabanas. Los dos se quedaron callados el mirar la mancha de sangre en la cama–. Cambia las sabanas, no quiero ver ni una mancha cuando regrese –SeungRi desvió la mirada y asintió sin poder contener las lágrimas–. ¡Y deja de llorar! –se encogió sobre sí mismo y asintió con más fuerza.

YoungBae empezó a vestirse y el intento levantarse, pero apenas lo hizo perdió la fuerza en las piernas y se cayó al piso. Se ayudó de la pared para poder ponerse de pie y noto que el alfa ni siquiera se había inmutado.

El simple hecho de caminar era una tortura y el ver que su ropa estaba en el piso hizo que quisiera tirarse a un lado de ella para ponerse a llorar, pero la voz de YoungBae apurándolo porque ese día tenía que irse antes se lo impidió.

Tuvo que hacer el desayuno y sentarse con él en la mesa, aun a pesar de que no quería comer. Fue hasta que se fue que él se pudo desahogar a gusto, llorando hasta que se quedó sin aire y hasta que la garganta le ardió.

Fue hasta el cuarto y arranco las sabanas de la cama aguantándose el dolor que aun sentía, no le importo escuchar como la tela se rasgaba, y las lanzo al piso.

Odiaba ser un omega. Odiaba ser un infértil. Odiaba estar casado con YoungBae. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

Se tiro al piso mirando desde ahí, ya con los ojos secos, que la mancha de sangre había llegado hasta el colchón. Enterró la cara en superficie mullida y quiso llorar de nuevo, pero simplemente ya no pudo hacerlo.


	5. Tréboles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

JiYong tuvo la mala suerte de distraerse con el celular esa mañana, de haber estado atento habría cerrado las puertas del elevador para impedir que YoungBae entrara, pero para su sorpresa, el alfa no soltó ningún comentario mordaz como solía hacerlo cuando él no lo molestaba.

– Parece que hoy vienes de buen humor –se mantuvo mirando hacia enfrente y alcanzo a escuchar un pequeña risa.

– Tal vez, aunque creo que relajado sería la mejor forma de describirlo –se bajó en su piso y JiYong entrecerró los ojos confundido, comprendía hasta cierto punto a que se refería, pero decidió dejarlo de lado, esperando a que el elevador subiera un piso más hasta llegar a su área de trabajo.

Como el día anterior, Daesung ya estaba en su lugar, varias carpetas ocupaban toda la superficie del escritorio.

– Buenos días señor –se levantó dejando un par de hojas.

– ¿Cómo te dije que me llamaras Daesung? –entro a su oficina seguido del otro.

– Lo siento hyung, la costumbre –el pelinegro sonrió, yendo hasta su escritorio.

– Daesung ¿Qué tengo que hacer después de la hora del almuerzo? –se sentó, abriendo las cortinas.

– El señor Kim llamo esta mañana para cancelar su reunión, así que tiene una hora libre –miro a su jefe, quien se quedó pensando–. Hablado de eso… alguien vino a buscarlo ayer que se fue.

– ¿Ah? ¿Quién?

– Bueno… él me dijo que se llamaba Hyunnie –JiYong frunció ligeramente el ceño, extrañando a Daesung–, que usted iba a comprender quien era, y me dijo que iba a volver hoy en la noche, pero pensaba decirle que tenía esas horas libres para que pudiera reunirse con el…

– No Daesung, no es necesario, ocupare esas horas para un asunto personal ¿A qué hora dices que vino ese hombre?

– No sé exactamente, las siete más o menos, pero puedo investigar, debe estar en los registros –el omega negó con la mano.

– Déjalo, no tiene importancia ¿Cómo vas con esos documentos?

– Muy bien, pero con todo respeto hyung, tenías un desastre –la risa de JiYong inundo la oficina.

– Lo sé, no soy tan ordenado como parezco, pero bueno, no se puede ser perfecto –volvió a reírse–. Por ahora es todo Daesung, te llamare si necesito algo –el muchacho asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir. JiYong espero a que saliera para dejar salir un suspiro.

– ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora SeungHyun? –golpeteó su escritorio con los dedos–. Solo quieres desequilibrar mi mundo –miró su mano izquierda y contrajo sus dedos antes de mover su cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos de golpe.

 

* * *

 

SeungRi despertó y se irguió sintiendo de inmediato dolor en su cuello, en algún momento se había quedado dormido enredado en las sabanas y recargado contra el colchón. Se levantó despacio para evitar lastimarse y fue por el detergente al armario, junto con un cepillo y una cubeta, la cual fue a llenar con poco agua a la cocina.

Al volver a la habitación se quedó viendo la mancha del colchón. Suspiro y resignadamente mojo un poco el colchón y vertió el detergente liquido sobre la mancha, empezando a tallar. Lo hizo con fuerza, como si con ello pudiese desahogar toda su frustración y enojo. Una hora después la mancha había desaparecido por completo y el enjuago como pudo los restos de jabón, que habían pasado de ser rojizos a ser completamente blancos, dejando la superficie como si nada hubiese pasado.

Dejó caer el cepillo dentro de la cubeta con agua sucia y fue de nuevo a la cocina para tirarla. Estaba a punto de buscar la aspiradora cuando escucho el timbre, iba a dejarlo sonar pero al final no pudo hacerlo al ver quien era la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

– JiYong hyung –murmuro cuando abrió y el pelinegro le sonrió suavemente.

– Hola, pasaba por aquí y… ¿Pasa algo? –SeungRi alzo la vista y negó. JiYong no le creyó. Tenía los ojos hinchados y estaba pálido, lo recorrió con la mirada y noto que sujetaba con fuerza las mangas de su camisa–. ¿Puedo pasar? –el menor asintió haciéndose a un lado y cerrando la puerta tras de el–. Su casa es muy bonita ¿Tu elegiste la decoración?

– Si… algunas cosas –fue con el hasta la sala, se mordió los labios inseguro de sentarse con él.

– SeungRi ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que a mí me puedes contar lo que sea, sé que no hemos tenido contacto en un buen tiempo, pero eso no significa que no puedas confiar en mí.

– Lo se hyung… es solo que… –miro el piso y contuvo el aliento ¿Eso estaba bien? ¿Estaba bien si le decía lo que había pasado con YoungBae? Lo miro y notó la preocupación en sus ojos, y él se sintió vulnerable y avergonzado, como si el otro pudiese ver a través de él y ya supiera todo. JiYong era perceptible, se daba cuenta de todo, no en vano había llegado tan lejos el solo–. Hyung… yo… –apretó los puños mientras sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. No quería llorar, no quería llorar frente a él.

Cuando JiYong noto que se estaba alterando se levantó del sillón y lo abrazo suavemente, sintiendo como las manos del menor se aferraban a su chaqueta empezando a llorar–. Está bien, no tienes que decirlo si no quieres.

– YoungBae me obligo anoche –Ji frunció el ceño–. Yo no quería pero él dijo que ya no podía esperar más, y yo trate de detenerlo pero tenía miedo.

– Te obligo a… ¿Te violo? –SeungRi asintió avergonzado–. SeungRi, tienes que ir a denunciarlo –alzo la cabeza espantado y negó con fuerza–. Si, tienes que hacerlo ¿Te ha pegado? –de inmediato negó y se alejó un paso.

– No puedo hacer eso hyung… él, él es mi esposo…

– Si SeungRi, pero eso no le da derecho de obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres –tomo una de sus manos e hizo para atrás la manga, después tomo la otra e hizo lo mismo, mirando los moretones–. ¿Quieres que siga haciendo esto?

– No hyung, tu no entiendes…

– No tienes que tener miedo SeungRi, yo te puedo acompañar.

– No, hyung –volvió a negar–. No puedo hacer eso, porque si lo hago la gente se va a enterar de que… –bajo la cabeza–. De que soy estéril –JiYong le miro confundido.

– ¿Eres…estéril? –SeungRi  asintió limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa–. No entiendo ¿Cómo que eres estéril? Entonces… ¿Entonces porque te casaste con YoungBae?

– Es vergonzoso ¿Verdad? Que sea un omega que no puede dar hijos.

– No. No, no, no es eso SeungRi, no me malinterpretes –JiYong tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta el sillón, dándole su tiempo para que pudiese acomodarse sin lastimarse–. ¿Por qué YoungBae te reclamo entonces?

– Ji hyung, si tú supieras –soltó en un suspiro entrecortado por las lágrimas, JiYong saco un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se lo dio–. YoungBae no se quería casarse conmigo, ni yo quería casarme con el –el mayor asintió prestándole atención–. Nos obligaron. Al parecer  mi matrimonio con él ya estaba decidido desde hacía muchos años, y él se negó cuando yo le dije que no había tenido mi celo… no sé cómo lo convencieron, pero mis padres y los suyos arreglaron todo para que el me reclamara en mi cumpleaños y después la boda…

– Sigo sin poder entender como acepto, YoungBae es muy orgulloso, pero aun así… ¿Es la primera vez que te toma? Es decir –Ri asintió avergonzado–. En la ceremonia en el museo… tú ya tenías su olor ¿Cómo…?

– El me dio un pañuelo y me dijo que tenía que llevarlo a todas partes conmigo, supongo que es por eso…

– El… ¿Anudo? ¿Anudo dentro?

– No… quiero creer que no me quería lastimar tanto, o simplemente no tenía interés en marcarme, no lo sé, pero se lo agradezco, no habría podido soportarlo –dejo de llorar y soltó un suspiro cansado.

– SeungRi ¿Quieres que te revise? No soy un médico, pero si te lastimo –el menor enrojeció de repente, negando con fuerza.

– No es necesario hyung –se llevó las manos al rostro, sintiendo caliente su cara, y JiYong no pudo evitar sonreír, aun cuando la situación no era merecedora.

– Aun así SeungRi… deberías denunciarlo, si lo hizo una vez lo hará más veces.

– No hyung… no puedo hacerlo, además, sé que si lo obedezco no será agresivo… –el mayor lo miro comprensivo. No odia hacer otra cosa más que aconsejarlo, el actuar era decisión suya. Estiro su mano y le revolvió el cabello, sintiéndolo suave al tacto.

– Esta bien, no tienes que darme ninguna excusa o explicación, es decisión tuya.

– Gracias hyung –bajo la cabeza, apretando el pañuelo del otro, quedándose en silencio un rato–. Hyung ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

– ¿Qué pasa?

– De las cosas que recuerdo, es que tú y YoungBae eran muy amigos, incluso decías que te ibas a casar con él –Ji asintió comprendiendo a donde iba el tema–. Pero de un momento a otro, las cosas cambiaron, y fue cuando nosotros tres empezamos a perder comunicación.

– Pasaron muchas cosas SeungRi, todos nosotros empezamos a cambiar. YoungBae y su hermano fueron educados por su padre, y bueno, fueron educados como los demás alfas. A ti te educaron como a los demás omegas.

– Y tú te volviste la oveja negra –ambos se rieron.

– Si…

– Pero entonces… ¿Por qué aun así ustedes?

– ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –SeungRi asintió–. SeungRi… tú sabes que somos criaturas dependientes de nuestro instinto ¿Verdad? Y que cuando el celo comienza es difícil controlarnos, especialmente en la adolescencia…

– ¿Hyung? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

– Hace muchos años… YoungBae y yo –se limpió el sudor de las manos en el pantalón–. YoungBae y yo… copulamos

 

* * *

 

_– Niños ¿No necesitan nada? –la señora Kwon entro a la habitación de su hijo menor, viendo a los adolescentes frente a la televisión, el sonido de disparos al fondo._

_– No, gracias señora –contesto YoungBae sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla._

_– ¿Seguros?_

_– Si, con lo que nos trajiste estamos bien mamá –JiYong saco la punta de su lengua, concentrado en encontrar donde se estaba escondiendo YoungBae, cruzando las piernas sobre la cama._

_– Bueno, entonces los dejo, no tardaremos mucho._

_– Si, más… aish ¿Por qué? –hecho la cabeza hacia atrás al ver que YoungBae lo había matado._

_– Siempre te escondes en el mismo lugar, era obvio que iba a matarte –dejo el control del PlayStation para tomar el vaso con limonada rosa que la madre de Ji había llevado temprano._

_– Otra vez, esta vez fue suerte, no en vano eh ganado los últimos cuatro –Bae se rio tomando el control de nuevo–. Oye ¿Vas a ir al cumpleaños de SeungRi?_

_– Probablemente –presiono la palanca izquierda, empezando a disparar–. Supongo que tú también iras._

_– Si –se quitó la sudadera como pudo, sin dejar de ver la pantalla, esquivando disparos._

_– Ji…_

_– ¿Qué? –arrojo la chamarra al otro lado de la cama, desvió un segundo la mirada para ver que la ventana estuviese abierta, hacía calor._

_– Nada… –Bae cerró los ojos embriagándose del olor que había empezado a llenar la habitación, cuando los volvió a abrir había muerto de nuevo._

_– Te lo dije, fue suerte, soy… –se ahogó con su aliento y apretó las piernas, sintiendo calor en la parte baja de su cuerpo–. Oh no… –se levantó rápido de la cama y fue hasta la cómoda que estaba a un lado de su cama–. Demonios, donde están –se retorció al sentir las manos de YoungBae sujetarle de la cintura, pegándose a él._

_– Hueles tan bien Ji –le enterró la nariz en el cuello para pasarle la lengua–. Tan malditamente bien –JiYong cerró los ojos, tratando de que su cuerpo rechazara las caricias._

_– No… Bae, espera, no encuentro mis inhibidores… –volvió a apretar las piernas y se arqueo cuando sintió una descarga de placer, las manos de YoungBae acariciando su estómago debajo de la camisa._

_– Pero… es que hueles tan bien… tan, tan bien –se froto contra él y JiYong se sonrojo furiosamente, sintiendo húmeda su ropa interior._

_– Bae… –se inclinó contra la cómoda, el alfa había empezado a frotarse contra el con más fuerza–. Detente, yo… no podemos, no puedo –araño la superficie de madera, su erección presionándose contra esta._

_– JiYong –YoungBae lo jalo y lo lanzo a la cama y sin perder el tiempo se acomodó sobre él, atacando su boca. El omega gimió, derritiéndose en el beso. Alzo la cadera y se froto contra la erección del mayor, sintiendo corrientes recorrerle el cuerpo._

_YoungBae le alzo la camisa y le recorrió el pecho con la lengua, tomando en su boca uno de los pezones endurecidos, succionando de forma hambrienta para después morderlo con fuerza–. ¡No! –Ji se arqueo en la cama–. No me muerdas, no._

_Bae se arrodillo en la cama para jalonear sus pantalones y quitárselos, sostuvo las blancas piernas, elevándolas un poco–. Estas dilatado –paso una de sus manos por el agujero húmedo e introdujo dos de sus dedos–. Muy húmedo… y caliente._

_– Mmmh –Ji se empujó contra los dedos–. Si… –abrió más las piernas, entregándose por completo. El alfa se mordió los labios y lo giro, haciendo que quedara boca abajo para sujetarlo de la cadera y levantar su trasero, exponiéndolo por completo–. Ya… rápido… –Bae se abrió los pantalones ansioso viendo como su entrada se contraía, exigiendo ser llenada._

_Se froto varias veces, asegurándose de estar bien lubricado antes de entrar, lo hizo despacio, disfrutando de las paredes calientes apretándolo. JiYong chillo extasiado apretando las almohadas, sudando a mares. YoungBae empezó a moverse, gimiendo bajito._

_Azoto sus caderas contra las del otro, asegurándose de llegar tan profundo como podía, se agacho y le mordió el hombro, pasando la lengua por la marca rojiza–. No… no lo hagas dentro por favor… no lo hagas… –YoungBae apretó la mandíbula. No debía hacerlo, pero quería hacerlo, se sentía tan bien. Tan malditamente bien–. Bae… por favor, no lo hagas dentro –presiono su frente contra su espalda y saco su erección poco menos de la mitad, y se quedó quieto, ambos con la respiración entrecortada. YoungBae gruño y volvió a empujarse, haciendo a JiYong chillar al sentir el nudo intentar entrar en el–. No, nonono, por favor no –y gimió con fuerza al sentir su interior ser llenado con el semen caliente del alfa. Inevitablemente él se vino en la colcha._

_Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama con las respiraciones agitadas, después de un rato, y con la cabeza fría se miraron, dándose cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Bae se levantó de golpe de la cama, acomodándose la ropa–. Yo… me tengo que ir._

_– No, Bae, espera –el alfa se le quedo viendo un momento antes de irse, JiYong vio su sudadera a un lado de la cama y la tomo, cubriéndose y sin saber qué hacer, mirando la cama manchada y sintiendo el semen escurriendo lentamente fuera de él._

_..._

_Le miro al otro lado de la sala, evitándolo. SeungRi estaba feliz, disfrutando su fiesta de cumpleaños con otros amigos de su edad. Camino rápidamente hasta él y lo jalo del brazo, llevándolo a donde nadie pudiese verlos o escucharlos._

_– Tenemos que hablar –le miro con el ceño fruncido._

_– ¿De qué?_

_– ¿Cómo que de qué? De lo que paso el otro día._

_– No estas preñado ¿Verdad? –YoungBae le miro con pavor y JiYong negó con la cabeza–. Entonces todo está bien, no tenemos nada de qué hablar._

_– Oh sí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Casi anudas dentro de mi ¿Sabes lo que eso hubiese significado? ¿Sabes qué pasaría si alguien se entera de lo que paso?_

_– Si no quieres que nadie se entere entonces olvidado –Bae se puso a la defensiva–. Además, lo que paso fue tu culpa._

_– ¿Qué?_

_– Si, fue tu culpa, si sabias que ibas a tener tu celo debiste haber tomado inhibidores antes. Es más, ni siquiera debiste haberme invitado a tu casa –se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido–. Tal vez incluso lo hiciste a propósito._

_– ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo haría algo así?_

_– Porque…_

_– Niños ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Ya es hora de partir el pastel, SeungRi se pondrá triste si no los ve ahí –la señora Dong llego hasta donde estaban–. Vamos, vamos…_

La sala se quedó en silencio y Ji no pudo alzar la mirada para ver la expresión que tenía el menor–. Tú eres su destinado –SeungRi se levantó de golpe ignorado el dolor que esto le produjo–. Tú eres el destinado de YoungBae.

– ¿Qué? No, no digas esas cosas –hizo que se sentara de nuevo.

– Si hyung, si él no se pudo controlar cuando estuviste en celo eso solo significa que…

– SeungRi, por favor –le miro serio–. Somos criaturas que dependemos de nuestro instinto, ya te lo dije. Eso de los destinados no es otra cosa que una justificación para la debilidad que sentimos por un alfa.

– Entonces… ¿No crees en el amor?

– No, yo sí creo en el amor, pero no creo que sea posible enamorarse de un alfa, el instinto siempre se interpondrá sobre toda emoción, siempre –frunció el ceño. El amor era algo que su especie no se podía permitir, ni siquiera los alfas, los únicos que podían tener esa libertad eran los betas, los que pregonaban día y noche cuan hermosa era la vida cuando encontrabas a una persona especial

SeungRi se le quedo viendo sin saber que decir. El creía en el amor. Aun cuando era estéril seguía creyendo en el amor, quería seguir creyendo que en algún momento él podría ser capaz de sentir esas sensaciones que muchos otros se jactaban de tener.

– Perdón si hice que te sintieras incomodo con mi pregunta.

– Yo debería ser el que te esté pidiendo perdón… acabo de admitir que estuve con el alfa con la que te casaste –ambos se sonrieron y se acercaron para abrazarse. De alguna extraña y retorcida manera podían comprender lo que el otro estaba sintiendo.

 

* * *

 

Las semanas seguían pasando, SeungRi ni siquiera sintió en que momento estaba preparando sus cosas para entrar a la preparatoria.

Había estado despertándose una hora más temprano para empezar los quehaceres de la casa desde antes y poderse acostumbrarse a la rutina. A YoungBae no le molesto su cambio de rutina, mientras las cosas se cumplieran de forma correcta él no tenía inconvenientes. Y tampoco mientras le obedeciera.

Le había tomado más veces durante esos dos meses, no había sido agresivo de nuevo mientras lo hacían, o al menos no tanto como la primera vez, y el esperaba que no volviese a serlo. No siempre podía quedarse callado como él se lo pedía, pero no se quejaba ni se ponía a llorar, porque sabía que eso era lo que en verdad le molestaba.

Entre más tranquilo y relajado estuviese, menos doloroso era.

Termino de mandar un mensaje al grupo que tenían sus amigos, todos ansiosos por verse el día siguiente, dejo el celular en la mesa y termino de acomodar los cojines de los sillones–. Arréglate, vamos a salir –Bae vestía informal. Los domingos eran su único día verdaderamente libre, así que aprovechaba para estar en casa y relajarse.

– ¿A dónde?

– Solo ve y haz lo que te digo –el omega suspiro y fue a la habitación a lavarse la cara y cambiarse de camisa, se cepillo rápido el cabello y volvió a la sala, en donde YoungBae ya le estaba esperando.

No pregunto ni dijo nada mas pero no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando vio que entraban a IFC. Miro a Bae entre confundido y emocionado, tenía tiempo que no venía a ese centro comercial, principalmente porque le daba vergüenza usar la tarjeta de crédito que le había dado YoungBae solo para cumplirse caprichos.

Entraron por la puerta principal y se mantuvo cerca de él, simplemente siguiéndolo por el enorme pasillo de la tienda, tratando de no distraerse con los ventanales de las tiendas–. Ven –miro la mano que le sostuvo de la cintura y que lo guio hasta una de las joyerías que había en el lugar. Sus ojos recorrieron las vitrinas con collares y pendientes de brillantes, pasando por relojes y aretes.

– Señor Dong, que gusto verlo ¿Ha venido a recoger su pedido? –un hombre salió de una puerta al fondo del lugar cargando con sumo cuidado un anillo, el cual acomodo pulcramente en una de las vitrinas, cerrándola con llave y clave.

– Sí, quiero ver si le queda –SeungRi alzo la vista de los anillos de gemas azules para verlo confundido.

– ¿Si le queda? ¿A quién? –el hombre de traje se rio y los dejo solos–. ¿YoungBae?

– Espera… –el hombre regreso con una pequeña caja entre sus manos, abriéndola frente a ellos.

– Un brazalete Piaget de oro blanco de dieciocho quilates, con una fila de veinte diamantes, justo lo que pidió –SeungRi no cabía en su sorpresa, mucho menos cuando YoungBae tomo la joya y se la puso en la muñeca.

– YoungBae, no, no puedo.

– Es un premio por haberte estado portando tan bien –término de cerrar el broche.

– No… es, no puedo aceptarlo.

– Parece que le queda perfecto, entonces ¿Se lo va a llevar puesto o quiere que se lo empaque? –los dos le ignorarón.

– Se lo llevara puesto –SeungRi no podía dejar de ver el brazalete. Paso su dedo curioso por la hilera de brillantes y después miro el detalle que venía al final de esta, intentando leer la inscripción que tenía–. Vamos SeungRi –le sujeto del brazo y salieron de la joyería.

– YoungBae… –caminaron por el centro comercial, SeungRi aun encontraba algo incomoda la sensación del metal rozándose con su piel–. Gracias… por el brazalete, pero es demasiado, no creo que deba aceptarlo.

– Ya te dije que es un premio por haberte comportado como se debe –dejo que se sujetara de su brazo–. Si alguien se porta bien es lógico que merece una recompensa.

– Me siento como un perro –frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando escucho la ligera risa del alfa.

– No he dicho eso, pero no quiero que te la quites, ya no necesitas llevar el pañuelo que te di, ahora solo llevaras eso.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por qué yo lo digo –bajaron por las escaleras eléctricas.

– ¿No es peligroso? Es decir… no creo que haya sido barato.

– Y no lo fue, cuídalo, pobre de ti si lo pierdes.

– Por eso mismo ¿Qué tal si intentan robármelo? ¿O si lo pierdo? –YoungBae rodo los ojos, empezando a hartarse de escucharlo hablar sin parar–. Por cierto ¿Qué es lo que dice ahí? –estiró la mano y apunto la rueda al final de la hilera de diamantes–. La inscripción, que dice.

– Nada importante.

– Por favor…

– Possession ¿Feliz?

– ¿Y qué significa? ¿Está en inglés? ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

– Dios ¿No puedes estar callando un rato? –se detuvo y lo miro severamente–. Vamos a ir a comer y después vamos a casa, ahora ¿Te quedaras callado? –asintió–. Bien, comportarte.

 

* * *

 

Se apresuró a apagar la alarma de su celular antes de que esta pudiese despertar a YoungBae. Se estiró para desperezar su cuerpo y salió de la cama con cuidado, se tallo los ojos y salió de la habitación para ir al baño del pasillo y poder lavarse la cara.

Toda la casa estaba iluminada por una tenue luz azulada proveniente de las ventanas de la sala. Fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar algunas de las cosas que podía a dejar al fuego sin tanta supervisión para la cena de esa noche.

Después de eso fue a la sala y empezó a limpiar la ligera capa de polvo que había en los muebles.

Fue a la habitación y escucho el agua corriendo desde la regadera, señal de que YoungBae ya había despertado. Arregló la cama y arreglo las cosas que estaban fuera de su lugar para después acomodar su uniforme en la cama y revisar que la ropa que el mayor había preparado para ese día estuviese limpia y sin arrugas.

– Buenos días –intento ocultar la sonrisa emocionada que había tenido desde que despertó. YoungBae respondió el saludo con un murmullo secándose el cabello con una toalla–. ¿Vas a desayunar lo de siempre?

– Si ¿Ya tienes todo listo para hoy?

– Si, no te preocupes.

– Yo te voy a llevar –SeungRi lo miró sorprendido.

– Esta bien. Voy a preparar el desayuno y me vengo a cambiar –salió de la habitación confundido. No es que le molestara que lo llevase a la escuela, en las mañanas los autobuses iban llenos y eso era por demás incómodo, pero tampoco era necesario que se molestara por ello.

Se encogió de hombros. Si era algo bueno no tenía por qué quejarse.

Sirvió el desayuno de YoungBae en la mesa y dejó el suyo a un lado para apresurarse y poder arreglarse.

Guardó pulcramente su pijama debajo de la almohada y se puso el uniforme, fue al tocador para peinarse y tomó el tubo de corrector que tenía ahí. Se miró al espejo con el aplicador en la mano y lo cerró, botándolo a la basura.

Tomó el brazalete que YoungBae le había dado y se lo puso con cuidado, con miedo de que en su torpeza lo fuese a romper o algo así.

Contento con su apariencia tomó su mochila, que había mantenido a un lado de la cama, y fue al comedor.

YoungBae ya llevaba la mitad de su plato para cuando se sentó, así que se apresuró a terminar de desayunar.

– Si comes tan rápido te vas a atragantar –Bae lo miró con cierto asco al verlo llenándose la boca.

– Pero se hará tarde.

– Aún tenemos tiempo, come como una persona normal –se terminó el café y espero a que terminara y se apresuraron a lavarse los dientes y salieron rumbo a la preparatoria.

Era obvio que era el primer día de clases. El ruido de gritos y charlas en la entrada de podía escuchar desde fuera del campus. YoungBae se detuvo cerca de la entrada y SeungRi se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad–. Nos están viendo… ¿Debería despedirme de alguna manera? –tomó su mochila del piso y lo miró.

– Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas.

– Cierto… nos vemos más tarde –se bajó del auto y se apresuró a la entrada, una vez adentro se regresó para asomarse y despedirse con la mano con una sonrisa tímida. Más tranquilo camino hasta el patio central, mirando la reja que separaba a los alfas de los omegas a unos metros.

Se mezcló entre los estudiantes que se juntaban en grupos antes de que la ceremonia de bienvenida para los nuevos estudiantes empezara. Busco con la mirada a sus amigos por el lugar y se golpeó de frente contra alguien–. Lo siento… ah, ChaeRin.

– SeungRi –la castaña lo miro seria.

– Ah… ¿No has visto a los demás? –siguió buscándolos con la mirada.

– No, deben estar por ahí –trato de mirar hacia donde el otro estaba viendo y alzo la mano–. Ahí están.

– Oh, gracias –se alejó y se detuvo para mirarla–. ¿No vienes? Digo, al final todos vamos a estar en el mismo salón –la omega lo miro y después miro el piso insegura, para después asentir y seguirlo de cerca.

– ¿Me extrañaron? –corrió hasta donde estaban, saltándole encima a JongHoon.

– Yaaaah, quítate –el beta se sacudió tratando de quitárselo de encima haciendo a los demás reír.

– Bájate de ahí y déjame ver eso –ChoAh lo jalo del brazo y miro con ojos enormes el brazalete–. Santo dios ¿Te lo dio YoungBae? –y eso fue suficiente para que todos fueran a ver la joya, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Todos lo miraron interrogándolo, incluyendo a ChaeRin, quien leía y releía la inscripción.

– Solo me la dio –se encogió de hombros–. Me dijo que no debía quitármela.

– Aaaaaaish, yo también quiero casarme con un alfa que me compre joyas, SeungRi, YoungBae tiene un hermano ¿Verdad?

– Ah, ya se lo que estás pensando –SeungRi frunció el ceño y KyungRi la miro mal.

– Podrías disimular un poco –se llevó las manos a la cintura.

– ¿Por qué? –miro a la castaña–. ¿Tú no piensas lo mismo Chae? Un alfa que te cumpla todos tus caprichos –la castaña rodo los ojos mientras la otra se perdía en su ensoñación. JongHoon miro a SeungRi, preguntándole en silencio.

– Tengo mucho que contarte –cubrió la pulsera con su suéter y se acomodó la mochila mientras los maestros empezaban a acomodarlos por grupos para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

 

* * *

 

– Hyung… –JiYong dejo de lado la pluma con la que había estado jugueteando mientras leía uno de los documentos que tenía en la computadora. Se había propuesto investigar la razón por la que YoungBae acepto casarse con SeungRi y ver si podía hacer algo para ayudarlo.

– ¿Qué pasa Daesung? –presionó el botón del interfon.

– Aquí está el señor… Hyunnie –JiYong se hundió en su silla soltando un suspiro fastidiado.

– Dile que estoy ocupado, que venga otro día –se masajeo las sienes.

– Dice que puede esperarte, que puede invitarte a… ¡Por favor esperé!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver SeungHyun, vestido en un cárdigan azul obscuro y unos jeans claros. Daesung estaba detrás de él tratando de detenerlo.

– Esta bien Daesung, yo me hago cargo –el beta lo miro inseguro y asintió, cerrando la puerta–. ¿Qué quieres SeungHyun?

– Que forma tan seca de recibirme, yo que te venía invitar a comer. Tanto trabajo te va a hacer daño –se sentó frente a él.

– ¿Qué quieres? –le miro serio–. No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, así que dime lo que tengas que decir y vete –Seung hizo una expresión triste.

– Eres tan malo –sonrió y se apoyó en el escritorio–. Quiero invitarte a comer, como dos viejos amigos, algo tranquilo, una botella de tu vino favorito tal vez.

– Seung. Es la última vez que lo digo. No quiero nada que venga de ti, ni siquiera el saludo. Nuestra relación quedó bien clara la última vez que nos vimos.

– Yo creo que quedaron muchas cosas pendientes –le sonrió y camino con dos dedos por la superficie de vidrio, tratando de alcanzar su mano, pero JiYong al notar sus intenciones las apartó.

– Vete.

– No.

– Dios… –se pasó una mano por el cabello–. ¿Si aceptó ir a comer contigo me dejarás en paz?

– Tal vez –JiYong hizo una expresión de fastidio que lo hizo reír–. Por un tiempo.

– Bien –se levantó y fue hasta el perchero, tomando su chaqueta azul. Seung se levantó y camino tras él, saliendo de la oficina–. Daesungie –el beta lo miro sin comprender porque el repentino apodo–. Voy a salir a comer, vendré como en una hora, puedes tomarte un descanso.

– Si, está bien hyung, que disfruten su comida –les miro irse y se encogió de hombros aún confundido.

 

* * *

 

SeungRi entró a la cafetería junto con JongHoon y KyungRi. La beta se fue a sentar a una mesa para apartarla para los demás–. Entonces ¿Qué querías decirme? – SeungRi suspiro–. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el brazalete?

– YoungBae me tomó…

– Bueno… sabíamos que eso iba a ser inevitable… –SeungRi asintió dándole la razón.

– Lo se pero… él… la primera vez, me obligó.

– ¡¿Qué?! –SeungRi lo pellizco para que bajase la voz. Habían estado hablando a susurros y de repente había alzado la voz, llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería–. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerte eso? Maldita sea ¿Quién se cree que es?

– Hoon, baja la voz.

– ¿Por eso te dio el brazalete? ¿Quiere tranquilizar su conciencia comprándote cosas así?

– Sinceramente, no creo que lo haya hecho por eso –miro la pulsera en su muñeca–. No es la clase de alfa que ande mostrando arrepentimiento, o bueno… tu entiendes

– ¿Te lastimó? –le acarició las puntas del flequillo.

– Un poco… pero ya no lo ha hecho, no… no siempre es agresivo.

– SeungRi, no caigas en eso –le miro serio, llegando a la caja. Donde pidieron de comer–. No lo defiendas…

– Lo siento… pero… es que no es eso lo que me está dando vueltas en la cabeza… ¿Recuerdas a JiYong?

– Si, un tipo agradable.

– Él, YoungBae y yo éramos amigos de niños… y cuándo crecimos nos alejamos todos –recibió la charola y espero a que JongHoon recibiera su pedido–. El punto es que… le pregunté por qué él y YoungBae se habían alejado el uno del otro si eran buenos amigos. Y… el me confesó que él y YoungBae… emparejaron –se mordió los labios y el beta le miro con la boca entre abierta.

– YoungBae… tu esposo… el alfa con el que te casaste… ¿Ellos dos? –Ri asintió–. Demonios.

– No sé cómo sentirme con eso… fue tan incómodo… no sé cómo verlo a la cara ahora… me confesó que se acostó con mi esposo…

– ¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos? –ChoAh aplaudió para llamar su atención.

– Nada metiche –la rubia le saco la lengua y abrió su tupper.

– ¡Chae! –YongNam levanto los brazos llamando la atención de la omega–. ¿No te quieres sentar con nosotros?

– ¿Puedo?

– Claro –KyungRi se hizo a un lado haciéndole lugar en la banca–. Siéntate, siéntate.

– Gracias.

– SeungRi, cuéntanos más de tu vida de casado –la omega apoyo su cabeza en sus manos.

– ChoAh, por amor al cielo, deja el tema por la paz –YongGuk se revolvió el cabello–. Sabemos que ya te quieres casar, pero ya, es suficiente, voy a explotar si vuelvo a escuchar algo con respecto al matrimonio.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? Quiero estar lista para cuando llegué el momento –inflo las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Tu madre no te educó para eso? –Chae saco su almuerzo de la lonchera.

– Bueno… es que mi madre no es una omega, mi padre es un alfa y mi madre una beta –la expresión de la castaña fue un poema–. Raro ¿Verdad? Así que mi madre no ha podido ayudarme mucho con eso. Mi padre me ayudó con un poco con el tema del celo, pero sólo eso…

– Suena a que tienes una familia muy bonita –Chae sonrió.

– Gracias, supongo que lo somos.

– Esto terminó siendo una charla muy linda –YongNam se rio abriendo una lata de soda.

– Nam, tus pastillas –YongGuk le picó el costado.

– ¿Eres… omega? –ChaeRin dejó de comer para verlo.

SeungRi se río con fuerza–. Déjame presentarte el interesante caso de los gemelos Yong, YongGuk es beta y YongNam es omega –Nam le aventó una papá.

– Yaaaah, deja de decirlo de esa manera.

– ¿Algún día podremos comer en paz?

– Tiene que hablar el amargado de JongHoon.

 

* * *

 

JiYong tenía que admitirlo. Aun cuando odiase a SeungHyun no podía negar que el charlar con él era agradable, era un hombre de mundo, de pocas palabras, pero que podían atraparte. Un hombre con labia, como algunos podrían decir– ¿Aceptarías un brindis? –SeungHyun levanto su copa y JiYong la choco con él.

– ¿Y a qué se debe? –le dio un trago, disfrutando del vino tinto en su boca.

– Por la vida, por la belleza de la vida. Por ti –dejo la copa a un lado y siguió comiendo–. Estoy feliz de que aceptaras mi invitación.

– Todo sea para que me dejes en paz.

– Oh JiYong ¿Por qué tratar de negar nuestra historia? –dejo los cubiertos a un lado y se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

– Nunca la he negado, negar el pasado es ridículo, aprender de él no –lo miro a los ojos, recargándose en la silla y girando el líquido en la copa, dándole otro trago.

– Siempre tan inteligente mi querido JiYong –llamo al camarero–. ¿Soufflé de chocolate belga?

– Por favor –se terminó la copa y la dejo en la mesa–. Que sea rápido por favor, le dije a Daesung que volvería en una hora y ya casi se cumple esa hora.

– Oh, tu asistente… me imagino que no quieres que se lleve una mala impresión de ti.

– Exactamente, es un buen muchacho, y tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer –sonrió–. Juntos –SeungHyun sonrió, pero él pudo ver más allá de eso causando que su sonrisa se ensanchara–. Entonces ¿Ya viene mi soufflé en camino?

 

* * *

 

Todos se despidieron en la entrada y se separaron.

– No tienes que acompañarme hasta la parada –SeungRi le sonrió a JongHoon.

– Solo quiero asegurarme de que sepas cual es la ruta que tienes que tomar.

– No soy un inútil, se moverme por la ciudad aunque no lo parezca –se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba.

– Como sea, ChoAh nos interrumpió mientras hablábamos ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? –el omega suspiro.

– Pues solo es eso, no sé cómo sentirme…

– Pero es algo que ocurrió hace muchos años ¿No? ¿A que le tienes miedo? –Hoon saco un paquete de chicles de la mochila y le ofreció uno a SeungRi.

– Sé que nuestro matrimonio se acabara en dos años pero… ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo al final? YoungBae va a buscar a un omega de verdad, no alguien defectuoso como yo…

– No digas eso –el mayor le palmeo un hombro sonriéndole, pero la mueca desapareció al ver que su intento de animarlo no había surtido efecto

– ¿Y si el encuentra a su omega? El omega que de verdad es de él antes de que el plazo se cumpla… ¿Qué? ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? –apretó su mochila contra él.

– SeungRi… lo que tenga que pasar va a pasar, no importa lo que hagamos –JongHoon miro los autos que pasaban por la avenida–. Pero no quiero que olvides que no estás solo, tienes amigos, y perdón, pero ser amigo de Kwon JiYong no es pequeña cosa –tomo su mano y la apretó–. Sácate esos pensamientos de que vas a morir o que vas a terminar prostituyéndote, eso no va a pasar.

El omega sintió que se iba a poner a llorar y se recargo contra su hombro–. Gracias.

 

* * *

 

– Oppa –SeungRi se detuvo de golpe para ver a SeungHee, vestida en su uniforme de la secundaria.

– Hey, hola –la muchacha sonrió emocionada–. Veo que también vienes de la escuela.

– Sí, estoy feliz de verte de nuevo –empezaron a caminar juntos–. No sabía que ibas a la escuela, eso es genial.

– Si, este semestre me graduo.

– Aw, eso es genial ¡Podemos vernos después de clase! –soltó una risilla y SeungRi no pudo evitar reírse con ella–. Si sigues estudiando, eso quiere decir que no tendrás bebés por un tiempo –el mayor se esforzó por no perder la sonrisa y negó–. Eso es bueno, si estudias mucho puedes enseñarle a tus bebés muchas cosas también.

– Bueno, eso es algo lógico –se detuvieron en la esquina en donde se habían conocido.

– Cuando nos conocimos no te dije donde vivía, mi casa está en esta calle, es la que tiene el árbol de naranjas –apunto con su mano.

– Bueno, yo vivo en el bloque de departamentos que esta halla, al parecer somos vecinos más cercanos de lo que creímos –la muchacha asintió.

– Bueno, me tengo que ir ya antes de que mi madre empiece a llamarme como loca por tardarme. Nos vemos SeungRi oppa –se despidió con la mano y corrió calle arriba. SeungRi se rio y siguió caminando.

Saludo al vigilante del edificio y subió hasta la villa. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue cambiarse y guardar su uniforme, no iba a mancharse al estar preparando la cena. Ya en ropa más cómoda empezó a cocinar. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para terminar la cena antes de que YoungBae llegara y poder empezar algo de tarea. Estaba revisando la arrocera cuando su celular vibro en la mesa del comedor.

Hanna:  _Desaparecido ^^_

Sonrió al ver el mensaje de su hermana, tenía semanas que no sabía de ella.

Hanna:  _¿Estás ahí?_

_¿Estas ahiiiiii?_

Ri:  _No, no estoy_

Hanna:  _Dah_

_Te extraño :C_

_Quiero a mi hermano mayor de vuelta_

_¿Puedo ir a visitarte?_

_Tengo algo importante que decirte… que preguntarte…_

Ri:  _Claro que puedes venir_

_Ven seguido por favor_

_Yo también te extraño_

Escucho la puerta abrirse y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, corriendo de regreso a la hornilla para ver si la comida ya estaba lista.

– ¿Ya está la cena? –se giró a ver a YoungBae, que se desabrochaba los puños de la camisa.

– En un momento más.

– Bien, llámame cuando ya esté servido –asintió y espero a que se fuera para volver a ver su celular.

Hanna:  _Iré mañana_

_De verdad, es muy importante y necesito hablarlo con alguien en quien confié mucho_

Ri:  _¿Es algo malo?_

Hanna:  _No_

_Bueno, no lo sé…_

_Mañana te cuento_

_Buenas noches oppa_

_Nos vemos mañana :*_

SeungRi miro la pantalla de su celular antes de dejarlo a un lado y empezar a servir todo.


	6. Serpol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

– No… espera –SeungRi sintió un escalofrió recorrerle cuando las manos de YoungBae le sostuvieron la cadera, los dedos aflojando y apretando el agarre, masajeando los músculos–. Espera… por favor –una de las manos dejo su cadera y sintió la húmeda punta de la erección del mayor empezando a frotarse contra su entrada–. Hoy tengo que ir a la escuela –se mordió los labios al sentir como empezaba a introducirse lentamente–. Mhn… espera, no –sus brazos temblaron y apretó los ojos sintiendo una capa de sudor empezando a formarse en su cuerpo.

– Relájate –el aliento caliente cerca de su oreja hizo que un nuevo escalofrió le recorriera la espalda–. No me aprietes –YoungBae respiraba entrecortadamente y soltó un jadeo cuando se introdujo por completo.

– L-lo siento… –sus brazos no pudieron seguir sosteniendo su peso cuando las envestidas empezaron, pegando su pecho al colchón.

– Relájate… es difícil moverme –solo pudo soltar un jadeo en respuesta, entreabrió los ojos al sentir la lengua del alfa pasando por la piel que estaba descubierta de sus omoplatos, lentamente, humedeciendo su piel–. Mierda… deja de apretarme.

SeungRi apretó la almohada mientras intentaba que su cuerpo no se sacudiera por las envestidas, las fuertes manos sujetándole le ayudaban con eso. Inclino su cabeza a un lado cuando sintió el pecho de YoungBae pegarse por completo a su espalda, sintiendo su lengua de nuevo, subiendo lentamente por su cuello haciéndole soltar pequeños murmullos.

Las manos soltaron su cadera. Una de ellas se apoyó en la cama y la otra en su hombro, empujándose con más fuerza, el mayor había enterrado su rostro en su cuello, chupando con fuerza–. ¿Q-que estas? –Soltó un grito, YoungBae le había clavado los dientes en cuello, justo debajo de la oreja–. Espera… duele –una nueva descarga eléctrica hizo que se retorciera y soltó un pequeño gemido cuando sintió como se venía dentro de él. El calor llenándolo por completo, asentándose en su vientre.

Como siempre, se quedaron en la misma posición por un momento, respirando de forma agitada. SeungRi se acomodó en la cama, dejando la almohada que había estado apretando a un lado, miro a YoungBae con la respiración aun irregular y se llevó una mano al cuello, sintiendo dolor en el cuello.

– Me mordiste –el mayor se dejó caer al otro lado de la cama, jaloneando la sabana para cubrir el cuerpo semi desnudo del otro, dejándolo preservar el calor–. ¿Por qué?

YoungBae se tomó su tiempo para contestar– Porque me dieron ganas –el sonido de la alarma de SeungRi lleno la habitación haciendo que se apresurara a apagarla.

– Voy a ducharme rápido –se levantó. Aun estando la habitación obscura busco su ropa interior en el piso y se la puso, acomodándose la camisa desarreglada del pijama, apresurándose hasta el baño. Entro a la ducha cuando la temperatura del agua fue agradable y se lavó rápido, el calor que le llenaba ahora deslizándose por sus piernas.

Al salir limpio con un trozo de papel higiénico el espejo y se miró en él. Sentía que se veía diferente, pero no sabía porque, inclino el rostro a un lado y miro la marca que le había quedado en el cuello. Era evidente que era una marca de mordida. Succiono su labio inferior, no se le ocurría ninguna forma de cubrir esa marca, una bufanda ayudaría, pero los maestros no lo dejarían usarla en todas las clases.

Suspiro. Al menos ya no le dolía tanto cuando lo hacían. Suponía que su cuerpo empezaba a acostumbrarse al tacto de YoungBae, y eso era bueno. Un omega debía adaptarse a las necesidades de su alfa.

Se sonrojo, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago. La sensación no le incomodaba por alguna razón.

Salió de nuevo a la habitación y vio que YoungBae aún seguía recostado–. ¿Quieres desayunar algo en especial?

– Lo de siempre, date prisa o se te hará tarde –SeungRi asintió y se vistió rápido y continuo con su rutina de todos los días. Preparar el desayuno, dejar algo preparado para la comida y adelantar algo de quehacer.

Antes de salir se puso una bufanda ligera. Por suerte ese día había amanecido fresco otra vez y nadie vería raro.

– Mi hermana dijo que iría hoy a la casa ¿Está bien? –miro al mayor mientras iban al auto.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas si está bien? –YoungBae no lo miro.

– Pues porque no sé si te gusta la idea… tal vez no quieres que la vea o algo así –tomo su mochila del piso.

– Es tu hermana –la mirada de SeungRi se ilumino–. Ya sabes que mientras hagas todo bien y como te digo puedes hacer lo que quieres.

– Gracias –apretó su mochila contra el–. Nos vemos más tarde –bajo del auto despidiéndose con la mano y corriendo a la escuela.

 

* * *

 

Daesung termino una carpeta más, suspirando satisfecho, cada vez le faltaba menos para terminar todos los documentos que tenía pendientes. Se levantó con la gruesa carpeta en las manos y fue hasta los archiveros que estaba al otro lado de la oficina. Quería revisar que todas las capetas que tenía archivadas estuviesen en el orden correcto, pero el teléfono sonando en el escritorio se lo impidió.

– Ofic...

– Eres una desgracia que solo nos pone en vergüenza –la voz de una mujer sonó al otro lado de la línea. Daesung quiso responderle pero no se lo permitió–. Nadie te ve con buenos ojos, te lo digo otra vez, porque somos de la misma raza, tu vida corre peligro. Deja de exponerte y de exponernos, cumple únicamente con tu deber y deja de creer que eres un alfa.

– Disculpe... –la llamada se cortó de golpe y Daesung miro confundido el teléfono. Se giró y vio a través del cristal a JiYong, que  se mantenía trabajando detrás de la computadora.

Dejo el teléfono en su lugar mientras se volvía a sentar en su lugar. Se preguntó si ya había recibido llamadas así antes, abrió una carpeta mirando las hojas sin ningún orden.

– Daesung –la voz del interfon le hizo dar un salto–. ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor? –dejo la carpeta a un lado y fue hasta la oficina, Ji sostenía su taza de gato con ambas manos mientras se movía de lado a lado en la silla.

– ¿Necesitas algo hyung?

– Si Dae –dejo la taza a un lado y lo miro–. Necesito que prepares unos planeas para la próxima reunión, ya te mande toda la información. Sé que es muy apresurado pero los necesito para mañana mismo.

– ¿Para...mañana? –el castaño no pudo evitar asombrarse.

– Lo sé, lo sé, pero es una junta de improviso, Sean hyung va a dejar de venir un par de meses porque su esposa va a dar a luz pronto y quiere dejar todo listo –hizo una expresión apenada–. Hagámoslo por él, por ella y por el bebé que viene al mundo.

– Si hyung, no te preocupes, a primera hora los tendrás en tu oficina.

– Bien –volvió a tomar su taza y se lo miro–. ¿Pasa algo Daesung?

– ¿Eh? No ¿Por qué?

– Tienes cara de que quieres preguntar algo. Haber, siéntate y dile a tu hyung que es lo que te acongoja –apunto una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

– Bueno –se sentó sin sentirse muy seguro de que decir–. No me quiero meter en asuntos privados o algo así.

– ¿Asuntos privados? ¿De quién? No me digas que tan rápido ya te están llegando los chismes de los demás departamentos –intento decirlo como una broma, pero la expresión del menor estaba demasiado seria, preocupada.

– Hyung... ¿Recibes amenazas muy seguido? –JiYong se puso recto en la silla de repente.

– ¿Te toco responder una? –el castaño asintió incomodo–. Pues... hacía mucho que no lo hacían ¿Dijeron algo?

– Que tu vida corría peligro –Daesung frunció el ceño ligeramente–. Hyung... ¿No te da miedo?

– Oh Daesung –JiYong apoyo las manos en el escritorio–, esas llamadas y mensajes me las han hecho desde que decidí llevarle la contraria al mundo, me han dicho cosas peores frente a frente, y mírame, sigo aquí –sonrió brillantemente–. No tengo miedo, si lo hago es como si les dejara ganar.

– Comprendo eso pero… bueno ¿Qué pasa si en algún momento las amenazan se vuelven realidad? –el omega miro enternecido la preocupación que el menor mostraba por él.

– Pasara lo que tenga que pasar Dae, no te preocupes, si yo no lo hago ¿Qué sentido tiene que tu si? –Daesung frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensando en sus palabras–. Mejor continuemos con nuestro trabajo ¿Qué te parece? –el castaño asintió y se levantó–. Si vuelven a hacer una llamada así no te preocupes, solo ignóralas.

– Si hyung, lamento si me metí en tu vida personal.

– Esta bien Daesungie –el beta volvió a sonreír ante el apodo que su jefe utilizaba con el recientemente–, agradezco tu preocupación –JiYong le vio salir y volver a su lugar, empezando a sacar las hojas de la carpeta.

Dejo salir un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para ver a través de los ventanales. Hacía ya un buen tiempo que no recibía ese tipo de llamadas, la última vez que el contesto una fue antes de recibir su puesto.

Chasqueo la lengua y se levantó de la silla, caminando en dirección al ventanal para poder ver la ciudad, buscando que eso le despejara. No le había mentido a Daesung. No le daban miedo las amenazas, siempre esperaba lo peor, no en el sentido pesimista, pero sabía que en la sociedad en la que le había tocado vivir no estaban listos para los cambios que él había hecho.

A su mente vinieron todas las veces que otros omegas le dijeron que debía haberse quedado con SeungHyun, que él le hubiese llevado a un país en donde sus ideas fueran bien recibidas, que bajo su protección él no tendría que temer jamás por su seguridad.

Volvió a suspirar. Él también lo pensó durante el tiempo en que las cosas fueron más difíciles. Pensó en llamarlo y decirle que volviese a su lado para sacarlo del infierno que el mismo había construido, cuando tuvo miedo y cuando las palabras y cuchicheos a su alrededor le hirieron, pero jamás lo hizo. Continuo fuerte ante la adversidad, y todo el sufrimiento y el trabajo duro había dado frutos.

Sonrió para sí. Todo había valido la pena, y aun tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Aun había muchas cosas en Corea por las que quería luchar, había demasiadas cosas que tenían que cambiar. Presiono su mano en el cristal del ventanal, mirando como quedaba una momentánea marca por el calor de su cuerpo en el.

 

* * *

 

Se sentaron en su mesa de siempre, juntaron sus almuerzos para empezar a compartir lo que habían llevado y comprado.

– ¿Ya pensaron lo que van a estudiar? –ChoAh le dio una mordida a su manzana.

– Yo no voy a entrar a la universidad –todas las miradas se posaron en KyungRi–. ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué?

– Pues porque no hay nada en especial que quiera estudiar, prefiero continuar en la panadería de mis padres –miro el bollo que estaba comiendo–. Es como tradición en mi familia que los hijos continúen con el negocio.

– Que desperdicio, tantos que queremos entrar a la universidad –todos voltearon a ver a ChaeRin. Poco a poco la omega se iba involucrando más en sus charlas, al principio pasaba casi desapercibida por todos al estar todo el tiempo callada, no es que ahora fuera más participativa en la plática, pero al menos dejaba notar su presencia.

– Bueno Chae, tu aun puedes entrar, no te has casado a un –todos miraron mal ChoAh, sabían que el tema del matrimonio era delicado en la familia de ella y por ende, jamás tocaba el asunto porque inmediatamente le recordaba que ella era la única omega de su familia que aún no había sido reclamada por un alfa.

– ¿Y tú ChoAh? –YongGuk tomo más ramen con los palillos–. Aun no te casas ¿Qué vas a estudiar?

– No lo sé… sinceramente espero que un alfa me reclame antes de que ese momento llegue –apoyo los brazos en la mesa y los demás rodaron los ojos.

– Bueno ¿Y ustedes? –SeungRi apunto a los gemelos–. ¿Van a seguir estudiando juntos?

– Si –YongNam sonrió–. Mi hermano dice que no puedo casarme hasta que termine una carrera, después de eso puedo irme con quien me dé la gana.

– Claro que no. Tengo que conocer bien a quien sea con quien quieras casarte. Hay tantos alfas locos por ahí –todos rieron ante cuan sobreprotector era uno con el otro.

– Pues aunque no quieras tendrás que aceptar a quien lo reclame –KyungRi dejo su jugo a un lado–. Cuando un omega se prenda de un alfa se pierde por completo ¿O no Ri? –el omega la miro conteniendo el aliento–. Cuando YoungBae te fue a reclamar no pensaste siquiera en decir que no ¿Verdad?

– Aaah… no –miro su comida–. Cuando un omega encuentra su alfa lo único que desea es estar con él, no importa quien intente impedirlo.

– Es algo parecido a lo que ustedes llaman amor –Chae cerro su tupper.

– Debe ser raro… aunque, bueno, si lo ves bien, saber que hay una persona para ti en algún lugar y que está esperando por que lo encuentres –YongGuk giro los palillos dentro del vaso desechable de los fideos–. Casi romántico…

– Dejemos de hablar de estas cosas para concentrarnos en que tenemos que estudiar para el examen –JongHoon sintió que el ambiente se tensaba y que los omegas en la mesa rápidamente se incomodaron por el rumbo que estaba llevando la plática, así que decidió intervenir–. ¿Quién me va a pasar las respuestas? Yo de literatura no sé nada.

 

* * *

 

HyunAh miro su jefe salir de su oficina acomodándose la chaqueta–. ¿Se va temprano?

– Si ¿A qué hora es la reunión de mañana?

– A primera hora señor –YoungBae asintió dirigiéndose al elevador.

– Puedes irte temprano hoy HyunAh.

– Gracias, salude al señor SeungRi de mi parte por favor –asintió sin mucho interés mientras entraba al elevador. Saco su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y reviso los mensajes que SeungHyun le había enviado para volver a checar donde debían reunirse.

El bar en el que lo había citado estaba cercano, así que llego más temprano de lo que había esperado, pero aun así se dio cuenta de que Seung ya lo estaba esperando ahí–. Me sorprendió que quisieras verme tan repentinamente –se sentó en la barra junto a él.

– ¿Un hombre no puede querer ver a su mejor amigo?

El bar tender se acercó a YoungBae–. Lo mismo que está tomando…  no sé si el término mejor amigo sea correcto –ambos se rieron.

– En fin… en realidad te llame porque me gustaría pedirte un favor –Seung tomo su vaso de whisky y le dio un trago.

– ¿Y qué favor quieres que haga? –agradeció con un gesto de cabeza al bar tender cuando le llevo su bebida.

– Quiero que me ayudes a vigilar a JiYong –YoungBae soltó una risa ahogada.

– Hyung ¿Es enserio? –se limpió los labios con una servilleta–. ¿Por qué sigues detrás de él? Omegas como el hay muchos y menos problemáticos.

– Oh, pero JiYong es especial YoungBae –miro al otro alfa–. Primero, es el único que se ha atrevido a rechazarme, y segundo, no he encontrado otro como el. Tan perfecto –YoungBae alzo una ceja incrédulo.

– Esto es ridículo, pero bueno, yo no pierdo nada –le dio otro trago a su whisky.

– Entonces te debo una –se rio tontamente–. ¿Por qué no hablamos un poco de ti? Dime, como va tu vida de casado.

– Siempre que nos vemos tienes que preguntar por eso ¿Verdad?

– Soy solo un apersona curiosa que quiere saber si estas llevando una feliz vida matrimonial… y saber que tal te va controlando a esa preciosidad que tienes contigo.

– Preciosidad… –se recargo contra la barra.

– No soy ciego, y tú tampoco. SeungRi tiene atributos que no pasan desapercibidos.

– Mucho menos para alguien como tú –frunció los labios–. Es bueno, fue algo difícil al principio.

– Que malo, de seguro te tenía miedo –ambos se rieron.

– Quizás, pero esta aprendiendo a complacerme –sonrió–. Si pudieras verlo retorcerse, bastante erótico.

– Quizás pueda verlo –YoungBae lo miro serio–. Solo vas a estar casado un tiempo con el ¿No? –se pasó la mano por la barbilla, pensando–. ¿Cuánto podría llegar a costar una noche con él?

– Estas hablando de algo que es mío.

– Y yo de cuando ya no lo sea –le sonrió de lado–. ¿Oh qué? ¿Te podrás posesivo ahora?

– Hay cosas que no me gusta que toquen.

– Tú también tocaste algo que es mío…

– ¿Es tuyo? –le sonrió retándolo.

Seung se puso serio antes de corresponderle la sonrisa–. Je, está bien, cambiemos de tema –alzo la mano llamando al bar tender para pedir otro whisky.

 

* * *

 

SeungRi apenas llego a casa y saco las cosas que iba a usar para la cena, no estaba seguro de si Hana se iba a quedar a cenar, pero había preparado un poco más por si acaso. Fue hasta la habitación y cambio de ropa para no manchar el uniforme y poder terminar el quehacer que le faltaba en la casa. Recién terminaba de guardar las cosas de limpieza cuando escucho el timbre.

Se asomó por el interfon y fue a abrir la puerta, incapaz de contener la sonrisa de emoción. Los dos hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza apenas se vieron–. Siento como si hubiesen sido años –la voz de Hana sonaba emocionada aun a pesar de que estaba ahogada por el abrazo.

– Lo se… estoy feliz de que estés aquí –se separaron–. Pasa, ven, YoungBae aún no llega.

– Con permiso –se quitó los zapatos en la entrada. Aun iba vestida con el uniforme de la secundaria y dejo su mochila en el sillón–. Waaah, no había podido visitarte, el lugar lo decoraste tú, de eso no me queda duda –la menor le sonrió y avanzo hasta la sala–. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

– Estaba preparando la cena ¿Quieres ayudarme?

– Si, vamos –fueron hasta la cocina en donde SeungRi ya había empezado algunas cosas–. ¿Cómo haces para poder terminar todo e ir a la escuela?

– Bueno… solo tengo que organizarme bien –saco la tabla para corta y la enjuago–. En realidad las cosas no son tan difíciles como había esperado.

– Ya veo. Oppa… ¿YoungBae-shii ya? –Hana señalo la marca que tenía en el cuello haciendo que SeungRi de inmediato la cubriera con su mano.

– Oh… si… algo así –sintió sus mejillas calientes–. Han pasado muchas cosas.

– Solo me preocupa si te está tratando bien –la muchacha le puso la tapa a una de las cacerolas en el fuego, esperando a que la sopa empezara a hervir.

– Si… creo que estamos aprendiendo a convivir de alguna manera.

– ¿Te ha pegado? –Ri negó con la cabeza–. Eso es bueno… yo también tenía miedo de que te lastimara –SeungRi dejo las verduras que había picado a un lado y miro a su hermana–. ¿Te dolió cuándo?

– Si… algo –no se atrevió a decirle a Hana que la primera vez lo había obligado. Lo último que quería era preocuparse por algo como eso, también le daba algo de vergüenza–. Ahora es más amable… o soy yo el que se está acostumbrando. Cualquiera de las dos cosas… ya no es tan malo.

– El… ya sabes ¿A… adentro? –ambos se sonrojaron. Era extraño hablar de esas cosas entre ellos.

– No… últimamente me pregunto mucho eso ¿Por qué no lo hace? ¿No es como si me dijera que no le atraigo? –se apoyó en la encimera.

– ¿Te molesta la idea de que no le atraigas? –levanto la tapa de la cacera para revisar el caldo.

– No lo sé… es raro Hana. No sé cómo sentirme de todo esto, es decir… si no tengo mi celo el simplemente me va a dejar y eso hace que me de miedo, no sé qué va a ser de mi –tomo un trozo de zanahoria y lo mordisqueo–. Siendo sincero, no puedo evitar sentirme utilizado… como las prostitutas.

– Dios, oppa, no digas eso –Hana se llevó una mano al pecho acongojada–. Pero… ¿Si te mordió no es lo mismo a que te marcara?

– ¿Tú crees? –la muchacha asintió.

– Piénsalo. Te mordió en un lugar que todo el mundo puede ver. Es como si le dijera a todo el mundo que no quiere que te vean, ni que te toquen, porque ya eres suyo –la omega sonrió emocionada.

– No lo sé Hana, YoungBae es tan raro…

– Oye… –Hana sonrió haciendo que SeungRi se sintiera incomodo–. ¿Se siente bien?

– ¡Hana! –la muchacha se rio con fuerza mirando su cara roja–. Esas cosas no se preguntan.

– ¿Eso es un sí?

– ¡NO! –regresó a terminar de cortar las verduras para la sopa–. Hay días que no lo entiendo en absoluto… a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? Por tu forma de mandarme el mensaje me dejo pensando que era algo muy importante.

– Si… es importante –bajo el fuego de la estufa y fue a un lado de SeungRi, subiéndose a la encimera con expresión seria–. Oppa… ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que me voy a casar? –SeungRi dejo el cuchillo a un lado de golpe, soltando un quejido–. Por dios ¿Estas bien? –Hana se bajó de un salto de la encimera y jalo del brazo a SeungRi para hacer que metiera la mano del dedo que se había cortado bajo el chorro del agua–. ¿Te duele?

– Hana ¿Te has vuelto loca? –SeungRi la miro aguantándose el dolor de la cortada–. ¿Cómo que te vas a casar?

– Si –cerró la llave del agua–. SeoJoon dijo que podía sacar un permiso especial para poder casarnos antes que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

– No Hana ¿Cuántos años tienes? Ni siquiera has terminado la secundaria, por favor, piénsalo bien.

– No sé qué decirle oppa… me quiero casar con él, de verdad, estoy segura de que es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida –SeungRi miro preocupado a su hermana–. Quiero casarme con él, pero no sé si es demasiado pronto, y no quiero hablarlo con papá ni mamá porque sé que a ellos les va a dar igual.

– Van a decir que si, Hana, como si no los conocieras. Me obligaron a casarme con YoungBae aun a pesar de que sabían que yo no había tenido mi celo –trago el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta–. Piénsalo bien Hana, eres muy pequeña aun.

– Lo se… necesitaba decirle a alguien esto –se acercó y lo abrazo con fuera–. Prometo que cuando tome mi decisión vas a ser el primero en saberlo.

– Buenas noches –los dos hermanos se separaron de golpe al escuchar la voz de YoungBae.

– Ah… YoungBae oppa, buenas noches –Hana hizo una ligera reverencia–. Espero no molestarlo

– Buenas noches Hana, y no te preocupes, SeungRi, ven aquí –miro a su esposo y lo siguió hasta la sala.

– ¿Pasa algo? –apretó los ojos cuando sintió las manos del alfa sujetarle de la cadera, pegándolo a la pared–. ¿Qué? –respiro despacio sintiendo la boca del mayor cerca de su cuello.

– Nada, solo quería revisar algo –se separó de él dejándolo confundido–. Voy a estar en el estudio, avísame cuando este la cena.

– Si, no te preocupes –ambos soltaron un suspiro tranquilo cuando regreso a la cocina–. Hoy llego antes.

– ¿Nos escuchó? –Hana lo miro asustada.

– No creo, y aunque así hubiese sido no creo que diga nada. No te preocupes. De todas formas hablare con él.

– Gracias. Vamos a terminar con esto.

– Quédate a cenar, estoy seguro de que a YoungBae no le importara –término de cortar las verduras, con cuidado de no presionar el dedo que se había lastimado.

 

* * *

 

– Daesung, creo que es hora de irnos –JiYong salió de la oficina revolviéndose el cabello.

– Oh, sí hyung, solo termino de guardar estos documentos y me voy.

– ¿Te falta mucho para terminar eso? –se recargo contra el escritorio.

– No, solo me faltan los reportes de los últimos meses y termino –cerro la carpeta, llevándola hasta los archiveros.

– Aaah tan eficiente –estiro su mano y tironeo de su mejilla–. Vámonos que este edificio es terrorífico cuando se empieza a quedar solo –fueron hasta el elevador. JiYong presiono el botón del estacionamiento mientras Daesung presionaba el de la primera planta–. ¿Tomas el transporte para venir aquí?

– Si, aun no puedo costearme el comprar un auto. Antes solía ir en bicicleta a todas partes pero tuve un accidente hace un par de años y parece que aún no estoy listo para volver a usarla –empezó a reírse haciendo a JiYong sonreír–. Además el transporte público no es tan malo como todo el mundo dice, he conocido muchas personas en él.

– No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que subí a un autobús –se recargo contra una de las paredes del elevador, mirando que ya casi llegaban a la planta baja–. ¿Hace cuánto tuviste ese accidente?

– Hace dos años, me atropello un auto –JiYong tomo aire dramáticamente mirándolo sorprendido.

– ¡Santo dios! Eso es horrible.

– No fue tan horrible como se oye, solo me rompí una pierna y no dejo secuelas –las puertas del elevador se abrieron–. Bueno, hasta mañana hyung –Ji le sujeto el brazo.

– ¿Por qué no dejas que te lleve? –el castaño inclino la cabeza.

– No es necesario hyung, de verdad…

– Anda. No creo que tenga nada de malo que sepa donde vive mi asistente –le guiño un ojo–. Anda, no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta –jalo su brazo haciendo que quedaran pegados–. Lo siento –se rio dejando que diera un paso atrás. Daesung sonreía desviando la mirada.

– Esta bien hyung –las puertas se volvieron a abrir dejándolos entrar al estacionamiento para poder ir hasta el Lamborghini del omega–. ¿Este… es tu auto?

– Si… un pequeño lujo que pude darme –quito la alarma dejándole abrir la puerta. El subió al copiloto mirando divertido como el menor se sentaba con cuidado de no tocar nada–. Tranquilo, nada se va a romper, relájate.

– Es la primera vez que subo a un auto tan lujoso –miro a todas partes curioso–. Parece un sueño –JiYong se rio de nuevo al mirarlo, y soltó una carcajada al verlo saltar en el asiento cuando encendió el auto, haciendo rugir el motor.

– No te va a comer Daesungie, tranquilo –salió de estacionamiento.

– No eres de esos locos que conduce a toda velocidad por las calles ¿Verdad hyung?

– De hecho, lo soy –JiYong volvió a reírse por las expresiones del muchacho–. Pero solo por ser tú conduciré despacio… ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco más de ese accidente que tuviste?

– Pues… ¿Qué puedo contarte? Fue cuando salía de la universidad –se asegurar de llevar bien puesto el cinturón de seguridad–. Salí y un auto salió de la nada y me pego. Prácticamente caí de lado, nada dramático ni nada de eso, pero el susto que me lleve fue suficiente.

– Pero quien te atropello te ayudo ¿Verdad?

– Si, me llevo al hospital y todo, hubiese sido muy vergonzoso quedarme a mitad de la calle sin poderme parar.

– ¿No te dolió? Una hueso roto no es cualquier cosa –JiYong lo miro un momento antes de seguir concentrado en el camino.

– No… de hecho –se rio de repente recordando lo asustado que estaba–, no sentía la pierna y creí que me la cortarían o algo así.

– Por dios –el omega empezó a reírse–. Eres un dramático de lo peor ¿Verdad?

– No, te juro que no, pero en ese momento pensé lo peor… hyung ¿A dónde vamos? –Daesung miro por la ventana.

– No tengo la menor idea Dae, estaba esperando que me dijeras en donde vives –ambos se miraron y volvieron a echarse a reír–. Bueno, ya es tarde y no quiero quitarte preciosas horas de sueño ¿Por dónde me voy?

– Entra en la siguiente avenida JiYong hyung, te diré un camino rápido.

 

* * *

 

Hana y SeungRi estaban lavando los platos sucios de la cena. La cena había sido más tranquila de lo que habían esperado, en realidad, habían creído que iba a ser incomodo por la presencia de Hana. La muchacha no recordaba haber pasado más de quince minutos en la misma habitación que el esposo de su hermano.

– Hana –los dos hermanos se voltearon a ver a YoungBae–. Creo que es hora de que te vallas, no son horas para que un omega este fuera de casa.

– Ah… si –miro el pequeño reloj de pulsera que llevaba y después miro a SeungRi. El entendió, sus padres no iban a estar contentos de que llegara a esa hora.

– SeungRi –el omega miro a YoungBae–. Ven, vamos a ir a dejarla.

– Si –se limpió las manos húmedas en un paño que tenía en la cocina–. Vamos ¿No olvidas nada?

– No –miro la sala buscando algo–. No. nada.

YoungBae ya los estaba esperando en la puerta y salieron hasta el estacionamiento. El camino hasta casa de sus padres fue en silencio y cuando llegaron hasta la puerta de esta SeungRi le acaricio la espalda a su hermana para darle ánimos.

Sus padres eran estrictos, y sabían que el que Hana llegase a esa hora no los iba a tener muy contentos. La omega saco sus llaves y les dejo entrar–. ¡Ya llegue!

– ¡Hana! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Tu padre…! Oh, buenas noches YoungBae, SeungRi. Que sorpresa tenerlos aquí –la señora Lee bajo el tono de voz al verlos.

– Hola madre –SeungRi no podía evitar sentirse incómodo. No había visto a su madre desde la boda y el sentimiento que había tenido hacia ella el día de la ceremonia no habían sido muy agradables–. Hana fue a cenar con… –se quedó callado al ver a su padre llegar al vestíbulo.

– Hana ¿Qué hora de llegar es esta? –Ri tomo disimuladamente la mano de su hermana al notar el tono de voz de ira contenida de su padre–. Una omega bien educada, y más importante aún, que ya ha sido pedida en matrimonio no tiene nada que estar haciendo en la calle.

– Lo siento señor –SeungRi sintió la mano de YoungBae deslizarse por su cintura–. Hana fue a visitar a SeungRi. No me pareció mal que se quedara a cenar con nosotros para que pudiese compartir un poco más de tiempo con su hermano. Nosotros mismo la traemos de regreso para que no corriera ningún peligro –los dos alfas se miraron fijamente.

– Supongo que si vino con ustedes no hay problema, pero que no se vuelva a repetir Hana.

– No volverá a pasar padre, lo siento –se relajó apretando la mano de su hermano. El señor Lee se retiró por el pasillo y la madre de ambos se acercó.

– Gracias YoungBae –le acaricio los cabellos obscuros a su hija–. Tuviste suerte Hana, pero como dijo tu padre, que no vuelva a pasar.

– Buenas noches, vámonos SeungRi –YoungBae se giró para abrir la puerta.

– Si –volvió a ver a su madre y se acercó a ella–. No dejes que le haga nada, no soy tonto, que YoungBae abogara por ella no la librara de un castigo.

– Hare lo que pueda… voy a ir a verte un día de estos, tengo algo para ti –se separó de ella confundido.

– SeungRi –YoungBae le llamo desde la puerta.

– Si, ya voy –abrazo a su hermana–. Nos vemos, y piensa bien de lo que hablamos –ella sintió silenciosamente mirándolo salir de la casa.

El camino de regreso fue tan silencioso como el de ida. SeungRi miraba por la ventana pensando en que decir cuando llegaran, porque era la primera vez que YoungBae lo defendía y definitivamente era algo que jamás había esperado de él.

– Gracias por decir eso –murmuro cuando entraron al elevador–. Créeme, a mi padre no le hubiese importado que estuvieses ahí y le habría pegado.

– ¿Te pegaba? –YoungBae se recargo contra la pared.

– Lo hizo algunas veces, especialmente cuando era niño –se tomó el antebrazo, frotándolo nerviosamente mientras recordaba su infancia–. Siempre fue muy exigente y cuando pudo mi madre nos defendió, desearía que lo hubiese hecho más.

– Tengo vagos recuerdo de él regañándote –salieron cuando las puertas se abrieron. SeungRi sonrió ligeramente recordando como solían ser en aquellos días mientras YoungBae abría la puerta–. No te dijeron nada por esto –contuvo el aliento cuando los dedos de YoungBae acariciaron la marca rojiza en su cuello.

– N-no… –se froto la piel del cuello, sintiendo cosquillas–. Bueno, una amiga hizo un escándalo cuando la vio pero nadie más… y si lo hicieron no dijeron nada.

– ¿Qué te paso? –YoungBae tomo su mano y el sintió el ligero rastro húmedo que dejo la sangre en su cuello.

– Me corte cuando estábamos preparando la cena –hizo una expresión de dolor mientas YoungBae pasaba su dedo por sobre la cortada para revisarla–. Auch… espera, me duele…

– Límpiate bien y ponte algo.

– Me iba a poner un curita –miro como el mayor se quedaba viendo su mano–. ¿YoungBae?

– ¿Qué? –sintió un escalofrió cuando sus miradas se conectaron.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– No, ve a ponerte eso –soltó su mano–. Me voy a dormir.

– Si… buenas noches –SeungRi sintió que podía respirar tranquilamente cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación.

Miro su mano y después sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, despejando sus ideas para poder ir a lavarse la herida.

 


	7. Ciclamen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**Ciclamen**

SeungRi se había despertado animado, muy animado y desde ese momento su humor no había variado en absoluto. Era veintiuno de Marzo y eso solo significaba una cosa: La primavera había llegado. Era cuestión de tiempo para que los días cálidos llegaran. Ya no se congelaría al salir de la cama en las mañanas, ni al salir de bañarse, ni al salir de casa, ni al cambiarse, ni nunca. Era tan feliz.

Ese día no había tenido que usar el uniforme ya que habían salido temprano por los festivales que iba a ver en la tarde, aun con eso, sus amigos no se pusieron de acuerdo para poder ir juntos a alguno, así que iba de regreso a casa para hacer algo de limpieza profunda y poder hacer algo más elaborado de cenar ahora que tenía más tiempo. Quizás podría preparar alguna pasta o algo de carne rellena.

Bajo del autobús en su parada a unas cuadras del bloque de departamentos y empezó a caminar, se puso los audífonos y le subió el volumen a su celular. Iba a mitad de camino cuando se detuvo de repente y se giró, miro la calle de un lado a otro con la mirada. Había tenido la sensación de que alguien le estaba observando, había un par de personas caminando, incluso una mujer le paso, pero nadie parecía estar prestándole atención.

Siguió caminado pero al poco rato volvió a sentir la misma sensación incomoda, así que se volvió a girar. Inhalo profundamente tratando de calmar la sensación que se había alojado en su estómago–. ¡SeungRi oppa! –sintió un empujón y miro hacia el frente.

– Ah SeungHee –miro a la omega, quien le miraba con sus pequeños ojos.

– ¿Estas bien oppa? Te ves algo distraído, estuve esperándote en la esquina pero te detenías a cada rato, así que vine por ti –la chiquilla sonrió enorme separándose dos pasos.

– Oh… disculpa, es que… ¿Tú viste si alguien me estaba siguiendo?

SeungHee lo miro confundida–. No oppa… oppa ¿Alguien te venía siguiendo? Eso es muy malo –empezaron a caminar juntos y la menor miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, buscando algo–. Bueno, yo no veo a nadie… pero si crees que alguien te está siguiendo deberías decirle a tu esposo.

– No. No creo que sea necesario, quizás solo sea mi imaginación –le sonrió buscando tranquilizarla–. Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos –la castaña asintió.

– Ten cuidado ¿Si? Nos vemos oppa –SeungRi se quedó esperando en la esquina hasta ver que ella entrara a su casa, y después volvió a mirar hacia la avenida, frunciendo el ceño confundido.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hasta llegar al edificio–. Oh, HyunBae hyung –cuando entro al lobby del edificio se encontró con el alfa hablando con el vigilante.

– SeungRi, esta si es una sorpresa –le miro sonriéndole.

– Hoy las clases se suspendieron por los festivales –se acomodó la mochila y miro al vigilante–. Está bien si lo deja pasar la próxima vez, es el hermano de mi esposo… ¿No gustas pasar hyung?

– No gracias SeungRi, solo vengo de paso porque tenía que entregarle esto a YoungBae –el omega cayo en cuenta del sobre que estaba sobre el escritorio en el lobby–. Pensaba dejarlo aquí y que se lo entregaran cuando alguno de los dos llegara, pero ahora que estas aquí te lo puedo dar en persona. Dile que lo llamare en la noche para que me diga que piensa, no, mejor que él me llame.

– Si, está bien –miro el sobre al derecho y al revés.

– Bien, yo me voy, nos vemos –le revolvió el cabello tomándolo por sorpresa.

– Adiós hyung –se le quedo viendo hasta que salió del edificio y después miro confundido al vigilante quien solo le sonrió.

 

* * *

 

SeungHyun quito de la pared su Daisy cutter, su departamento necesitaba ser renovado. A pesar de que ya tenía un par de meses que se había vuelto a establecer en Corea aún no se había dado el tiempo para hacerlo. Pensaba hacer perforaciones en esa pared para incrustar algunas esculturas de Danh Vo en ellas.

Escucho el sonido de tu celular y frunció el ceño. Estaba demasiado concentrado en eso como para distraerse, pero sabía que debía ser importante porque no todo el mundo sabía su número. Camino hasta el sillón en donde había aventado el celular hace un par de horas y reviso la pantalla–. Eres el peor investigador del mundo –dijo apenas deslizo su dedos para tomar la llamada.

– _Contrario a ti, yo si tengo que estar en una oficina trabajando_ –sonrió escuchando la voz de YoungBae al otro lado de la línea–. _Como sea, tampoco es de mi interés estar vigilando a JiYong, pero creí que a ti se te interesaría saber que le ha dado una manía por irse siempre con su asistente._

– ¿Lo hace? –se sentó en el sillón, subiendo los pies a la mesa.

– _Si, casi todos los días._

– ¿Crees que hoy sea uno de esos días? –se levantó y busco la cajetilla de cigarros que tenía en la estantería.

– _No lo sé, yo aún tengo trabajo por terminar así que no sé a qué hora saldré, que yo sepa JiYong sale a la hora de siempre_ –dejo salir del humo del cigarro.

– Bien. Gracias YoungBae, suerte con eso del trabajo.

– _Hey ¿Se puede saber que estas planeando?_

– Cosas Bae, cosas –sonrió dándole otra calada al cigarro.

– _Solo cuida que no sea algo ilegal, ya sabes cómo es JiYong con esas cosas._

– Seh, ya sé, pero no te preocupes, conozco a JiYong –tiro la ceniza en uno de los jarrones que su hermana le había regalado–. Nos vemos YoungBae, aún tengo cosas que terminar –colgó el teléfono y lo dejo a un lado mientras subía los pies a la mesa. Aún tenía un buen rato para decidir si moverse o no.

 

* * *

 

– Esta bien hyung, lo mejor es que vayas a casa. Yo puedo irme en el autobús está vez –JiYong hizo un gesto de inconformidad haciendo sonreír a Daesung.

– ¿Por qué?

– JiYong hyung, será más seguro así –el omega lo miró confundido–. Sé que en estas fechas es tu celo.

– Ah… ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Daesung se rasco incómodo la cabeza.

– Soy muy observador… y bueno… te ves diferente.

– ¿Diferente? ¿Cómo me veo? –se llevó las manos a la cara.

– Bueno –el beta se sonrojo furiosamente–, te ves… más bonito –JiYong lo miró incrédulo y después sonrió enorme, sonrojándose ligeramente.

– Gracias –tironeo su mejilla suavemente–. Ve con cuidado y nos vemos mañana ¿Está bien?

– Si hyung, nos vemos –el omega dejó que las puertas se cerrarán para terminar de bajar al estacionamiento.

Lo primero que hizo cuándo estuvo dentro de su Lamborghini fue apachurrarse en el sillón mientras de cubría las manos con la cara, sintiendo cuán caliente tenía la cara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera y no sabía si relacionarlo con el hecho de que su celo estaba cerca. Respiro profundo y busco tranquilizarse, el empezar con el calor no era buena idea si pensaba manejar. Tanteo su pastillero en el bolsillo de su saco y sonrió.

Encendió el equipo de sonido de su auto en cuanto el motor rugió y salió del estacionamiento.

Quería darse un baño caliente y meterse a la cama. El celo le hacía sentir débil al principio, así que los dolores musculares habían sido el pan de cada uno de los últimos dos días.

Entró al estacionamiento de su bloque de departamentos y apagó el auto. Se peinó hacia atrás el cabello con los dedos mientras le ponía la alarma al auto. Apenas iba a presionar el botón para llamar al elevador cuando percibió el olor a madera. El mismo aroma agradable que tenían los bosques en las mañanas cuando la neblina aún no se había disipado.

– Yongie –una mano sujeto la suya por detrás y sintió la respiración contra la piel del dorso de su mano–. Oh Yongie, no sabías cuanto había extrañado tu dulce olor.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –apartó su mano con fuerza y se alejó dos pasos–. SeungHyun ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El alfa sólo sonrió–. Creo que es bastante obvio, vine a visitarte –el omega entrecerró los ojos ofendido y presiono el botón del elevador.

– Vete, estoy harto de decirte que no quiero verte –le dio la espalda y SeungHyun aprovecho para delinear su figura con la mirada. Las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo, los rasgos andrógenos que poseía. Estiro su mano y le paso un dedo por la nuca, viendo como los vellos del área se erizaban.

– Oh, no me digas que llegue en el momento correcto –se pegó a su espalda y lo empujo dentro del elevador apenas las puertas se abrieron y presiono el botón del último piso–. Oh si, ese olor tuyo, tan fuerte, tan seductor.

– ¡Aléjate! –JiYong se revolvió sintiendo incomodo como el mayor enterraba su rostro en su cabello–. Maldita sea ¡Que me sueltes! –apoyo las manos en la pared del elevador y se empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que el alfa golpeara la espalda contra las puertas, logrando liberarse–. Dios, estoy harto de ti –tomo aire profundamente buscando tranquilizar a su cuerpo y metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su saco para tomar su pastillero.

– No necesitamos esto por ahora –Seung le arrebato la caja plástica de las manos y levanto el brazo para que no pudiese quitárselas–. ¿Por qué ir en contra de nuestra naturaleza Yongie? –lanzo el pastillero al otro lado del elevador e impidió que el omega lo recogiera.

– SeungHyun, aléjate –las puertas de elevador se abrieron y noto que ya habían llegado al último piso. Intento bajarse pero el mayor lo sujeto de los brazos.

– Tu cuerpo esta tan caliente Yongie, puedo sentirlo a través de la ropa –le rodeo la cintura con una de sus manos y la apretó haciéndolo temblar–. Mírate, estas rogando porque te toquen.

– No. Déjame –JiYong se sintió mareado, el olor de SeungHyun se había vuelto más fuerte, y el sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía–. No. deja… deja que me tome el…

– No mi JiYongie, tu no necesitas esas cosas –le paso la lengua por la mejilla y Ji alejo el rostro lo más que pudo.

– Déjame, suéltame –cerro los ojos y se sostuvo de sus brazos cuando las piernas le empezaron a temblar. Trago saliva sintiendo la garganta seca y jadeo cuando las manos de Seung le apretaron los costados.

– ¿En qué piso esta tu departamento? –JiYong negó con fuerza y recargo su frente contra su pecho–. Bien, lo haremos aquí.

– ¡No! –levanto el rostro y se arrepintió al momento. Seung tuvo la vista perfecta de su rostro sonrojado y sus preciosos ojos cafés dilatados. Presiono el botón con el número cuatro y bajo la mirada impotente al sentir la humedad a través de sus pantalones.

– Dime Yongie ¿Hace cuánto que no haces esto con alguien? –desfajo su camisa e introdujo su mano para tocar la piel tibia de su estómago–. Estas mojado. Si hubieses sido bueno esto no habría pasado y ya estaríamos…

– No te las des de importante Seung –se mareo cuando el elevador se detuvo de nuevo–. No eres el único con el que lo he hecho…

– Oh, no me digas –lo empujo fuera del elevador y lo jalo por el pasillo vacío–. ¿Ese asistente tuyo ayuda más que en cosas laborales? –lo acorralo contra la pared y se froto contra él, encorvándose para poder enterrar su rostro en su cuello, embriagándose con su olor–. ¿Qué puerta? –recorrió con sus manos sus piernas delgadas y empezó a besarle el cuello, bajando hasta el borde de su camisa–. ¿Qué puerta? –se separó de él y vio satisfecho que JiYong se mantenía viendo el techo con la mirada perdida.

– SeungHyun –enterró sus dedos en sus brazos cubiertos por la gabardina–. Duele… –se arqueo contra la pared y chillo de repente apretando las piernas.

– En que puerta –lo levanto del piso haciendo que lo rodeara con sus piernas–. Dímelo rápido y poder ayudarte a que deje de doler.

– Me quema –se retorció buscando aferrarse a algo–. No puedo… –se froto contra SeungHyun.

– JiYong, dime en que puerta

– La del fondo… la puerta del fondo –apoyo la cabeza en su hombro intentando controlar su respiración.

El alfa avanzo chupándole debajo de la barbilla, escuchando complacido los jadeos del menor, sintiendo como temblaba en sus brazos–. El código –JiYong negó con fuerza–. Bien, nos quedaremos aquí para ver cuánto puedes aguantar…

– Dos, nueve, cero ahnm… dos, cuatro –el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose fue lo único que SeungHyun necesito para entrar al departamento y cerrar la puerta con fuerza antes de lanzar a JiYong al primer sofá que tuvo a la vista. El omega solo se retorció empezando a frotar su mano entre sus piernas.

– No necesitas hacer eso –aparto su mano y le quito el saco–. Vamos JiYong, muéstrame todo como antes lo hacías. Cuando gemías como un gatito rogando porque te tocara –empezó a abrirle los botones de la camisa, admirando su piel contra la luz que se colaba por las ventanas cubiertas por cortinas traslucidas–. Quiero verte rogando por mí, porque te llene.

– SeungHyun –Ji volvió a retorcerse.

– Dilo más, di más ni nombre –le abrió las piernas y se pegó a él de golpe, frotando los bultos debajo de sus pantalones–. Dilo Yongie.

– Yo… no… ya no –el alfa se agacho y tomo uno de los pezones obscuros en su boca. JiYong se mordió los dedos de la mano y gimió agradado ante el gesto–. Necesito… lo necesito ya…

– Dilo JiYong, quiero escucharlo –empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón y los pantalones, el mismo JiYong levanto las piernas para que se los quitara con todo y la húmeda ropa interior.

– Lo necesito dentro de mi –Seung sonrió y se desabrocho los pantalones, sacando su erección de entre la ropa interior, se le fue el aire por un momento al ver como el menor había empezado a masajear su entrada con sus dedos y amenazaba con introducirlos. Le quito la camisa por completo y la dejo con la demás ropa en el piso.

JiYong abrió las piernas pero SeungHyun lo tomo de las caderas y lo puso boca abajo en el sillón, su cuerpo completamente recostado sobre la superficie mullida. Recorrió su espalda y su trasero con sus manos escuchando como enterraba los dedos y arañaba la tela del sillón–. Por fin serás mío de nuevo –separo ambas nalgas y se introdujo de golpe.

JiYong grito arqueándose y apoyándose en sus rodillas. Cerro los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como las envestidas empezaban, haciendo que miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentirlo más adentro, más fuerte. Abrió más las piernas intentando que con eso el otro pudiese satisfacerlo como quería, y soltó un chillido cuando lo logro, empezando a balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras el cabello negro se le pegaba al rostro por el sudor–. Más fuerte… mas –el sonido de sus pieles chocando lleno la sala junto con sus gemidos y jadeos.

SeungHyun le sujeto la cadera para evitar que su cuerpo se sacudiera y pudiese ser más fácil penetrarlo. No había otra sensación que se le pudiese comparar al estar en el húmedo y caliente interior de JiYong; el poder respirar la esencia que desprendía su piel era el mayor de los placeres y la textura de piel bajo la lengua era como estar en el cielo.

– Si quisiera podría hacerlo ahora –gruño cerca de su oreja–. Podría marcarte y hacer que fueras mío para siempre.

– No lo hagas –JiYong giro la cabeza para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo–. Por favor, no –bajo la cabeza de nuevo. SeungHyun golpeando una y otra vez su punto dulce sin piedad–. No…

– Podría hacerlo –jadeo y apretó los ojos–. Pero no lo hare –le mordió el hombro con fuerza, dejando sus dientes marcados–. Vas a ser tú el que venga rogándome que lo haga –JiYong soltó un grito cuando sintió el semen caliente llenándolo y él se vino sin poderse controlar, temblando en las manos del alfa–. ¿Qué diría Daesungie si te viera así? –soltó con burla haciendo énfasis en el nombre de su asistente–. Viéndote tal cual eres, un animal en celo, rogando porque te cojan hasta que no puedas moverte –le paso la lengua detrás de la oreja haciéndole soltar un quejido entrecortado–. ¿Seguiría viéndote con ojitos de admiración?

– Cállate –JiYong apretó la mandíbula–. Cállate.

– Eres un sinvergüenza, decirme eso cuando aún estoy dentro de ti –se empujó de nuevo haciendo que cerrara los ojos y ahogara un suspiro–. No podemos ir en contra de nuestra naturaleza JiYong –se deslizo lentamente fuera del menor, dejándole un beso en el centro de la nuca–. No importa cuanto lo intentes, siempre cederemos ante nuestros instintos –se acomodó la ropa mirándolo desde arriba y se agacho para besarle la punta de la cabeza–. Tú sabes muy bien que no puedes hacer nada contra ello.

– Lárgate –lo empujo para que se aleja pero Seung solo se rio–. ¡Lárgate!

– Nos vemos Yongie –le vio apretando su ropa contra su cuerpo desnudo antes de salir del departamento. Sonrió satisfecho caminando hasta el elevador.

El tiempo no había cambiado tanto a JiYong. Seguía siendo igual a todos los de su especie, débil apenas un alfa se ponía en su camino. El elevador llego y él le sonrió a la mujer mayor que estaba dentro–. ¿Va a la planta baja? –la mujer negó.

– Al segundo piso – y se hizo a un lado para dejarle más espacio. SeungHyun presiono el botón de la planta baja y miro hacia un rincón del elevador, debajo del tablero estaba el pastillero de JiYong. Espero a que la mujer bajara para recogerlo y meterlo a uno de los bolsillos de su saco. Ya vería que hacer con eso después.

 

* * *

 

JiYong recogió la ropa del suelo y se levantó sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas. Respiraba despacio tratando de tranquilizarse y fue tan rápido como pudo al baño, metiéndose rápidamente a la regadera y abriendo las llaves.

El agua fría le cayó como una bendición, haciendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo bajara rápidamente. Tomo su gel de ducha y vertió una cantidad exagerada en sus manos, empezando a frotárselo por todo el cuerpo y después tomo su esponja, empezando a tallarse el cuerpo con fuerza, todos los rincones que pudo alcanzar.

Se detuvo de golpe y soltó la esponja cuando empezó a dolerle. Sentía el agua, ahora tibia, quitando la espuma de su cuerpo. Miro fijamente como el agua se iba por la coladera y después se le escapo un sollozo.

De un momento empezó a llorar y se dejó caer al piso abrazando sus rodillas. Lo repudiaba con todo su ser. Odiaba tener que vivir pegado a un paquete de pastillas para poder controlarse y poder decir que no quería. Para poder pensar y mantener su cordura, su decencia.

Se froto la cara con las manos y después golpeo el piso, chapoteando agua por todos lados. Odiaba sentirse tan impotente, tan débil y a la merced de alguien.

Y le dolía más que fuese SeungHyun el que se aprovechara de él de esa manera. Se estiro hasta alcanzar las llaves y detuvo el chorro de agua, quedándose un rato en la misma posición hasta que el frio hizo que le doliera la espalda.

Se ayudó de la pared para levantarse y salió de la regadera para buscar una toalla en el pequeño armario que tenía ahí, enredándose en ella para calentarse. Se cubrió hasta por encima de las mejillas y camino en la obscuridad hasta su habitación para poder secarse y ponerse su pijama.

Mientras se metía en las sabanas de la cama no pudo evitar agradecer que no hubiesen llegado hasta su habitación. No habría soportado el tener que dormir en la sala o el tener que cambiar su cama.

Se abrazó a si mismo mirando fijamente la pared, intentando despejar su mente de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Tomo aire profundamente y cerró los ojos, el cansancio empezando a adormecerlo poco a poco hasta caer profundamente dormido.

 

* * *

 

SeungRi miro la hora en su celular. Iban a dar las ocho y no podía evitar preocuparse porque YoungBae jamás había llegado tan tarde.

Se pasó la mano por el estómago. Tenía hambre.

No pudo evitar recordar las veces en las que su madre les dijo que debían esperar a que su padre llegara para poder servir la comida, porque un omega debía esperar a su alfa para poder comer a su lado y ellos algún día iban a casarse y tenían que aprender eso bien.

Recordó también como Hana y él se las arreglaban para robar galletas o cualquier cosa de la cocina para mitigar un poco el hombre. Se levantó y se estiro para alcanzar la caja de galletas que había encima del refrigerador.

Ahora no tenía que sacar comida de la cocina a escondidas para que no lo regañaran. Podía esperar a YoungBae para comer, o más bien cenar por la hora que era, pero el comer un par de galletas de semillas de girasol no le haría daño. Además tenía demasiada hambre.

Iba por la tercera cuando escucho la puerta abriéndose y de inmediato fue a revisar que la lasaña estuviese lo suficientemente caliente para ser servida.

– Bienvenido –se asomó para ver como YoungBae dejaba su saco en el sillón quien solo le dedico una mirada como saludo–. Ahm –no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. No sabía si debía hacer la pregunta o no.

– ¿Qué? –el alfa se quitó la corbata.

– ¿Puedo saber porque llegaste tarde?

– No.

– Bueno, al menos pudiste haberme avisado que ibas a llegar a esta hora.

– ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? No tengo ninguna razón para informarte que es lo que estoy haciendo –paso de él hacia la cocina–. ¿Qué comiste?

SeungRi lo siguió para empezar a servir los platos–. No he comido, estaba esperándote.

– ¿No has comido? –negó con la cabeza quitando el aluminio que cubría el refractario donde tenía la lasaña–. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

– Las ocho... es que… quería esperar a que estuvieras aquí para comer juntos –llevo los platos a la mesa y después al refrigerador para sacar una jarra de agua–. Mi madre siempre nos dijo que debíamos esperar a que nuestro alfa llegara, jamás debíamos comer antes que él.

– ¿Y después tener que estar batallando porque tienes una úlcera en el estómago?

– No… bueno…

– No me esperes a comer. Esas son estupideces. Si vez que no llego solo come y ya.

– Si pero… eso no está bien –pico el trozo de lasaña, viendo como la salsa se derramaba en el plato.

– Mejor cállate y come –YoungBae soltó el aire molesto y SeungRi asintió comiendo en silencio. Cuando terminaron se apresuró a lavar los platos y preparar todo para el día siguiente.

– Vete a dormir, yo iré más tarde.

– ¿Tienes mucho trabajo hoy? –termino de acomodar la cama para ir a dormir y fue a ponerse su pijama.

– Si y tengo que terminarlo para mañana.

– ¿Quieres que prepare café?

YoungBae negó mientras abría la puerta–. Solo vete a dormir.

– Espera, espera –salió con el de la habitación y entro al estudio antes que el–. HyunBae hyung trajo esto en la mañana.

– ¿HyunBae estuvo aquí? –reviso el sobre y lo abrió sacando los documentos.

– Si, bueno, no. No entro aquí, me lo encontré cuando llegue de la escuela en el lobby –sentía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que contenía el sobre, pero se aguantaba las ganas de preguntar–. Dijo que le llamaras para que le dijeras que pensabas.

– Bien, no es muy tarde, de seguro aún está despierto –fue hasta el escritorio y dejo el sobre ahí.

– Si… yo me voy a dormir. No te desveles mucho ¿Si? –miro como el alfa asentía y salió del estudio.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro una vez afuera, recargado contra la puerta. Como siempre, YoungBae lo confundía diciéndole que actuara de una forma diferente a como lo habían educado.

Fue a la habitación y apago las luces para meterse a la cama y acomodarse para dormir.

 

* * *

 

A Daesung le gustaba llegar temprano para poder tener todo en orden antes de que llegara su jefe. Ordenaba los documentos en el escritorio de JiYong para que supiera cuales eran más importantes y cuales podía dejar para el final.

Al volver a su escritorio se encontró con SeungHyun, quien le esperaba frente a su escritorio–. Buenos días señor SeungHyun ¿Viene a buscar al señor JiYong? Él llega más tarde.

– Lo sé –le sonrió y saco el pastillero del bolsillo de su pantalón–. Es que ayer olvido esto –dejo la pequeña caja en el escritorio–. Espero puedas entregársela. Dile de mi parte que debe ser más cuidadoso con ellas, tuvo suerte de haberlas dejado conmigo…

– Ah. Si –el alfa le guiño un ojo y se dio la vuelta para irse, dejándolo confundido. Daesung tomo la el pastillero mirándolo fijamente aun sin entender nada.

Se sentó en su silla y dejo la cajita a un lado para empezar a trabajar. Había terminado de organizar todos los documentos y ahora solo tenía que vigilar que JiYong cumpliera con su agenda en tiempo y forma. Para su sorpresa, media hora después llego su jefe.

– Buenos días JiYong hyung –se levantó y lo siguió dentro de la oficina viendo como dejaba su chaqueta en el perchero.

– Buenos días Dae ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? –el pelinegro se tallo los ojos sintiéndose aún cansado.

– Bien señor… parece que no puedo decir lo mismo ¿Está bien? Si se siente mal debería volver a casa –JiYong alzo la mano restándole importancia y se sentó. Aun le dolía el cuerpo.

– Estoy bien Daesung ¿Cuáles son los pendientes?

– No tiene citas ni reuniones esta semana, pero si mucho papeleo. La primera carpeta tiene los documentos que necesitan su firma urgente, así que revíselos bien por favor –JiYong asintió abriendo la primera carpeta–. Y el señor SeungHyun estuvo aquí esta mañana.

El omega se tensó y alzo la vista para mirarlo–. ¿A que vino?

– A dejarle esto –dejo su pastillero frente a él notando como apretaba la mandíbula–. ¿Pasa algo hyung?

– No. nada. Tira ese pastillero por favor –siguió leyendo los documentos que tenía en las manos–. Daesung ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

– Claro hyung –el omega suspiro levantándose para ir al perchero para sacar su cartera de su chamarra–. ¿Puedes ir a comprarme una caja de inhibidores? No quiero tener un problema aquí.

– Claro… pero el pastillero…

– No confió en que sean mis inhibidores… y… –saco más dinero–. Compra de los normales y otros… otros anticonceptivos, por favor –se mordió los labios al ver la expresión de incomodidad en el rostro del menor.

– Si hyung, los traeré de inmediato –Daesung le vio volver a sentarse–. Hyung… ¿Paso algo? –JiYong le sonrió.

– Creo que es bastante obvio lo que paso ¿No? –el beta bajo la mirada sin saber que decir–. Anda, ve, quiero terminar esto para que nos podamos ir temprano hoy ¿Te parece?

– Si hyung –el muchacho salió rápidamente de la oficina y Ji se le quedo viendo “ _¿Qué diría Daesungie si te viera así?_ ” Las palabras de SeungHyun regresaron a él haciéndole sentir una sensación pesada en el estómago.

 

* * *

 

SeungRi sirvió el desayuno y fue a buscar a YoungBae a la habitación. Usualmente cuando terminaba de cocinar él ya estaba en la cocina. No se había dado cuenta a qué hora había regresado a la cama y atribuía el que tardase tanto a lo desvelado que estaba.

– ¿YoungBae? –entro a la habitación para ver como terminaba de peinarse.

– ¿Qué pasa? –le miro a través del espejo de cuerpo completo.

– Nada, solo venía a decirte que ya está listo el desayuno –se acercó al ver que tenía mal acomodado el cuello de la camisa y empezó a arreglarlo. YoungBae no dijo nada hasta que SeungRi se puso frente a él y le paso las manos por el rostro.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –aparto sus manos pero SeungRi volvió a presionarlas contra su rostro–. SeungRi –le miro molesto sosteniéndolo por las muñecas para detenerlo.

– Estas un poco caliente ¿Te sientes bien? –el omega frunció ligeramente el ceño, recorriéndolo con la mirada como si buscase algo.

– Sí, estoy bien –lo aparto de él y salió de la habitación.

– ¿Seguro? Creo que te ves un poco pálido –se sentó junto a él en la mesa.

– Que sí, me siento perfectamente, debo verme así por lo desvelado que estoy. Date prisa o saldremos tarde.

– Esta bien –sabia ya por experiencia que YoungBae era de piel caliente, pero esta vez estaba más de lo normal, o por lo menos el jamás había notado esa temperatura en su cuerpo. Intento no mirarlo mucho durante el camino a la escuela–. Que te valla bien –le sonrió antes de bajar del auto y se despidió con la mano como siempre.

Tuvo que esperar a que terminara la primera clase para poder salir del salón y poder hacer una llamada.

– _Oficina del señor Dong YoungBae, buenos días._

– ¿HyunAh?

– _¿Señor SeungRi?_ –el omega no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Buenos días HyunAh, creí que ya habíamos quedado que no me ibas a llamar así.

– _Si, lo siento_ –la mujer se rio al otro lado de la línea–. _¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Quieres que te pase a YoungBae._

– No, no, de hecho, te agradecería mucho si no le dijeras que llame.

– _No hay problema ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué te soy útil?_

– ¿YoungBae está bien? Esta mañana me dio la impresión de que se veía un poco mal.

– _Bueno… se ve un poco malhumorado._

– Más de lo normal –se calló de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, la risa de HyunAh al otro lado le hizo sentir la cara caliente.

– _Si, más de lo normal._

– B-bueno… ¿Ha dicho algo de que se sienta mal o algo así?

– _Murmuro algo de un dolor de cabeza._

– Estoy seguro que es un refriado ¿Crees poder darle algo para tratar de combatirlo? Ya en casa veré que puedo hacer.

– _Ooow, eso es muy lindo de tu parte. No te preocupes, le daré un antigripal y veré si quiere tomarse un té_ –SeungRi sonrió y se inclinó para ver si venia el profesor de la siguiente clase.

– Muchas gracias HyunAh, ya me tengo que ir, y por favor, no le digas que te llame.

– _No te preocupes, que tengas un buen día._

– Igual, y gracias –guardo su celular en el pantalón del uniforme y entro al salón cuando vio al profesor caminar por el pasillo.

 

* * *

 

JiYong se presionó los parpados con las palmas de las manos. Estaba cansado pero había terminado todos los documentos que tenía pendientes, al menos para ese día, y todo una hora antes de la hora de la salida. Soltó un suspiro satisfecho mientras se levantaba y tomo su chaqueta del perchero para ponérsela.

Al salir vio a Daesung, que se veía tan cansado como él. El muchacho se había acoplado a su ritmo de trabajo rápidamente, incluso cuando se exigía un poco más, como ese día–. Terminamos por hoy Daesung.

– Si hyung, solo término de guardar esto –se levantó apagando la computadora y guardando las carpetas en las que estaba trabajando en uno de los cajones con llave–. ¿Te sientes mejor?

– Si, aun un poco cansado, pero mucho mejor que en la mañana –entraron juntos al elevador–. Hoy te hice trabajar mucho para poder irme temprano, lo siento.

– No tienes por qué disculparte JiYong hyung –le sonrió–. Tampoco es que haya sido tanto trabajo hoy.

– Pero aun así, que tal si te invito a comer para recompensarte.

– No es necesario hyung, este es mi trabajo.

– Oh bueno, entonces déjame invitarte a cenar como un buen jefe que recompensa a un buen empleado –le sonrió haciendo que Daesung desviara la mirada.

– No lo sé…

– Anda, además es muy temprano para ir a mi casa –se recargo contra su brazo y el beta no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió.

– E-está bien… pero algo sencillo –JiYong se rio suavemente y asintió. Fueron a uno de los puestos que estaban cerca del centro y pidieron estofado de res y verduras–. Hyung… sé que no somos tan cercanos pero… si algo pasa puedes contármelo –JiYong dejo de sorber los fideos para mirarlo y se limpió los labios con una servilleta–. Pasó algo malo ayer… por eso me pediste que comprara…

– Sabes Daesung, siempre he envidiado la vida que pueden llevar los de tu raza –el menor no pudo meter a su boca la papa que estaba sosteniendo en los palillos–. Ustedes son libres, no viven bajo ninguna presión social… tienen control sobre ustedes mismos… pueden elegir sobre ustedes mismos sin ningún tipo de factor que los altere –el menor le miró con expresión sería.

– Pero… hyung, tu puedes hacerlo –JiYong se río suavemente tomando la lata de coca y dándole un trago. Daesung no le dejo pedir nada de alcohol porque iba manejando.

– Me gustaría que eso fue verdad –jugó con los fideos en su plato–. Pero al final no soy muy diferente al resto de los omegas que hay.

– JiYong hyung…

– No tienes que decir nada Dae.

– Siento que debo hacerlo –tomó la papa que no había podido comerse antes–. Yo creo… que eres una persona increíble Hyung… no hablando de razas o algo así, si no como individuo. Eres increíble –le sonrió haciendo que Ji volviera a reír–. Has hecho tantas cosas que nunca ningún omega en este país había hecho… eres… eres realmente increíble.

– ¿Sabes? Eres el único que logra alagarme tan rápido –se cubrió los labios ligeramente apoyando el brazo en la mesa–. Me gusta eso de ti. Levantas rápido el ánimo.

– No me gusta ver a la gente triste –miró el estofado aún humeante–. Deberíamos comer esto rápido antes de que se enfrié.

– Creo que tienes razón –atacó su plato con ánimos renovados–. Gracias –murmuró masticando un trozo grande de carne.

– ¿Gracias porque hyung?

– De verdad necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, desde que mi hermana se fue del país no había podido hablar así con alguien, tan… sin miedo… gracias –estiró su mano libre y le quitó el travieso mechón de cabello que siempre le caía por el rostro haciendo que sonriera nervioso.

– De nada hyung… me hace feliz poder considerarme tu amigo y no sólo tu asistente –ambos alzaron la vista conectado sus miradas por un momento y la desviaron soltando risas incómodas.

JiYong volvió apoyar un brazo en la mesa, tocando su rostro disimuladamente con los dedos. De nuevo sentía calor.

 

* * *

 

SeungRi apagó el fuego de la estufa revisando la sopa. El samgyetang era algo que normalmente preparaban cuando estabas enfermo, pero sabía bastante bien y dudaba que YoungBae le pusiera algún pero.

Se apresuró a servirla en uno de los tazones cuando escucho la puerta abriéndose.

– Bienvenido… ¿Te sientes bien? –se acercó a él–. Estas muy pálido.

– Estoy bien, sólo quiero dormir.

– ¿No quieres comer? –lo siguió hasta la habitación–. ¿YoungBae?

– No. Sólo quiero dormir.

– ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

– SeungRi –soltó exasperado volteando a verlo–. Sólo quiero darme un baño, y dormir. Nada más.

SeungRi inclino la cabeza a un lado–. No. No estás bien –YoungBae intentó esquivar la mano que se estiró para tocar su rostro pero no pudo lograrlo–. ¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre! Rápido. Date un ducha y métete a la cama, te traeré un tazón de sopa y te irás a dormir –empezó a empujarlo al baño.

– Eso es lo que quería hacer desde el principio –SeungRi vio cómo se encerraba en el baño y fue rápido hasta la cocina por el tazón que había dejado.

Busco una de las charolas y puso el tazón en ella para llevarlo hasta el cuarto y que estuviera listo para cuando el alfa saliera del baño.

Tenía que recordar comprar un termómetro para la próxima vez que fuera a hacer las compras. No sabía que tan alta era la fiebre pero sabía que tenía que bajarla, con suerte el baño ayudaría.

Preparo un tazón grande con agua fría y un paño limpio por si acaso y volvió a la habitación.

Vio a YoungBae salir del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla, otra alrededor de su cintura y no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada de desaprobación–. Tienes fiebre. Tapate –le quitó la toalla de las manos y se la pasó por lo hombros–. Vístete y métete a la cama. Ah, y comete la sopa mientras aún está caliente.

– ¿Desde cuándo te convertirse en mi madre? –empezó a vestirse mientras SeungRi acomodada la cama para dormir.

– Desde que me casaron contigo –terminó de acomodar las almohadas–. Listo. Métete a la cama y comete la sopa.

– ¿Ya comiste tú? –se sentó y no rodó los ojos cuando la mano del omega volvió a posarse en su frente. La piel ya no se sentía tan caliente.

– Comeré cuando vea que te hayas acabado toda la sopa y que estés listo para dormir –se sentó al final de la cama esperando a que terminará. Cuando se hubo acabado el tazón espero a que se cobijara y poder llevarse los platos sucios y cenar en el comedor. Limpio todo y apagó las luces, llevando el tazón con agua hasta la habitación para poder sumergir el paño antes de ponerlo sobre su frente, revisando que ya se hubiese quedado dormido. Con suerte eso sería suficiente y el estaría mejor al día siguiente. Si no iba a tener que ingeniárselas porque dudaba que quisiera ir a doctor.

Se puso su pijama y apagó las luces antes de acomodarse a su lado, revisando que el paño húmedo no se fuera a caer en la noche, y se acurruco en su almohada para poder dormirse.


	8. Camelia blanca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que se presenta en esta historia es ficticio, solo utilizo a las personas y ambientes para crear algo para divertir, entretener y hacer un homenaje a la pareja que se presenta, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**Camelia blanca**

Seungri mojo el paño de nuevo en el agua fría y lo escurrió antes de ponerlo en la frente de YoungBae.

Se había despertado antes de que su alarma sonara pero no sabía si era porque ya había dormido bien o si porque sintió el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del otro. Ni siquiera tuvo que tocarlo para saber que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Y lo que le preocupaba a SeungRi era que no sudaba y eso solo significaba malas noticias.

Miro la hora en su celular, ya era tarde pero no podía dejar a YoungBae solo en ese estado. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a cambiar el paño húmedo cuando este volvió a calentarse.

– ¿Qué hora es? –YoungBae entre abrió los ojos e intento quitarse el trapo mojado de la frente.

– Espera, déjalo ahí –sostuvo la tela contra su rostro–. No te levantes –presiono una de sus manos contra su hombro para intentar que se quedara acostado en la cama–. Por favor, quédate ahí, tienes mucha fiebre.

– Tengo que irme ya –se sentó en la cama y SeungRi solo pudo ver preocupado como fruncía el ceño.

– No puedes ir a trabajar así, quédate aquí –lo empujo contra la cama de nuevo.

– Suéltame ¿Qué no piensas ir a la escuela?

– No puedo irme y dejarte aquí así –intento cubrirlo con la sabana de nuevo.

– Vete, puedo hacerme cargo de mí mismo –se giró para darle la espalda.

– Pero…

– ¡Que te vayas! –SeungRi lo miro con expresión triste–. No necesito que me estés cuidando ¿No habías estado molestado que querías terminar la preparatoria? Pues ahora ve y termínala.

– Pero YoungBae...

– Solo necesito descansar y podre hacerlo mejor si no estás aquí molestándome –el menor asintió y se levantó para buscar su uniforme y dejarlo listo para preparar algo ligero de desayuno, porque dudaba que YoungBae tuviese hambre. Preparo té de jengibre y dos tazones con fruta y llevo uno de ellos junto con una taza de té caliente hasta la habitación una vez que el termino de desayunar.

– ¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien solo? No voy a llegar ni a la segunda clase de todas formas –término de ponerse el suéter con el símbolo del colegio a un costado del pecho. YoungBae no le contesto y el solo soltó un suspiro, tomando su mochila del piso y acercándose a la cama para checar que su temperatura hubiese bajado y, como temía, seguía igual que antes. Youngbae se había vuelto a dormir y el volvió a cambiar el paño húmedo, porque sabía que el otro no lo iba a ser el–. Ya me voy –se despidió aun sabiendo que no lo podía escuchar.

Estaba esperando el elevador cuando se dio cuenta de que de verdad no podía dejarlo solo estando con fiebre, así que saco su celular y busco el contacto de la única persona que sabía le podía ayudar–. Señora, buenos días ¿La desperté?

– _No, para nada ¿Cómo estás? Me sorprende que me llames tan temprano –_ no pudo evitar sonreír por el tono amable que su suegra siempre usaba con él.

– Bien, gracias. Perdón pero ¿Puedo pedirle un gran favor? –entró al elevador.

– _Claro ¿Pasa algo?_

– Ah… sí. Youngbae.

– _¿Qué pasa con mi hijo?_ –Seungri soltó un suspiro.

– El… desde ayer estaba un poco enfermo, pero despertó con mucha fiebre y… no quiso que me quedará con él, pero no me atrevo a dejarlo sólo.

– _Tranquilo hijo, comprendo, voy para allá, no te preocupes_.

– Muchas gracias señora, la estaré esperando en el lobby –le dio los buenos días al vigilante y se sentó en los sillones que había ahí para esperar a la madre de YoungBae.

– _Esta bien, me daré prisa, tienes que ir a la escuela ¿Verdad?_

– No se preocupe, sólo venga con cuidado –se despidió amablemente de la mujer y se quedó abrazando su mochila en silencio.

Poco más de media hora después la mujer entró buscándolo con la mirada–. Seungri.

– Buenos días se… madre –la señora Dong sonrió satisfecha y le dio un abrazo.

– Buenos días cariño, anda, vete antes de que se te haga más tarde –le palmeo la espalda empujándolo suavemente hacia la salida.

– ¿Sabe qué departamento es? ¿Y el código de acceso?

– Si, YoungBae me lo dijo desde que se casaron, anda, vete tranquilo. Yo cuidaré de el –le sonrió y le persigno rápidamente–. Ve con cuidado.

– Si, muchas gracias –se despidió con una ligera reverencia y revisó la hora en su celular antes de salir del edificio.

 

* * *

 

Hoy era el último día de periodo de celo y el no podía esperar a que esa sensación de cansancio desapareciera de su cuerpo de una vez–. Buenos días HyunAh –saludo a la beta quien le sonrió.

– Buenos días señor JiYong ¿Cómo se encuentra? Hacía mucho que no nos encontrábamos en la mañana –HyunAh le dio un trago al vaso térmico que llevaba en la mano.

– Usualmente llego más temprano –se rio entrando al elevador con ella.

– Ah, es que aun hace frio y es difícil salir de la cama –ambos se rieron esperando a llegar a su piso–. Pero bueno, cambiando de tema rápidamente, su asistente es la nueva sensación.

Jiyong hizo una expresión confundida sin perder su sonrisa–. ¿Por qué?

– Ya sabe cómo es aquí, estamos tan metidos en la rutina que cuando algo nuevo llega queremos saber todo.

– Solo espero que lo estén tratando bien.

– No se preocupe, en desarrollo lo estamos tratando muy bien –las puertas del elevador se abrieron–. Bueno, nos vemos señor JiYong, que pase bien día.

– Nos vemos HyunAh –un par de personas subieron al ascensor mientras la beta salía y el solo tuvo que esperar subir dos pisos más.

Al bajar le sorprendió no ver a Daesung en su lugar como todos los días, pero sus cosas estaban ahí. Se encogió de hombros y entro a su oficina encendiendo las luces. Lo primero que hizo cuando se acomodó en su siempre cómoda silla fue abrir las persianas y encender su computadora, se mantenía en su plan de trabajar a toda marcha para poder irse temprano y poder descansar.

Alzo la vista de la pantalla cuando escucho que tocaban el vidrio y después abrían la puerta–. Buenos días JiYong hyung –Daesung se acercó con una taza–. Te traje algo de café, espero que lo haya hecho bien –JiYong tomo la tasa y miro el café humeante antes de darle un trago.

– Hum… si, perfecto –le dio otro trago–. Creo que cafeína es lo que más necesito en estos momentos.

– ¿Aun te sientes muy cansado?

– Es horrible, no puedes ni imaginarlo –dejo la tasa a un lado.

– Me imagino, recuerdo cuando mi hermana tenía sus periodos de celo.

– Oh, tienes una hermana omega –el castaño asintió con una sonrisa.

– Si, una hermana mayor.

– ¡Yo también tengo una hermana mayor! –dio un pequeño salto en su silla–. ¿Cuántos años es mayor que tú?

– Tres años.

– Dami también tiene esa edad –Ji soltó un suspiro quedándose quieto.

– ¿Pasa algo hyung? –Daesung le miro con expresión preocupada y el omega sonrió de nuevo de inmediato.

– Si, solo he estado un tanto nostálgico los últimos días, ya tengo un tiempo sin saber de mi hermana –apoyo su cabeza en una de sus manos–. Se fue a estados unidos cuando se casó, sé que ha estado viviendo bien, pero eso no quita que me preocupe de vez en cuando.

– ¿Y por qué no la llamas hyung? No pierdes nada… oh, la diferencia horaria ¿Verdad? –JiYong asintió frunciendo los labios–. Puedes mandarle un mensaje, ella podrá verlo cuando sea de día halla.

– Pues así… quizás debería mandarle un mensaje –se estiro y volvió a tomar la taza de café–. ¿Y qué hay de tu hermana Daesung?

– Bueno… ella se casó hace unos meses, aún se está acostumbrando a eso de estar viviendo en otra casa cuando vivió toda la vida con sus padres.

– Al principio de su matrimonio mi hermana llamaba todos los días.

– Bueno hyung, no es lo mismo vivir en la misma ciudad a vivir al otro lado del mundo.

– Supongo que tienes razón –le dio otro trago al café–. Pero como sea, nosotros tenemos trabajo y si seguimos así no voy a poder irme temprano como quiero –Daesung se rio y asintió saliendo de la oficina y empezando a arreglar los asuntos del día de su jefe.

 

* * *

 

La señora Dong salió de la habitación con el balde de agua después de haber checado la temperatura de su hijo que parecía no haber bajado en las dos horas que llevaba ahí, si no le bajaba pronto iba a tener que arreglárselas para meterlo a bañar con agua fría.

Fue a la cocina para llenar el balde de nuevo y le agrego algunos hielos para asegurarse de que estuviera a la temperatura adecuada. Se tomó un momento para mirar la cocina y la parte que se alcazaba a ver de la sala. Por la forma en la que había iniciado su relación, y mucho más por las cosas que noto la última vez que visito a SeungRi, había esperado un ambiente mucho más pesado en la casa. Aun a pesar de todo, SeungRi era muy joven y el ser separado de su familia de seguro de había afectado de alguna manera, y claro ella se sentía culpable porque lo era un gran parte.

Tomo el balde y salió de la cocina pensando en si realmente la relación de su hijo estaba mejorando de la forma en la que ella creía, claro que el que SeungRi se preocupara por él era una buena señal, aun cuando fuese parte de su naturaleza el ser tan protector con los suyos, el que se haya tomado el tiempo de llamarla para no desobedecer las órdenes de su hijo le hacía creer lo sincero de sus intenciones. O quizás solo era su necedad de querer ver que su instinto no le había fallado al unir a esos dos muchachos.

Al entrar de nuevo a la habitación vio a YoungBae engarruñado alrededor de las sabanas. Su mirada se suavizo, claro que quería cubrir a su hijo con una cobija más abrigadora pero eso no ayudaría en nada a que la temperatura bajara, sabía que los baños fríos tampoco, pero al menos eso hacía que él estuviera más cómodo con el calor.

– Ri –se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de YoungBae en tono muy bajo–. Seungri –se acercó para checarlo, pero seguía dormido. Estaba a punto de cambiar el paño cuando se removió ligeramente gruñendo–. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

– ¿Mamá? –la mujer no pudo evitar sonreírle enternecida al escucharlo llamándola. Puede que su hijo fuese un hombre ya, pero ella siempre lo vería como su pequeño niño, la cría que había crecido dentro de ella y a la que debía cuidar–. ¿Dónde está? –murmuro cerrando los ojos.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Seungri –su madre le paso los dedos por el cabello castaño, sintiéndolo húmedo.

– No esta.

– ¿A dónde fue? –volvió a entreabrir los ojos.

– A la escuela ¿A dónde más? –le acomodo el paño húmedo–. Y sabes que se fue porque tú le dijiste que no lo querías aquí –lo cubrió mejor con la sabana al sentir que estaba empezando a temblar–. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que este aquí?  –el alfa no respondió, solo se hundió más en la almohada apretando los ojos y tironeando la sabana. Volvió a acariciarle el cabello y YoungBae relajo las facciones ante el gesto–. Trata de volver a dormir, yo estaré aquí afuera y vendré a checarte en un rato más.

Salió de la habitación y se apresuró a la sala para sacar su celular de su bolso.

– _Se-madre ¿Pasa algo?_

– Perdón ¿Estoy interrumpiendo alguna de tus clases? –la omega fue hasta la cocina para asegurarse de que su hijo no la escuchara.

– _No, el profesor salió un momento así que… no ¿Pasó algo?_

– Es que… bueno, YoungBae estuvo preguntando por ti… lo noto un poco inquieto.

– _¿Pero porque? ¿Está enojado?_

– No, no… yo creo que quiere verte.

– _No señora, en la mañana me dejo bien claro que no me quería ahí._

– Por favor SeungRi. Sé que él quiere que estés aquí –escucho los murmullos dudativos que soltó el menor al otro lado de la línea.

– _Esta bien… iré para para allá._

La señora Dong soltó un suspiro aliviado y sonrió–. Muchas gracias, ven con cuidado –miro la pantalla de su celular en donde se mostraba la foto de sus dos hijos y suspiro. Solo esperaba que sus corazonadas no le estuviesen fallando.

 

* * *

 

Seungri se quedó mirando su celular un momento sin decidir si era una buena idea dejar las clases, al final suspiro derrotado y empezó a guardar sus cosas dentro de su mochila.

– ¿A dónde vas? –JongHoon le miro desde su asiento a un lado de él. Todos en el salón se habían juntado en sus pequeños grupos en cuanto el profesor dejo el aula, y él se le había quedado viendo cuando su charla fue interrumpida por el celular del omega.

– Me llamo la madre de YoungBae, al parecer quiere verme –se levantó y colgó la mochila al hombro.

– ¿No le vas a avisar al profesor? Se enojara si te vas así como así –KyungRi no lo miro demasiado ocupada con su celular. Los demás, menos los gemelos que estaban terminando la tarea de la próxima clase, le dieron la razón.

– Si me lo encuentro mientras me voy sí, si no, ni modo, ya hablare con el mañana. Nos vemos –se despidió con la mano y salió rápido del salón.

No le gustaba faltar a clases, era una de las cosas que más le disgustaban pero no podía quedarse sin más cuando su esposo estaba enfermo en casa, sabía que debió haberse quedado desde el principio pero la terquedad de YoungBae lo había convencido de que lo mejor que podía hacer era obedecerlo.

Busco con la mirada al profesor mientras bajaba las escaleras y antes de dejar el edificio pero no pudo encontrarlo. Ya se las arreglaría al día siguiente para explicarle porque había tenido que dejar su clase, con suerte seria comprensivo con él.

No estaba permitido que los alumnos dejaran el campus antes de que terminara el horario de clase, así que tuvo que escabullirse hasta la salida y rezar porque ninguno de los vigilantes en la caseta lo detuviera o le preguntara a donde iba. Para su suerte, la caseta de vigilancia estaba sola en ese momento y el solo apresuro el paso para dejar la escuela sin llamar la atención.

Las calles alrededor de la escuela a esa hora estaban vacías, así que se fue tranquilo hasta la parada de autobuses seguro de ya no había nada de qué preocuparse. Se puso sus audífonos y se la paso escuchando música todo el camino. Se bajó un par de cuadras antes y paso al CircleK para comprar un par de cosas que le faltaban para la cena de ese día, y fue ahí cuando su viaje dejo de ser tranquilo.

Aun a pesar de su esfuerzo por ocultar el logo en su suéter, algunas personas lo miraron mal por ir con el uniforme de la escuela a esas horas del día, fue hasta que llego a la calle que daba derecho al bloque de departamentos que pudo caminar tranquilamente.

– Estoy en casa –anuncio cuando cerró la puerta tras de él y dejo la mochila en uno de los sillones para después ir a dejar la bolsa con comida que llevaba a la cocina para poder guardar las cosas que necesitaban refrigerarse.

– Que bien que ya llegaste –miro a la señora Dong llegando por el pasillo–. Aun no le baja la fiebre.

– ¿Pero está bien?

– Sí pero sería bueno que fueras a verlo –se acercó a ella no muy seguro de ir a la habitación. Ella podría haber dicho que YoungBae quería verlo pero nada le aseguraba que él lo iba a recibir bien.

– Ya empezó a sudar, así que esperemos que la fiebre le baje pronto.

– Bien… iré a verlo –la mujer asintió mientras él iba a la habitación. Entro cuidando de no hacer ruido y se acercó a la cama–. ¿Youngbae? –se sentó a un costado de la cama mirando al alfa, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba despacio. Inclino la cabeza y vio que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Nunca lo había visto dormir así que se preguntó si se veía así todo el tiempo cuando dormía. Acerco su mano y toco su frente con cuidado para ver qué tan caliente estaba, y después se aventuró a enterrar sus dedos en su cabello para comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba empezando a sudar.

Alejo su mano en cuanto le vio entreabrir los ojos para mirarlo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un momento y una sensación incomoda lleno la habitación–. Te habías ido –SeungRi se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar.

– Tu dijiste que no me querías aquí, por eso me fui a la escuela –desvió la mirada empezando a sentirse nervioso.

– ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? –YoungBae volvió a cerrar los ojos.

– Tu madre me dijo que querías verme –se rasco detrás de la oreja y se mordió los labios desviando la mirada.

– Nunca dije eso, deberías estar en la escuela –el omega se aguantó un suspiro decepcionado, sabía que diría algo como eso. Volvió a mirarlo y le pareció que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido de nuevo.

– Te dejare descansar –iba a levantarse pero la mano del otro lo detuvo y lo jalo de su muñeca hacia la cama, haciendo que quedara con medio cuerpo recostado–. ¿Youngbae?

– Quédate aquí –volvió a jalarlo.

– Espera, espera –intento zafarse del agarre–, me estoy… torciendo –se acostó en la horilla de la cama–. ¿Así está bien?

– No –SeungRi no pudo reprimir el espasmo que la sorpresa le causo el sentir el brazo caliente de YoungBae alrededor de su cintura jalándolo más hacia él, y no pudo respirar cuando sintió su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo y su cabeza acomodándose cerca de su pecho, tan cerca que su cabello y frente estaban enterrados en él.

– Youngbae… tu madre está afuera, no podemos estar así –no podía describir la sensación que tenía en el estómago, algo parecido a las náuseas y ese calorcillo que te producían los nervios–. ¿Youngbae?

– Déjame dormir –le miro espantado sin saber dónde poner sus brazos, YoungBae odiaba que se le acercara demasiado y siempre lo llamaba ensimoso, así que abrazarlo definitivamente no era una opción, pero tampoco podía quedarse así, era incómodo.

Estiro el brazo que tenía presionado contra la cama y logro de algún modo que el alfa apoyara ligeramente la cabeza en él, y su mano libre la apoyo en su espalda, dándole ligeras palmadas porque de verdad no sabía que más hacer. Respiro profundo y trato de tranquilizarse mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama. Solo era el acostado a un lado de su esposo, nada nuevo, no era la primera vez que se recostaban en la misma cama, solo estaban un poco más juntos.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que duro en esa posición hasta que empezó a cabecear, para ese momento el brazo a su alrededor ya no ejercía ninguna fuerza pero aun así se aseguró de que YoungBae estuviera dormido antes de zafarse de su agarre y salir de la cama.

Antes de apartarse por completo volvió a checar su temperatura y sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta que seguía bajando.

Salió despacio de la habitación y busco a la señora Dong en la sala. La omega estaba tranquilamente sentada en el sillón leyendo un pequeño libro el cual dejo a un lado en cuanto lo vio.

– ¿Cómo está?

– Por ahora sigue dormido y parece que la fiebre al fin está cediendo.

– Gracias a dios –se sentó a un lado de ella cuando soltó un suspiro aliviado.

– Es raro que un alfa enferme así.

– No tanto como crees, en realidad YoungBae siempre enferma en esta época del año, o en septiembre más o menos. Desde niño, supongo que es por los cambios de temperatura –SeungRi asintió ligeramente mirando la mesa–. Vas a ver que para mañana va a estar como si nada.

– No sabía eso, entonces no es algo grave, como gripa o algo así.

– No, para nada, solo le da fiebre, pero ya vez, le sube demasiado –le sonrió–. Solo necesitamos controlarla y el sanara solo.

– Que bien –miro a la señora dong–. ¿Se queda a comer?

– Me encantaría acompañarte cariño, pero también tengo obligaciones con mi esposo –estiro su mano y alcanzo su bolso para meter su pequeño libro–. Además tengo la sensación de que mi presencia sobra en estos momentos.

– No ¿Cómo puede creer e…? Oh –la realización le dejo aturdido un segundo–. No estábamos haciendo nada –se sonrojo de repente haciendo reír a la mujer.

– No me refería a eso –se cubrió los labios riendo un poco más antes de levantarse–. Bueno, me marcho ya –ambos se dirigieron a la puerta–. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo –el menor quiso desviar la mirada–, sé que él no ha sido tan bueno como debería contigo, así que gracias por ser tan bueno con él.

– Es mi deber estar con mi esposo ¿No? Y además, YoungBae no es tan malo como la mayoría de la gente cree que es conmigo –los ojos de la mujer se desviaron y el instintivamente se llevó una mano al cuello cubriendo la marca. Había olvidado por completo que la tenía ahí, aunque no tenía sentido que se cubriera ahora, seguramente la madre de YoungBae la había visto desde en la mañana.

– Gracias SeungRi, nos vemos –cerro la puerta cuando la señora Dong salió del departamento. Eso había sido algo incómodo. Busco con la mirada el reloj de la pared en la sala y decidió que era buen momento para hacer de comer, ya después se concentraría en la cena.

Preparo sopa de verduras con pollo, que era algo ligero y que lo ayudaría a YoungBae a sentirse mejor, y además era sencillo, no podía pedir más. Comió tranquilamente en silencio mientras mandaba un mensaje al grupo de sus amigos para decirles que le avisaran si dejaban tarea y después sirvió un tazón de sopa para YoungBae.

Se las arregló para abrir la puerta de la habitación y entrar con la charola en las manos–. YoungBae, despierta –el mayor se removió en la cama–. Anda, no has comido nada desde en la mañana –se sentó a un lado de la cama con cuidado de no tirar nada del plato.

– ¿Qué hora es? –murmuro adormecido.

– Las dos más o menos –le entrego el tazón cuando se sentó–. Aun tienes fiebre. Come y vuelves a dormir, quizás solo necesites descansar un poco más –el alfa comió en silencio y SeungRi se sorprendió de que le obedeciera, porque en cuanto termino le entrego el tazón y volvió a acostarse.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– A lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina, vengo en un momento para volver a checar tu temperatura.

– Quédate –gruño enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

– Solo voy a limpiar eso, no tardo –se levantó con la charola y salió.

Era tan raro ver a YoungBae comportándose así que no sabía si le gustaba o le daba miedo porque siempre era tan serio y enojón, y un cambio tan drástico era demasiado raro.

Pero si bien era raro el cómo se estaba comportando quería que se estuviera tranquilo un rato más y si volver a la habitación ayudaba con eso, lo haría de inmediato.

Lavo las cacerolas y los platos que había usado para comer y limpio rápido la cocina para poder volver a la habitación.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama y lo miro un momento. De verdad se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo, nada que ver con la expresión que siempre tenía. Estiro una de sus manos para tocar su frente y para poder enterrar sus dedos en su cabello, YoungBae se removió y soltó un sonido que casi le pareció un ronroneo antes de abrir los ojos.

– Espero que para la noche ya no tengas fiebre y puedas dormir tranquilo –el alfa no le contesto, simplemente volvió a tironear de su brazo para hacer que se acostara en la cama.

Seungri se acomodó de nuevo en la misma forma de antes y no dijo nada cuando YoungBae volvió a acomodarse cerca de él, solo busco una posición cómoda en la que pudiese poder estar usando su celular sin que esto molestara al otro.

Deseo haber llevado sus audífonos con él porque tuvo que bajarle el volumen para no despertarlo mientras jugaba con el aparato. Pero al final después de un rato el también se quedo dormido.

 

* * *

 

Jiyong llego a su departamento agotado, no había podido salir temprano como había querido, es más, había tenido que salir tarde porque al no estar SeungHwan el trabajo pendiente lo tenían que dividir entre los responsables de cada departamento, y por alguna razón YoungBae no había ido así que tuvo más trabajo aun.

Ahora solo quería darse una larga ducha de agua caliente y después comer un enorme tazón de Cheerios mientras veía cualquier cosa en la tele y ponerse a dormir.

Se estaba quitando la ropa mientras pensaba que quizás debió haberse quedado con el departamento que tenía la bañera, un baño de agua caliente y sales le caería de las mil maravillas en ese momento, pero tendría que conformarse con eso. Se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo y perdió la noción del tiempo debajo del chorro de agua caliente. Todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se sentían relajados y entendió que tenía que salir cuando la piel se tornó rosácea.

Se envolvió en su esponjosa bata de baño y fue rápido a cambiarse para mantener el calor que la ducha le había dejado.

Vestido en su pijama azul y con el celular en la mano fue hasta la cocina para tomar la caja de cereal y el cartón de leche y se sirvió una cantidad más grande a la que acostumbraba para poder ver la tele.

Estuvo cambiando de canales hasta que paro en un programa cualquiera de TLC. Después de un rato y habiendo terminado su cereal se entretuvo llevando su atención de la pantalla a su celular. Las palabras de Daesung le empezaron a dar vueltas en la cabeza, en realidad, no era mala idea el enviarle un mensaje. La diferencia horaria siempre fue un obstáculo para comunicarse con Dami y después el estar esperando por las respuestas de sus mensajes se volvió tedioso, así que poco a poco empezaron a comunicarse menos.

Abrió la conversación en line que no había sido actualizada desde hacía dos meses y busco un sticker de Brown haciendo algo gracioso y agrego un hola y un como estas, y después dejo el celular a un lado para ver en la pantalla aun tipo comiendo algo en alguna parte de Europa.

Jamás espero que su celular empezase a sonar.

– _¡Yongie!_ –sonrió enorme al escuchar la voz de su hermana al otro lado.

– Nonna.

– _Oh, Yongie, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de escucharte_ –ambos hermanos rieron.

– ¿Pero qué haces despierta? ¿Qué hora es halla?

– _Tranquilo, son las doce ¿Acaso ya olvidaste cuantas horas son de diferencia?_

– ¿Catorce?

– _Catorce, Yongie… no sabes cuánto te extraño._

– Yo también te extraño mucho nonna –JiYong sintió que se le juntaban lágrimas en los ojos.

– _Quizás pronto valla a visitarlos._

– ¡Eso es genial! –se levantó de golpe y empezó a caminar alrededor de la sala–. No sabes lo felices que nos harías con eso.

– _Solo dame un par de meses, prometo que iré a visitarte, quiero ver como se ve mi hermanito ocupando ese puesto que siempre dijo iba a lograr tener._

– Oh Dami, no sé cómo lograr hacer que me avergüence –se rio tontamente mirando por los ventanales de la sala.

– _Porque soy tu hermana mayor, así lo logro._

Jiyong rodo los ojos y siguió moviéndose por el lugar mientras seguía hablando.

 

* * *

 

Despertó sintiendo cosquillas donde la respiración de YoungBae le rozaba el cuello. Intentó estirarse pero el otro rodeándolo se lo impidió, empezó a mover los dedos de la mano que tenía apoyada en su cabeza para empezar a acariciar su cabello despacio. Youngbae se froto suavemente contra él, enterrando su nariz más contra su cuello haciéndole más cosquillas.

– YoungBae, despierta –susurro tratando de despertar por completo. Junto sus frentes para ver cómo estaba su temperatura y no supo si seguía así de caliente por la fiebre o porque habían estado durmiendo juntos.

Se zafo del agarre y se desperezo antes de ver que el alfa estaba sudando. Lo miró fijamente y se alzó para ir al baño, lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era decirle que se fuese a bañar, pero se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo.

Salió a la cocina por el tazón que había estado usando para tomar agua fría y lo lleno con agua caliente, lo suficientemente agradable para relajarlo y busco un paño limpio y una toalla.

Llevo todo a la habitación y miró al alfa dormido. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iba a hacerle para bañarlo pero ya no tenía otra opción, ya tenía todo listo.

Se acercó y empezó a quitarle la camisa húmeda por el sudor y lo acomodo en la cama completamente boca arriba. Humedeció el trapo en el agua caliente y lo exprimió para empezar a pasarlo por su rostro. Youngbae no se quejó en ningún momento, apenas y soltó un gruñido mientras empezaba a pasar el trapo húmedo por su pecho.

Lo había visto sin camisa un par de veces cuando salía de bañarse o cuando se cambiaba, pero jamás había prestado atención a cómo realmente era. Los músculos de sus brazos, el pecho y el abdomen bien marcados, era algo lindo, por decirlo de alguna manera, de ver. Se preguntó cómo era el sentirse atraído por algo así, si él lo encontraba interesante ¿Cómo sería con los demás omegas?

Se miró a si mismo ¿Cómo se vería el de esa manera? Con los músculos del cuerpo tan marcados. Enjuago el paño y lo movió para lavarle la espalda y los hombros. Probablemente sería raro, no es que fuera débil y no era precisamente flacucho, tenía algo de musculo desarrollado, no tan exagerado como YoungBae, pero tenía algo.

Tomo una toalla y seco la humedad de su piel.

Ahora faltaba la parte más difícil. Miró fijamente la parte que seguía cubierta por las sabanas, y más importante aún, con los pantalones. Nunca había visto a YoungBae sin ropa, bueno, completamente sin ropa, ni siquiera cuando lo hacían, y ahora se le ocurría hacer algo así.

Tomó todo el valor que tenía y quito las sabanas. El primer paso estaba listo. Tomó el borde de los pantalones y tomó aire de nuevo para empezar a bajarlo. Cerró los ojos, si bajaba su ropa interior con todo y pantalones sería más rápido.

Se detuvo a medio camino y jalo la sabana sin voltear a verlo hasta asegurarse que había cubierto lo necesario. Más tranquilo termino de quitarle la ropa y volvió a tomar el paño húmedo, tenía que darse prisa si no quería que el agua se enfriara. Lavo sus piernas y las seco con la toalla rápidamente.

Miro de nuevo la parte que cubría las sabanas. Solo faltaba esa parte. Estiro sus manos para quitar la tela pero se detuvo, podía hacerlo perfectamente sin tener que quitar la sabana, estaba seguro de eso. Tomo el paño tibio y llego hasta la ingle pero se detuvo sin poder moverse, el podía lavar esa parte el solo perfectamente.

– Hazlo –dio un salto cuando escucho la voz de YoungBae, así que se giró a verlo. Él le regresaba la mirada fijamente recostado en la almohada–. Hazlo –sintió su mano tomando su muñeca.

– N-no, espera –cerro los ojos con fuerza. Estaba tocando ahí, él lo estaba obligando a tocar–. Espera.

– Solo hazlo –sintió la misma mano intentando quitarle el trapo para que su mano quedara libre–. Solo falta esa parte ¿No?

– No podré hacerlo si… no –apretó los ojos con más fuerza, su mano estaba rodeando su pene, su mano lo estaba tocando–. Espera –lo sentía, se estaba poniendo duro y caliente en su mano. Su cuerpo tembló y sintió su cara arder.

– Solo haz lo que te digo –intento cubrir su rostro con una de sus manos cuando YoungBae hizo que empezara a subir su mano lentamente de arriba abajo–. Hazlo tú solo.

– ¿Cómo? Oh por dios –abrió los ojos para mirarlo pero inmediatamente volvió a cerrarlos, el alfa había quitado la sabana lo suficiente para dejar ver lo que estaba haciendo.

– Solo mueve tu mano de esa forma –SeungRi no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera el mismo se había tocado y ahora estaba tocando a YoungBae. Lo estaba tocando de esa manera–. Aprieta un poco más… no tanto –intento respirar pero no pudo. Estaba empezando a sentirse… húmedo, la mano que lo rodeaba estaba empezando a humedecerse–. Abre los ojos.

– No. No lo hare.

– Ábrelos, quiero que mires –pudo escuchar la burla en su voz, así que negó de nuevo–. Si lo haces puede que te de un nuevo premio, algo más lindo que el brazalete.

– ¡Eso es horrible! –lo miro molesto pero se arrepintió al momento. Lo vio perfectamente, su erección dura y su mano moviéndose rodeando la punta que había empezado a supurar líquido pre seminal.

No pudo moverse. Jamás lo había visto, es más, jamás había visto uno aparte del suyo en su vida, mucho menos en ese estado, es decir, lo había sentido dentro de el pero ahora era diferente–. No aprietes más y sigue moviendo tu mano –desvió la mirada y siguió moviendo su mano, volvió a temblar cuando escucho a YoungBae soltar un gruñido por lo bajo–. Hazlo más rápido.

– ¿Vas a…? ¿Así? –no le contesto y el no pudo hacer otra cosa que continuar moviendo su mano, esta vez un poco más rápido–. Y-Youngbae.

– Mierda… aprieta un poco más –el sonido que producía la piel siendo frotada lleno la habitación–. Mírame –alzo la mirada como se lo ordeno–. Ahora mira lo que estás haciendo.

– No.

– Quiero que veas como tu mano logra hacerme acabar.

– ¿Por qué? No lo hare.

– Tendré que castigarte si no lo haces –SeungRi se mordió los labios y después YoungBae jadeo. Su erección palpito en su mano un par de veces y el por puros nervios apretó mas su mano, después sintió como se venía. Avergonzado miro como por el dorso de su mano se deslizaba el semen que seguía brotando de la punta–. Para ser tu primera vez no lo haces tan mal –aparto su mano y sintió como YoungBae se limpiaba con el mismo paño húmedo para después levantarse de la cama.

– Espera, vuelve a la cama.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres continuar? –negó rápidamente–. Ya me siento mejor, así que voy a cambiarme y a dormir.

– Déjame cambiar las sabanas primero –se levantó y enjuago su mano en el agua que había en el tazón, intento ignorar el agua manchada mientras iba a tirarla al lavabo. Cuando regreso a la habitación YoungBae ya había quitado las sabanas ahora vestido en un pijama limpio.

Seungri se apresuró a sacar un juego de sabanas del closet e hizo la cama para que ambos pudiesen acostarse, cada quien en su lado, como siempre. Enterró su rostro en su almohada, aun sentía la cara caliente y la sensación se había quedado en su mano, tembló y sacudió la cabeza intentando eliminar el recuerdo de su cabeza.

 

* * *

 

De alguna manera se había esperado eso. Apoyo el cuerpo contra el mueble del lavabo mientras intentaba acallar sus jadeos con una de sus manos.

Algo estaba mal, estaba seguro de eso, algo… había algo raro esta vez.

– Relájate –SeungRi solo pudo arquearse ante la orden que YoungBae le había dado y después soltó un jadeo más fuerte al sentir su respiración caliente en su nuca.

– No… no lo hagas –los dientes rozaron su piel y apretó los puños de la camisa de su pijama, intentando controlar los escalofríos que iban y venían–. No me muerdas –apretó los ojos y soltó un grito, YoungBae le estaba mordiendo la parte trasera del hombro mientras se venía dentro de él.

Se alzó sintiendo sus brazos temblar y murmuro cosas inentendibles cuando el alfa salió de su interior despacio. Tenso sus músculos cuando sintió que el semen deslizándose en su interior y se cubrió con su camisa de dormir. Aun sentía la respiración de YoungBae en su nuca, cada vez más relajada–. Date prisa para que pueda bañarme –el asintió y tironeo un poco más de su ropa para cubrir su parte baja, sintiendo la humedad deslizándose lentamente entre sus piernas.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerró fue directo al cancel de la regadera y abrió las llaves del agua, arrojando su camisa a un lado y miro hacia abajo avergonzado. Eso no podía estarle pasando a él. No ahora, no en su condición ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿YoungBae se había dado cuenta? No podría verlo a la cara si se había dado cuenta.

Se metió dentro de la ducha y ahogo un jadeo en cuanto el agua caliente lo toco, su cuerpo se sentía extraño. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo porque no sabía qué hacer, que sentir, ni siquiera que pensar.

Las imágenes de lo que había pasado la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza y por un momento se preguntó si debería hacer lo mismo, pero rechazo la idea de inmediato, no podía hacer algo así. Era algo sucio.

Entre miles de pensamientos se dio cuenta de que la erección se había ido dejándolo soltar un suspiro intranquilo.

Eso no podía estarle pasando a él.


End file.
